Flowers Blossoming in the wild
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, Aoba Jousai and Nekoma. What links those four schools aside their volleyball clubs? When a delinquent from Shiratorizawa starts to stir trouble to those teams , a small girl stands in for Karasuno. And a unhealthy girl that crosses Ushijima's path knows the delinquent? Many bonds are connected. Connections, that's what changes their lives.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **Summary:** Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai, what link those three schools aside their volleyball clubs? When a delinquent from Shiratorizawa starts to disturb the peace at Karasuno and Aoba Jousai, a mysterious small girl stands in to protect the members of the volleyball club, but who is she and with sort of relations she has to those clubs? At the same time, an unhealthy girl crosses Ushijima's path and she is also related to the delinquent…?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Prologue**

The sound of steps running under the rain as the water splashed to the sides reverberated, muffled by the sound of the thunders roaring in the sky. The lightning obfuscated the sight and the person running stopped wheezing aplenty. He had just entered an alley of the city, the captain of Seijou, Oikawa Tohru.

 **Oikawa's POV On**

You must be kidding right? I've run all the way up to here and what do I found? More troubles? Since when were those guys following that girl? Crap. I should've listened to Iwa-chan and should've gone home earlier… But, no Oikawa Tohru, you had to stay, practice and get into trouble on your way home, even more on an ominous day like this one…

They almost caught me and now that they've seen my face, I doubt they will ever forget, I'm very handsome, you know? Moreover, they'd never forget the face of someone they're eager to kill.

I can't stand this rain and those thunders make it look like I'm in a horror movie, seriously, is there something more cliché? I'm tired of this whole situation… I've been running away, but they won't let me alone until they get what they want, should I solve this for once and all, then…?

When I thought about that, my eyes unconsciously drifted to the entrance of the alley, I can listen to the steps coming closer, I can already predict who is coming, there's no error, it's-

In front of me, there is that girl falling to the ground, there's a soft plump and the water spilled on my shoes, she's so thin that looks like some paper sheet falling, and it's fast. How can someone be so clumsily, and at the same time, not? I must be getting insane for helping someone like that, it's what I want to believe, however… It's not like I had many choices to begin with… My only choice here is… To strive and help the good side and preserve my life, or to run away forever and pray that those guys won't kidnap me before the tournament… I'd never side with the bad guys only to stop being followed and harm a lone girl.

I stretched my hand to offer help, not that I want to drown here, but between drowning with some bad guys and drowning with a girl, my choice is obvious.

Her eyes locked on me I could see a many feelings storming inside them, even in that dark alley. No matter which situation we were in, she was always very expressive, I'd say as an understatement. There was daunt, some anxiousness, puzzlement and even curiosity flashing through her eyes, but they did not flicker at any moment,

Well, of course, the consequences would be dire… As I've said before… There's no way I'm choosing the bad guys side…

 **OFF**

. . . . . . . .

 **Training camp at Tokyo,**

Inside the gymnasium the ambient sounds of the trainings was occulted by the heavy rain pouring outside.

"Rolling thunder!" Nishinoya rolled and at the same time, a thunder stroke their ears, and his teammates felt a chill running down their spines.

"Incredible!Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata's eyes were filled with admiration, even more after his thunder move combined with a real thunder.

"Hey, hey, guys, we need to clean the gym, the coach said we need to go home, it's not secure to go later under this rain, ok?" Sugawara clasped his hands once to call their attention.

"Tch." Kageyama pouted annoyed.

"Don't be spoiled." Tanaka reprehended him.

The next thunder roared outside, startling them, no matter how many times they heard, they were so concentrated they got caught by surprise with that deafening sound, then… Nishinoya looked outside, his eyes seemed to be traveling to a distant universe.

"Huh? Nishinoya, is there any problem?" Asahi touched his friend's shoulder.

"Huh?" he nervously turned at his companion and dismissed the possibility "No, no… It's just… I had a bad feeling… Like something is about to happen… "

Asahi quivered, feeling a chill running over his whole body, he was truly afraid of those supernatural stories.

"D-don't say things like this…" his legs wobbled.

"Bwahaha, you're being a coward again, Asahi-san. Learn a bit with the others."

He joked, but the inkling feeling of worry was still wandering inside his heart. Could it be… Something was about to happen on Karasuno or… With him?

 **PROLOGUE/ END**


	2. Harder than Concrete

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **Summary:** Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai, what link those three schools aside their volleyball clubs? When a delinquent from Shiratorizawa starts to disturb the peace at Karasuno and Aoba Jousai, a mysterious small girl stands in to protect the members of the volleyball club, but who is she and with sort of relations she has to those clubs? At the same time, an unhealthy girl crosses Ushijima's path and she is also related to the delinquent…?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 01** : Harder than Concrete

Karasuno was training on the gym, Hinata and Kageyama practiced their tag play; Asahi training his powerful strikes; Daichi trained with Tsukishima and Sugawara discussed something with the coach. Nishinoya arrived late and apologized to his teammates, but soon he was using his "rolling thunder move" making the place noisy again.

"Wow! Awesomeee!" Hinata's eyes sparkled in admiration.

"By the way, Noya-san, where had you been?" Tanaka asked curiously, he had never seen Nishinoya arriving late for the trainings once.

"Ah, my sis had some problems, I had to help her!" he rubbed his nose with a finger as if feeling a sense of fulfilled duty.

"Sister?!" Tanaka's ears swelled in interest

"Do you have a sister? Is she younger than you?" Sawamura asked with a serene smile, even after two years he didn't know Nishinoya had a sister too.

"Yes, I have a sister! She's older, but she's a troublemaker!" he laughed, boasting off.

"H-huh? Is that something he should be proud of?" Asahi felt an awkward chill making his spine shiver.

"Does it mean she was suspended too?" Kageyama asked unaware of his rudeness

"Kageyama!" Sugawara forced his head to bow down "Sorry, Noya, he didn't mean to."

"Ah, but he almost hit the bullseye!" he saved a ball and a grin appeared on his face "She had some problems with delinquents on school and it was really serious, my mother was afraid they'd do something to harm her, so we had to find another school right now, almost in the middle of the year… Sheesh, she might be older, but she acts like a child sometimes."

They froze, to listen Nishinoya talking like that, just how childish was his sister?! Moreover, was she the delinquent type who'd call names and pick useless fights? Even with the curiosity, they concentrated on the team again.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Shiratorizawa Institute…**

Ushijima Wakatoshi had been training to the spring tournament and to the nationals, there were many freshmen on his team now and as a captain, he must guide them and teach them how to train hard to achieve their goals.

 **Ushijima's POV On**

I need to improve. Not only me. The team needs to improve. Ohira's attack was dull, Eita's serve was a bit off his standards, did something happen to him today? Tendou was doing just fine, but his last move was useless. There are many errors here and there, should I point it for them? No, coach probably will do it…

"You all come here!"

Ah, this whistle means we will get scolded. Weakness is unbearable for this team. If we want to get to the National, we must win. That's why, I'll do my best to grow even further and reach the peak.

 **OFF**

After receiving a pull on their ears, the team started to practice more energetically, while the coach pressured them to the point they were sweating with their nerves at the surface of their skin.

With the seething desire to be the best, he again hit the ball, his silhouette when he attacked was frightening, like some strong aura poured out, attracting the eyes of his allies and foes. The violent ace impressed his teammates by its destructive power, and because they noticed it was nearly impossible to defend the spike, they simply didn't move a muscle to not be hit by the ball.

The ball bounced out of the court at high speed coming back to his side of the court, Ushijima quickly stretched his arm but the ball only brushed on his lower arm. He grumbled irritated and looked back, it hit someone.

Some members flinched, the freshmen forgot to close the door of the gym and someone was passing by right on that moment. Worse, it was a girl, she simply dropped back when the ball stroke her face straight and strong, they nibbled their nails, praying that it wouldn't let a mark on her face.

Ushijima and the coach ran to aid her and the rest of the team was gathered at the entrance. The girl sat in a hurry touching her nose. She had a dark-brown hair tied in a loose coq and green eyes.

"Are you all right?" The coach squatted down to check if the female student was fine.

"Y-yes…" she gestured leisurely. "I was just distracted when I saw the training."

"Our deepest apologies." Ushijima bowed to rectify his team's flaw.

The members of the team sweated nervously and some of them thought the girl was cute, but soon they trembled in fear when the coach scolded them:

"Hey, you all get into the gym! You're going to practice saving the ball a hundred times! And close the damn door!"

"Iiek, y-yes!" they answered instantaneously and closed the door.

The coach opened his mouth to shout again, but sighed right after with a helpless comment:

"Not with us outside… Those boys…"

"Can you stand?"

Ushijima offered his hand to help her, but she refused politely, gesturing for him it was not necessary. She picked the ball and handed it to him when she stood up.

"Here."

"Are you sure you're right? Your nose is really red!" The trainer examined.

Both her forehead and nose were bright red after being hit with that violent ball, she simply smiled in response and completed:

"I'm fine, really. It's my fault too, I got carried away taking a peek at the training and couldn't react properly when the ball came, but it's fine. I'm sorry for the trouble." She bowed politely and left.

"Heh, who could've guessed, your team is quite popular with girls." The trainer joked laughing out heartedly.

He didn't answer the prank, Ushijima was sure he had seen that girl before, not that he could remember her face anyways. In the end, they engaged in the train and the coach did order them to train their reception again.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The ace of Shiratorizawa was entering his classroom, but he stopped by the entrance when he saw "the girl that had been hit by the ball back then". Well, it was not a good name, but that was how his teammates referred to her, they also commented on how though she was for blocking Ushijima's spike with her face, she was courageous.

She was sitting on a chair inside his class, he concluded she was a third year like him, he had thought so, she didn't look like a freshman neither a junior in the school, however, he couldn't bother less. His indifference was broken only when it was about volleyball.

When he left for the lunch break, he met a rowdy person: his self-proclaimed best friend, Tendou Satori, although their friendship seemed something pretty unilateral from an outsider's perspective. Satori slapped his back with a thud, in an amicable way.

"Wakatoshi-kun! What will we have for the training scheduled today?"

"Coach still wants us to train receptions…"

"Haha, he's still angry about that, then…" he laughed out loud, but his laugh ceased when he saw something quite interesting meters ahead "Huh? Isn't that the girl from yesterday?" he pointed out not bothering if he would be noticed.

"I guess so." He only gave a vague response.

"Heey!"

Satori called out loud, and the girl turned back. They were walking near the cinder track used by the runners' team. She was a bit confused after seeing them; she didn't know any of those two except for the brief meeting on the day before.

"You're the girl from yesterday, right? I'm Tendou Satori!" he greeted her with a broad smile, pulling her hand suddenly and shaking it like they were already good friends. "How is your forehead?"

"Ah… Hoshino Asami…" she smiled hesitantly. "I'm fine…"

"This one here is Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun! The one who made the attack that has hit your face!" he pointed to his friend who simply ignored the rude way he addressed him.

"Ah, I remember, from the volleyball club!" she chuckled as if her memory had finally manifested clearly.

"Yes, yes. How are you doing? That ball must have hurt a lot, our Wakatoshi-kun here doesn't know how to manage his strength!" he joked giving some pats on the shoulder of his unfazed friend "You know, if it hadn't bounced before it hit your head, it could've broken your nose!"

"R-really?" she touched her nose worriedly.

"Lucky you, when it bounced, the ball averted the trajectory a bit and lowered the strength of the impact!" he did exaggerated gestures.

"It was in part, my fault, anyways… I was daydreaming while watching that training, I really got mesmerized."

"Do you like volleyball?" the cunning Satori guessed, raising a brow.

"Yes!" her tone was staunched "To tell the truth, I'd like to play, if I could."

"Eh, did you get rejected on the female's team? Our school also had a good female team of volleyball…"

"Ah, no, no…" she denied swinging her hand "I didn't try to enter the team."

"Huh?" Satori stopped, surprised with her assertion "Why not?"

"Well, I thought about it, but I'm not suited for it." she had a resigned expression "There are some problems here and there regarding doing volleyball, so I didn't try."

"That only means you definitely didn't take any effort, not that you weren't capable of entering."

This time, it was Ushijima who conjectured, a drop of sweat formed on Satori's face how could he criticize the lack of confidence of a young girl like that? He was a senseless man, indeed.

Hoshino frowned irritated and came closer, surely there was an evident difference in height, her head was a few centimeters below his shoulder's height, she had to look above, but she didn't seem intimidated at all when she raised her voice:

"Listen here-"

She initiated, and he frowned slightly, prepared to retort her arguments, but her face got paler and paler and she stepped back, lowering her head and coughing.

"What? Hoshi-chan, are you fine?" Satori asked concerned.

"I am-" her voice was gritty and she coughed unstoppable for some seconds.

The middle blocker switched his gaze from his friend to the girl many times. Ushijima watched as the girl coughed for some moments, when she had finally recovered:

"Hey, are you sure it's fine…?" Tendou smiled nervously touching her shoulder.

"I'm not fine… That guy makes me sick…" she narrowed her eyes sending a sharp and irritated glare to the ace of Shiratorizawa.

Satori froze in place and the girl left. On the following moment, he burst into laugh and bended his body over his stomach to laugh harder.

"She… She has just insulted you out of blue! I like that girl, she has some attitude!" he laughed hard.

"I don't care." He retorted insipid.

"But, you did deserve!" the other smirked "Wakatoshi-kun, you can't be so surly with a girl, if you want to say something tell it sweetly." He advised "You'll never get a girlfriend if you act like that!"

"I'm not interested."

"Gah!" he got startled "See! That's the rudeness I'm telling you about! Be careful!"

"She's not suited to volleyball because she doesn't have any tenacity to do it…"

"Heh… You're quite sullen when it's about volleyball… Only because she said that, you shouldn't threat her badly…" he put his hands behind his head.

"I don't like people who boast about liking something if they don't even allow themselves to take the minimum efforts to achieve it…"

"I got it, I got it. You're not inclined to listen to my advice, are you?"

He sighed heavily, worrying if some day, his friend would be able to simply smile and joke like any other normal teenager.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **At the end of the afternoon,**

 **Elsewhere in the city…**

A group of rebel striplings wearing Shiratorizawa's uniform was reuniting lurking on an alley and smoking. They watched as people passed by, waiting that some distracted grunt passed by to assault, however, an unexpected person stood at the entrance of the alley.

It was a short girl: her stature, body and even face looked like a middle schooler's. Her hair was dark-brown narrowly reaching the middle of her back; the color was almost black except for a strand in the middle of her bangs which was died in a light-brown color. Her eyes had sharp features molded in a light-brown color. She was wearing a flower patterned light-blue dress, thus they couldn't know from which school she was, and she had a broad smile on face.

"Uh? What's up to that girl?"

"I don't like the way she's looking at us!"

They walked approaching the girl, but before they got near enough to settle their differences, the girl got distracted when another girl pulled her wrist, dragging her along somewhere.

"Huh? What's wrong with that little kid?" the delinquent scratched his head, perplexed with the scene.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the strange meeting and after Ushijima got a hater with a single phrase, they had classes, oddly, Hoshino had vanished from the class, could it be she was so angry she couldn't be in the same place as him?

When the hard training had ended, as usual, the ace made his way home running, however, his friend accompanied him that day.

"Hey, Ushijima, let's stop by some cafe!" Satori tried to run at the same pace as his teammate.

"….. Why?" the brown-haired questioned, he knew the answer, but he intended to display his refusal through that question alone.

"Don't be so cruel, we've trained harder today! We deserve a break!" he patted his friend's shoulder and his eyes suddenly widened in amusement, like a child impressed by a new toy "Ah, look, that one is fine!"

He grabbed his friend's arm and pointed to a cafe on the other side of the street. Ushijima would refuse bluntly this time, but before he did, he was hauled to the place.

Inside the cafe, they sat in front of each other and the ace had an inquiring air around him as he stared deadly silent to his teammate who dragged him there.

"Well, I'm just helping you to relief this dense mood of yours. It's not good for your health!"

He knew there was something behind the seemingly gentle and lax words of his companion, but he was still trying to figure out what. It was when they heard a familiar voice:

"Good night, dear clients, have you decided your order?"

They both looked at the waitress with a blank face, she was smiling with closed eyes, but her expression changed when she opened her eyes and saw their faces. There was a twitch on Hoshino's brows when she looked at them **. He:** Ushijima Wakatoshi again.

"Hoshi-chan!" Tendou greeted cheerfully, it was a pleasant _coincidence_ she worked there.

"Good night." Her voice was cold and strong, her expression darkened as she looked to the other youngster "For you too."

"I didn't know you worked near the school."

"It's only a part-time job." She sighed taking a small notebook to take their orders.

"Hey!" someone stopped behind her.

It was a tall, large and muscular man in a rigid posture with a frightening aura around him, he called Hoshino's attention:

"Hoshino, work properly, it's your work place, not your summer vacation!" he reprehended.

"Ah, sorry." She bowed and remained like that until her boss left the scene, then she turned back to them even angrier and her mouth forced a commercial smile filled with dudgeon:

"So, what are your orders, _dear_ clients?" there were some veins popping out the hand she used to hold the small notebook.

"Scary…" Satori voiced internally, shrinking his shoulders.

They ordered only drinks, because Ushijima refused to eat something from that place. After serving their orders, Satori watched as the girl hurriedly walked from a corner to another of the place, serving people. It seemed to be a tiring job.

"I won't ask forgiveness." That affirmation came as an arrow to Satori as Ushijima noticed the whole plot "If it was what you were scheming…"

"You're not funny at all!" he scratched the back of his head "But I'm still earnest about threating girls well, ok?"

Before he answered, a shadow appeared by their side, it was her, she still had the annoyed commercial smile.

"Hoshi-chan, we're leaving now!" he announced animatedly.

"Go and never come back!" it was what she thought, but her answer was quite contrary to her real thoughts: "Please come back when you have time!"

"We will!" he contained his laugh, putting a hand on his mouth, those were funny moments.

"Hoshino, what are you doing here? Go serve that other table!" her chief appeared again, complaining about her job.

"I'm going, Sir!"

She hurriedly turned to leave, but her steps ceased and she started to cough again, covering her mouth. It called the attention of the other clients, and soon her boss appeared again.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered in a lecturing tone, but Satori and Ushijima listened since they were close enough of her.

"Go cough outside, the clients will not come back if they see there's someone sick serving them!"

"Yes… Sir." She said between coughs and left the cafe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Outside the cafe, Hoshino sat on a bench on the back of the building that was in front of a nearby square. Her cough didn't stop, in fact it accentuated with the cold breeze from the pitch black night. She still had work to do, and perhaps her diligent personality was only making her health get worse.

Her cough ceased for a moment and she tried to take some breathe before there was another crisis, it seemed hard to breathe as she inspired deeply and her chest expanded, she was visibly tired. Her eyes turned fast to the side when she heard steps drawing closer, at that hour of night…

"Hoshi-chan, are you all right?" Tendou waved his hand greeting her and taking a seat beside the girl without asking her permission.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your kindness." She answered with a frivolous mood, her expression told she was weary "Just-"

She coughed again, they boys flinched, was that some contagious disease? She didn't seem well, her eyes were so squinted and it looked quite painful from the expression she did.

"Hoshi-chan, is that a-" Satori stopped when she stretched her hand gesturing for him to stay away.

When she stopped coughing, she still covered her mouth with a hand. Her eyes landed on the red-haired once more, but she seemed somewhat disappointed, not with them, but with herself.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." When she uncovered her mouth, the boys went silent. "H-huh? What's wrong?"

She asked apprehensively when the look on their faces became petrified in a mix of confusion and dread. Then, she looked at her own hand, there was some blood. She took a handkerchief from the pocket of her apron instantly and wiped the blood coming out of her mouth. Even Ushijima was starting to display some preoccupation on his expression at that point.

What was happening? Was she sick and that was why she coughed that time too? They couldn't help but fell uneasiness as she cleaned that blood. Never had they known their classmate had a serious disease, at least, until now…

Which bonds would ensue from those scattered characters along the plot?


	3. Siblings

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **Summary:** Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai, what link those three schools aside their volleyball clubs? When a delinquent from Shiratorizawa starts to disturb the peace at Karasuno and Aoba Jousai, a mysterious small girl stands in to protect the members of the volleyball club, but who is she and with sort of relations she has to those clubs? At the same time, an unhealthy girl crosses Ushijima's path and she is also related to the delinquent…?

 **P.S.:** I'm not a native, and I don't have a beta, if you find any grammar error, tell me, please.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 02** : Siblings

"Hoshino…?"

Satori gulped concerned, it was the first time he called her surname correctly instead of the friendly way he used before.

"Ah." She gestured leisurely with her hand "That happens a lot, don't bother, really."

"Isn't it a reason to bother even more if it happens a lot?" he flinched nervously.

"No, no…"

"Are you sick?" That was an obvious question and Satori regretted right after questioning, but she answered calmly:

"Yes." There wasn't a hint of worry on her voice, she told like it was supposed to be something common.

"Hoshi-chan! We will take you to the hospital immediately!" Satori declared, grabbing her arms dramatically.

"There's no meaning in going to the hospital now, as I've said, it's not something you should worry about." She sighed like she was troubled to tell them and stared at him for a second before disclosing information "Actually, It's a disease I have since I was a child, that's why I'm telling you shouldn't worry."

"Disease…?" Ushijima pronounced himself for the first time.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes when she stared at him, she still held some grudge against the captain "Alpha-1 Antitrypsin Deficiency. It's a disease in which you become more susceptible to lungs or liver's problems and there's no cure, in my case, it brought harm to my lungs. I take some medicines to keep my condition stable, but doctors said that when facing a stressful or difficult situation, it aggravates due to psychological instability."

"Ah… Stressful situations…"

Tendou could list at least two situations, one of them involved his friend, to whom he was looking at, raising a brow telling him that he should've listen to his advice for once and all; and the other one was related to her insensible boss.

In fact, Ushijima was baffled, he opened his mouth a bit, until now he was unaware of her illness, and of course, he couldn't have predicted it was something serious like a disease, but he felt guilty when he remembered what he had said about efforts.

In the end, he was very wrong about her, it wasn't a matter of lacking effort, but a completely different reason. She wasn't lying about liking volleyball, unfortunately, she was not blessed with health enough to play the game. He also remembered how he misinterpreted her words when she said he was making her feel "sick", that was not figuratively, but she was talking about the literal meaning.

"I'm sorry." He said on an impulse.

"Huh?" the other two were surprised with his sentence.

"Back then, I told it was a lack of effort. I didn't know it was a disease. I'm sorry if it offended you." He repeated with a slight curve on his brows, indicating that he really disapproved his own actions.

She raised a brow almost analyzing if she should or not forget the grudge, and a laugh irrupted her decision, it was Satori. He was just satisfied to see that his friend was taking into account his wise advise, after all, Ushijima was not a bad person, he was only a straight-forward confident man, and, sometimes that confidence could be mistaken by a crude arrogance.

"That was nothing." She dispatched the pitiful mood forming "By the way, I need go back to work now or it will be discounted on my salary." She stood up tightening her apron to go back.

"That is a bit rough… Doesn't your boss know you're sick?"

"He won't take this into consideration, hence, if you excuse me…" she bowed and entered the bar again.

"She seems to lead a hard life…" Tendou commented feeling some pity for her, but his attention focused on his friend again and he poked him with an elbow "I'm surprised you apologized! You're finally listening to me, huh?"

"I was wrong. There was nothing off about apologizing…" he answered unwavering.

"Haha, that's our Wakatoshi-kun!" he slapped the back of the ace again.

They left the scene after knowing a tad about their fellow third year. Now could they restart and get along well with the girl this time?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Hoshino attended to the classes as if there was nothing wrong at all, she was concentrated on the lessons.

Ushijima met Satori on the corridors, to tell the truth it was much more a forced encounter by the latter one, and they went to the gym, in the middle of the path, their eyes caught a glimpse of turmoil ahead.

There were many students reunited, around a short black-haired boy; the students looked like delinquents doing some sort of extortion. Ushijima was indifferent, but Satori frowned and also closed his lips in a line. Among the delinquents, they could identify the leader: a fairly tall young man with a sturdy built like Ushijima. He looked about the same age as them, brown eyes and a cynical smile they find despicable. His hair was a spiky died in blonde with some brown strands which were probably the original color of it.

"Eh, bullying at those days?" Satori narrowed his eyes upset by that situation. "I guess we should save the day!"

The ace simply casted a side-glance to his friend, with an unfathomable expression that his companion judged to be something like "Why should we? Let them solve their problems alone."

"Ah, come on, we can't let some kouhai get bullied by those rebel senpais, we need to preserve our image as good senpais!"

He took the lead and approached the gathering of delinquents, Ushijima sighed heavily and followed him, not that he wanted to support that decision, but he couldn't let his teammate alone. He needed to take care of that situation as fast as possible and go to the train.

"Hey, hey, guys! Stop picking on him!" Satori walked scratching the back of his head with a carefree smile.

He heard some delinquents gulping when they saw him, his red-hair and his appearance conceded him the nickname "monster", this reminiscence came to his memory after listening their nervousness, however, the seemingly "boss" of the delinquents wasn't intimidated. As if challenging Satori, he put his arm around his victim's shoulder.

"What? We're being good senpais and helping him with some issues, you can rest assured right?" he smirked looking at the boy that was visibly frightened.

"Come on, coming from a guy with his hair dyed like a delinquent… Our kouhais will have wrong impressions about us." The red-haired insisted furrowing deeply his brows.

"Says the one with red-hair."

"It's the natural color, plus, I'm not trying to scare anyone."

"Eh…"

Although it was just a brief sound, the situation changed in an instant, the other four delinquents stepped onward preparing to fight, at the same time, Ushijima paralleled their actions, standing beside his teammate.

"Oh…" the boss let go of the black-haired boy, almost admired with their courage to take on his challenge. "Good to see there are guys with guts… I thought the school only had the ones like the boy here." He ruffled violently the hair of the youngster.

"We're not here to pick a fight." The ace of Shiratorizawa stated fearlessly "Just let the boy go, we don't have time to waste on pesky fights."

"What?"

Ushiwaka hit a nerve, even if it wasn't his intention, now he had inflamed the rage of that blonde guy. The air grew tense as a battle mood installed, yet, before a real fight started, someone interrupted:

"Hey, Ushijima, Satori, the training will start soon!"

It was a teammate of them he shouted our loud at distance and beckoned to called their attention, they immediately got startled, the delinquents too. The guy stood there, as if waiting for the two companions.

"Hoh, you two look busy, I'll be a good guy and let you go today, because I have some issues to solve too." The blonde pointed Ushijima's chest with his index finger, defying him. "We'll settle this another time!"

They disbanded and vanished from the sights of people. Satori raised a brow, wondering since when their school had those bad guys around.

"Don't worry, he's just talk, I bet you could defeat him in less than one minute." He patted his friend's shoulder.

"I'm not willing to fight. Let's go." The ace changed the subject like a master and walked away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leaving the gym of Aoba Johsai, Oikawa walked nonchalantly alongside with his best friend. Iwaizumi had a grumpy face, but he was pondering about something and he casted a side-glance to the smiling Oikawa.

"What's wrong, Iwa-chan?"

He said not even looking at his friend, he didn't need to. He could portrait exactly on his mind which expression his companion had. He occupied himself waving his hand to greet some girls who blushed and jumped out of joy after receiving his attention.

"The last training session we had today... There are still some moves we need to improve or else…"

"Hey, hey, calm down…" he patted his vice-captain's back twice "We will win Shiratorizawa this time."

Some girls started to swarm around Oikawa in a moment of distraction and Iwaizumi tried to scare them away with a scowl, but it was inutile, they were determined to stay there and show their affection to the captain. Then, a girl was caught in the middle of that gathering of fans while trying to walk towards the school building, she stumbled and got pushed from a side to another amidst the frenzy of the other girls, stepping onwards, bumping into Oikawa.

Her nose got red, she was so tiny the top of her head almost couldn't reach Oikawa's chest height; her big eyes stared at him while she covered her small red nose, her hair was almost completely dark-brown if not for the light-brown strand in the middle of her bangs. He gently touched her shoulders and asked:

"Are you fine?"

"Hm."

She answered quietly with nod, staring at him with a blank expression, it was funny because she had to raise a lot her neck just to look upwards. Her features looked like a doll, because of her petite stature and slim built; the thin traits of her face and her sharp brown orbs which held the same expressivity as a child.

Oikawa was puzzled with another fact that he had just noticed when looking at her: she wasn't using a uniform. Of course, she mustn't even be the same age as him, but she should be wearing a uniform from her school, right? Could it be she was a middle schooler infiltrating on the school to do something?

The other girls snapped. They felt jealous because there was another person receiving his full attention now. They started to complain in a loud voice, making a fuss, and he let the girl go, scratching his head and apologizing to his fans, they calmed down and blushed. Iwaizumi grimaced and kicked Oikawa's butt.

"Move, moron!"

"Ah, Iwa-chan…" he massaged it and the girls had scared expressions after seeing the violent temper of his colleague.

Then, he looked around, that girl in a plain dress was nowhere to be seen, he wondered where she had gone, she was so small he swore she could infiltrate on any crowd and disappear, just like a mischievous little kid.

"What are you looking at?! Move!" his captain pushed him forward.

"I'm going, I'm going." He chuckled like it was funny, and waved to the girls, some of them fainted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Karasuno High School**

Hinata and Kageyama got another point with their combined strengths. They high-fived after succeeding. Sugawara smiled seeing how much energy they had, maybe that was why they slept during classes, their battery was used on trainings only.

Their teacher Takeda came running into the gym almost out of breath. They stopped playing on the time Kageyama had already sent the next ball to the air, due to their distraction, the ball fell right on Tanaka's head, causing a funny scene where he got angry and his classmates laughed, the black-haired setter bowed in an obtuse angle, his head almost touched the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ukai asked with a drop of sweat.

"I've come to tell something to you all…" the teacher adjusted his glasses "I came direct from a meeting with the other teachers and the headmaster… It seems there is a strange group of delinquents hanging on the school outskirts, the headmaster is worried with the security and he summoned us teachers to a meeting…"

"E-eh, is it true?" Asahi felt a chill running down his spine.

"Don't be a coward! If they try to pick a fight we just need to win the battle!"Nishinoya raised a brow confident on his fighting skills.

"That's it, Noya-san!" Tanaka braved.

"Y-yeah!" Hinata supported their decision, but he was hiding behind Tanaka.

"That's not about winning. We aren't here to pick fights." The captain intervened "Think carefully before starting a fight, not only it's dangerous and it could cause many troubles for us."

"Troubles?" Kageyama was perplexed "Why?"

"It seems the idiots haven't understood the seriousness of this predicament yet…" Tsukishima mocked in an earnest tone and adjusted his glasses.

"Actually, I didn't understand too, Tsukki…" his friend commented in a low voice receiving a daunting glare from the middle blocker.

"Kageyama, the reason why captain said it it's because of we pick fights, not only we could get hurt, but we can get declassified from the tournaments, depending on the damage we cause, we can even stay a whole year out of courts…" Sugawara kindly explained.

"Eh?!" Hinata panicked "Is it that serious?!" he nibbled his nails nervously.

"W-we won't pick fights then."

Kageyama nodded firmly scared with the possibility. Sugawara chuckled with their frankness. They were so honest about their desire to stay on the courts.

"Listen well!" the coach called their attention, and instructed: "Don't go home alone and be sure to tread carefully and pay attention to your surroundings, if you see a suspicious person, do not hesitate to turn round and take another path!"

"Yes!" the team said in unison.

Takeda sensei was still preoccupied, but he felt relief when he heard the instructions, their students would respect the coach's words, at least, it was a start for them, now the only problem was to take those delinquents away from the school, but it was a job for the police.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Shiratorizawa Institute…**

After the usual training schedule, it was already eight P.M. Ushijima was calmly going home and again, Satori followed him. The ace wondered what was so special about himself, he never really hold a long conversation, yet that guy kept calling him friendly, like they had known each other since a long time even before they had passed those three years together.

"Oh…"

His friend stopped unusually surprised, he also stopped when he got a wind of the situation, narrowing his eyes slightly. At the entrance of the school, the blonde guy was waiting for them with a contemptuous smile.

"I don't know what you were doing, but dudes, you got here late!" he commented with an ironical grin on face.

"Oh, were you waiting for us?" Satori smiled provokingly, fueling the irritation of his newly-acquired rival.

"I don't like to let matters unsettled, I can't rest until I solve my issues with you guys…" he crackled his fingers and enlaced it, stretching his hands and arms, preparing to pick a fight.

"What a troublesome man…" the red-haired chuckled with dismay, slightly annoyed by the persistence of that delinquent.

A tense mood installed around the air as they exchanged a glare, thirsty for a fight. In fact, the only one longing to pick a fight was the blonde. Nevertheless, their battle mood was interrupted again, this time by a different person:

"Arata, what are you doing here?"

It was Hoshino, she was seemingly tired as she stared at the blonde delinquent. His smirk vanished and his expression became serious for a brief moment, but soon he had the defiant and cocky smirk on his face again.

The other two were amused wondering which sort of relationship the girl had with a delinquent. Their doubt was solved on the following second, much to their shock:

"Nee-chan, I could ask you the same. What are you still doing here, didn't you have a job on that dirty snack bar or something like that?"

He put his hands on pocket and approached swiftly looking her from above, there was a big gap between their heights, but that was not the only reason he looked taller than her, he had a haughty and bossy aura that made it look like he was threatening the girl:

"Don't tell me you got fired?"

"It's a cafe. And that's none of your concern." She was firm and confronted him: "Just what are you doing here?"

"Heh…"

His face darkened and he couldn't hide the vicious, irritated traits of his expression, Satori and Ushijima were ready to stop him if he did any brusque movement, because it looked like he would hit the girl at any moment.

"I was only having a little talk with those guys." He sniffed mockingly "By the way, won't your mother be worried if you stay until late?" he put a hand around her shoulder, and raised a brown with derision.

"Your father too…" she pushed him softly to the side, forcing him to step back, but her eyes were looking at the ground.

The delinquent was astute enough to notice something strange about her behavior, and casted a side-glance to the boys watching the scene.

"Oh, I got it… You know them." His smirk enlarged.

"Of course I do, they're my classmates." She stated unbothered "So, would you do me favor and go home already?"

"What a boring girl." He scoffed "Allright, I can talk to them later, I don't want any problem here." He waved his hands in a jesting manner and walked away, before disappearing from their sights, he sent a glare to the volleyball players, as if challenging them.

Hoshino sighed heavily, massaging her temples as if a headache had just stroke her, then she turned to the two and Satori has many questions to ask:

"Hoshi-chan… Is that guy… Your sibling?" he gulped thinking how they did not have any similarity.

"That useless brat is just a troublemaker." she blurted out frowning annoyed.

"E-eh?" the red-haired was confused.

"We aren't blood related, his father married my mother and he insists on calling me sister to make me snap." She had a pitiful expression when looking at them "I'm sorry of he caused trouble, he likes to pick inutile fights with anyone who stares at him more than three seconds. Just don't fall for his provocations, I'm sure you're both intelligent enough to ignore it, unlike that kid."

Satori burst into laugh, she could look fragile, but the girl had courage to talk like that, even though she was facing a real delinquent.

"By the way what are you doing here?" he asked with a smile on face.

"Ah, I was… In the infirmary…"

They silenced, looking worriedly at the girl who seemed casually unpreoccupied, like her health state didn't bother at all.

"Weren't you feeling well again?"

Tendou broke the gloomy mood with a nervous curve on his lips, it was meant to soothe the tension, but that was not a subject that would make she feel better and he only noticed it just after the words came out his mouth involuntarily.

"That's because I left home in a hurry and forgot to take my medicines, but that's not a big case anyways." She again, dismissed the matter.

Ushijima frowned, almost like he was annoyed by her sentence, his aloofness turned into a deep scowl, it was expressed on his face he wanted to accuse her of something.

"If you're that sick you shouldn't be so irresponsible."

The captain of Shiratorizawa let out as if it was what had been bothering him, and the other two flinched. He was very fastidious when it regarded responsibilities and duties.

"I know that already!" she answered irritated "I don't need you to refresh my memory." She said between her teeth narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, hey…" Satori stood in front of his friend, gesturing with his hands to calm down the girl "Don't get angry, Hoshi-chan, that guy must look like a rude person, but that's not it, really!" he tried to defend his friend.

"I know what you're going to say, but sincerity and rudeness are different things!" she put her hands on hips, indignant. "That guy is just being callous."

"You too is being a bit sharp, Hoshi-chan…" he thought but didn't dare to even open his mouth and say it to her since there was some sort of inflammable aura leaking out of her body.

Ushijima had the same featureless expression even when the girl was clearly insulting him, maybe, he just didn't understand she was criticizing his earnestness.

"It is-" when she started the next phrase, she began coughing, and covered her mouth.

"Ah, stress again…" Satori immediately guessed the reason why she was not feeling well. "Hoshi-chan, take a deep breathe." He approached carefully, but she gesture for him to stay away stretching her arm.

She coughed until her throat became dry, it looked pretty painful. They had a drop of sweat rolling down their faces, wondering if she would be fine after that, perhaps it would be good to go back to the infirmary and rest more.

"… Your face really gets on my nerves." She declared narrowing her eyes, with a bummed expression when looking at Ushijima.

He had a question mark above his head, for him he didn't really say anything wrong, in addition, was there something off about his face? Again, he failed to comprehend she was referring to his lack of emotions, Satori couldn't help but laugh hard, that guy had serious issues in understanding feelings, right?

"I'm going home… But I'll give an advice to you: avoid that inutile brother of mine and do not pick fights with him, when he lays his eyes on someone, he is really stubborn to let it go, be careful, he'll do anything to make you lose your temper…"

"Eh, serious? He does seem the dangerous type…" Tendou smiled wryly imagining which sort or troubles they would have if they met that blonde again.

"Don't worry, as I've said, he won't cause trouble as long as you're smarter than him. I'm sure you won't fall for his traps so easily." she beckoned and left the school.

Satori couldn't dismiss the thought that she had a far more complex life than they could see, and he also worried about her warning. Based on what she has told them, that blonde guy called Arata would summon troubles for them. What would he try next?


	4. Hardships

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **Summary:** Karasuno, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai, what link those three schools aside their volleyball clubs? When a delinquent from Shiratorizawa starts to disturb the peace at Karasuno and Aoba Jousai, a mysterious small girl stands in to protect the members of the volleyball club, but who is she and with sort of relations she has to those clubs? At the same time, an unhealthy girl crosses Ushijima's path and she is also related to the delinquent…?

 **P.S.:** I'm not a native, and I don't have a beta, if you find any grammar error, tell me, please.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 03** : Hardships

 **Karasuno outskirts,**

A group of delinquents was going down the mountain road near Karasuno under the cold, pitch dark night. The silence allowed them to listen accurately the crows above. One of them looked at the eerie birds flying and clicked his tongue, the light poles could barely illuminate their path and the animals flying above were nothing but a shadow in darkness.

"They look pests! What's wrong with this place?"

"Hey, don't complain." Another rebellious teen touched his shoulder "You remember boss' orders, right?"

"Don't start brawling in the middle of the streets you two!" a third boy intervened, separating the other two.

"He was clear like crystal."

The first one sighed heavily. Why did they have to go to such place in the middle of nowhere just to watch over a single enemy? Was that opponent so strong?

"Shit, they get beaten by some shrimp and we have to clean their mess…" one of them murmured "By the way, where is this Karasuno school?"

The teenager walking ahead, leading the way stopped, his body halted suddenly and his companions gulped, feeling a strange tension building up. At the end of the mountain road, there was a single silhouette: a small girl with a long dark hair, wearing a plain white dress that looked to be shining under the moon and flapped as the wind blew past. She was standing still. They couldn't see clearly her face neither the color of her hair, only those sharp, menacing eyes fixated on them. The leader stepped back, gulping:

"What the hell is that…?"

"I-I don't know… But I don't like that kid!"

"It doesn't matter who she is or what she is, the orders were clear, to finish anyone who hinders on our way!"

The delinquent shoved his colleagues aside; to prove them there was nothing to fear. However, at that night, the sky was the only witnesses of the destiny that awaited those delinquents as their yells echoes through the neighborhood.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Shiratorizawa Institute,**

The volleyball team was training on the gym. Tendou and Ushijima were concentrated, and when the training ended, the first one was almost out of breathe, while latter one didn't seem tired at all.

"Wow… I must admit, you're a genius… How can you not be fatigued after this hellish training?"

"I'm used to it." he answered unbothered by the comment of his friend.

When they were leaving the gymnasium, while Tendou did a monologue in an attempt to talk to his comrade, they noticed there was a shadow lurking at the entrance of the school. It was the blonde delinquent, he had a creepy smile on face and after he caught a glimpse of the two players, he vanished from their sight.

"Huh… I don't like that fake-brother… What is that cunning guy planning?" the red-haired narrowed his eyes distrustfully.

"I don't care…"

"Huh, a fearless guy, really! That's our Wakatoshi-kun!" he patted his friend's shoulder again. "By the way, I had an excellent idea."

Ushijima casted his glance to Satori slowly, predicting that his friend was possibly scheming something again. Then, after some time, they were at the cafe, and there was Hoshino standing near their seats again, she had a darkened, doubtful glare, wondering what they were doing there.

"Then," she picked her pen "What will be your order for today?" her commercial smile appeared.

"Ah, Hoshi-chan, we'd love a cup of coffee! I need some energy after that hellish training!" he asked cheerfully.

"You're the one who seems to be most energetic, though." she took a note "And you?"

"The same!" it was Satori who answered on Ushijima's sake, before the other even had the chance.

"Pff, fine." Hoshino couldn't help but contain her chuckle. "But, I'm curious, what are you really doing here? I'm sure it wasn't for the coffee you came…" she landed her gaze on Tendou, who was probably the mentor behind that scheme.

"You're very smart, Hoshi-chan… But you're quite right! We wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" she raised a brow. "Right, I'll listen to you… But I'm a bit occupied now, if you could wait until tomorrow it would be better, we can talk on school…"

"Well, the problem is… Related to your brother." Satori cut right off the bat.

Her expression changed, like they had hit a nerve. Her brows furrowed slightly and an earnest tone was drawn on her face.

"What is it? Did he do something bad to you?"

"I guess he was following us back then… I'm predicting he will try something and I'd like to know a bit about him… What's his problem?"

He was so straight she took a second to understand his question, and when she was about to answer:

"Work properly! Don't just stand there, the clients are waiting!"

It was her boss again, he gave a firm slap on her back, and she coughed a bit, getting startled, she bowed to them. The red-haired felt compassion, what a crappy boss she had.

"I talk to you when I finish my turn." She whispered and immediately left in a rush.

She received at least three advertences from her boss after that, and when she finally came to handle their coffees, she was exhausted. Before handing it to them, she spied her surroundings and checked if her boss as around, after ascertain he wasn't, she started to talk, still holding the tray with their coffees as if it was an excuse for her to be there:

"… About Arata… I'm really sorry but I can't convince him to let you go once he had decided to pull a fight with you…"

"He seems to be a burdensome brother…"the middle blocker only voiced the lines written on her face.

"He is." She sighed heavily "Unfortunately, he isn't the type who will listen even if I talk to him, and it's not like talking to his father will work anyways…"

"You have your hands tied, then…" Satori puffed "I'm sorry for bothering you, Hoshi-chan."

"No… I should be able to do something, but it's just…" she sighed in distress.

"I can't understand."

Hoshino and Satori flinched with the sudden pronouncement of their acquaintance. They stared at Ushijima who had frowned subtly his brows, looking at the girl.

"It's not your duty to babysit your brother… Furthermore, if you're this sick, you shouldn't even be working here. Why are you still working on this place? If you can't endure this, you should quit and preserve your health."

His eyes had a defiant and irritated glint, he didn't like people who pretended to be strong when they had weakness stamped on their faces. She could even shout and get angry, but when it came to her brother she was simply incapable of solving the matter, moreover, she had a very weak constitution and had to give up on becoming a volleyball player, but at the same time, she was risking her health by working on that busy, discouraging place which only brought her more and more stress. He couldn't comprehend her choices, if she really had tenacity to do sports, she'd do it since she was already doing something who extracted her health to begin with.

"H-hey, Wakatoshi-kun." Satori was nervous, how could his friend be so insensible?!

Hoshino felt responsible for her brother's acts and she wanted to help, then Ushijima had to criticize her like that. Satori started to gesture and tried to minimize the tension in situation, but, it was too late.

The girl who was still handing their coffees to them grasped a cup and tossed the hot liquid at Ushijima. He stood up in an impulse, it was burning his clothes. He looked at her, flabbergasted and puzzled at the same time. The burning pain invaded his senses, was she out of mind?

"You know absolutely nothing about me, jerk!"

There was a flickering glint of rage on her eyes and a deep frown on her face, Satori sweated aplenty seeing the uncontrolled situation. Ushijima had a perplexed expression, on his logic he hadn't done anything wrong except point out to her what he couldn't watch passively.

"Hey, what's the problem here?!"

The manager of the cafe arrived to complain with the girl, many people were paying attention to the scene. She cooled down instantly and a shiver ran down her spine, this time she'd get fired.

"W-we're fine!" Satori panicked, "She just stumbled, it's nothing really! My friend here doesn't care! He's fine, see?"

He slapped Ushijima's back strongly. The ace of the team curved down the lips, in distaste, but he silenced and followed with his companion's excuse. They left the café hurriedly.

"Sheesh, I almost had a heart attack." The red-haired touched his chest, his heart was still accelerated "But you were pretty crude, Wakatoshi-kun, listen to me once in a while, you were very rude to the girl!"

"I only said the truth." He contested his friend "I may apologize if she felt offended, but what I mean is she shouldn't lie to herself and deteriorate her health."

Satori suspired heavily. In the end, Ushijima was only concerned, what was very uncommon and remarkable, he thought. It was not that he wanted to offend her, but rather that he couldn't stay silent about her current situation, even when she was sick, she was being explored to the bottom and didn't have time to take care of herself, plus, instead of worrying about herself, she did everything to pretend she was perfectly health, even when she needed help.

Tendou was preoccupied with her too, but instead of saying it out loud on her face, he thought it was better if he knew a bit more about her first, it was necessary to have some sensitivity to talk about such delicate matters.

Before he had time to process that and explain to his friend he should be more gentle and patient to talk to the girl, she stormed out of the cafe. Her face was entirely red, her arterial pressure had run amuck.

"Ah, here it comes, the real tempest."

The middle blocker pondered in a second if he should or not put himself in front of his friend, but after taking a good look at Hoshino's face he thought it was better if his friend dealt with it and learnt through experience.

"What are you still doing here?!" she wheezed in fury. "I almost got fired now."

"You dropped hot coffee on a client, so, it isn't a wonder." Satori joked, but his expression was petrified and he gulped when she sent a killing glare.

"Did you think it was funny? I received a big scolding!"

"The stress is making your feel sicker, if that's how it is, why haven't you resigned your job already? There's no point in pretending to be strong if you can't deal with the pressure that comes from it."

Ushijima's tongue stroke again, it did seem he was trying to provoke her, but it wasn't his purpose, yet he got an equivalent response: she slapped his face in a way his head turned to the side and his cheek was marked with the palm of her hand.

He was astounded at first and even Satori flinched with the sound the slap did, squinting his eyes sharing the same pain as his friend, he wouldn't dare to mess with that girl. He was sure she was smaller and definitely weaker than Ushijima, but her hit looked quite painful.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!"

Ushijima touched his cheek bewildered, it burned, not only his skin, but there was a bustling heat inside his chest too. Never had he seen someone so enraged, it remembered him when his mother lectured him for writing with his left hand, he moved his torso back a bit. He was at loss for words and completely oblivious to what he had said wrong.

"You-" she started to cough and her throat became hoarse "Yo…u" the intervals between her coughing decreased and she started to bend, closing her eyes.

"Are you…" Ushijima stretched his hand in an attempt to help, but it was futile, she shoved it away.

"Stay away from me!"

She turned her back to them and squatted down, this time Satori approached and squatted down too, touching her back.

"Hoshi-chan, take a breath."

"I'm fine…" she stopped coughing but she had some difficult to respire, standing up, wobbling.

"You should go to the hospital." Tendou's brows curled in worry.

"No." she denied convicted.

"Why are you so headstrong about this?" he sweated worriedly.

"I don't have time to go to the hospital, listen… Do you think I'm the only one with problems here? Do you think I haven't pondered about taking a job when my health is so unstable?"

Her eyes oscillated and teared up, they got startled again, the more they talked with her, less they understood what was passing by her mind. Satori felt a quiver, the situation was only getting worse, first Ushijima insulted the girl, now he had made her cry, was he even aware of the graveness of his words?

"I have no choice!"

"Hoshino-chan, calm down…" Tendou tried yet again to smooth the mood, but she continued:

"My mother is as sick as me, do you think I would be here instead of-"

Before she continued, she paused and frowned even more, then turned away and stomped the ground when leaving, perhaps she felt they didn't deserve to listen to any explanation.

"My, my… Wakatoshi-kun, you should start preparing a good apologize. An amazing one, I'd say."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Night time,**

 **Shiratorizawa's neighborhood:**

Someone kicked a metal garbage can, the can dropped with a clank and rolled down. The lid fell to the ground clanging twice before accommodating on the soil. It was the blonde delinquent, he took a cigarette between his fingers and exhaled the smoke on the face of another boy, asking while grinding his teeth:

"Did you say what?"

"Arata-san…" the boy gulped closing his eyes to prevent smoke from irritating his eyes "Our people near Karasuno high school were beaten…"

"How? Who did that?" his questions were paused and clear.

"H-huh they were frightened when we asked about the culprit, boss! It seems they don't want to talk who was it, they panicked after we inquired them!" another delinquent pronounced, defending his friend.

"Scared?" Arata raised a brow and forced his lips to form a smile, then, he hit the wall with the palm of his hand and pressured another delinquent against the wall, with a fake smile. "Why were they scared?"

"C-chief, t-they've said it was a strong opponent and that they couldn't even its moves, almost like a thunder. That's how they're calling her, boss: the devilish thunder, she's like a boom."

"Thunder?" a dry and low snort came out of his mouth "… Thunders… Can't hit people, they're just a deafening sound…" he took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw on the ground, smashing it under his feet, staring directly into the eyes of his subordinate which felt intimidated. "A thunder can't strike people, they can just _scare_ … But if it's about making people feel fear, we're also specialists either, right?"

"Y-yes, boss…" the boy gulped.

"Good." He stepped back and smiled wickedly "If you understood, then go and take down this 'strong opponent' and if you fail once more, I'll go personally and beat into a pulp both you and this so called challenger who dared to invade our territory and ruin our business!"

The delinquents felt a shiver running down their spines and nodded frantically with their boss, opening a path for him to pass as he walked away. Their eyes almost popped out from fright, they couldn't take their sight off their boss' back as he parted. He dominated them by sheer fear and they had no option but to obey or their heads would be his next target.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Shiratorizawa Institute,**

Hoshino didn't attend to the classes on the following days; neither had she attended to her work. Satori began to get preoccupied if it had something to do with her health or if it was only because she couldn't bear to stay on the same ambient as Ushijima.

He preferred to believe it was the first option, although it would be bad for her either way. Then, the following day, when he and his inseparable partner were going to the gym, they met an unpleasant person:

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Arata had a smile that went from a corner to another of his face.

"You again…" Tendou mumbled feeling he might be getting cursed for meeting an unpleasant guy like that in the middle of the day.

"Don't be so gloomy. I've come personally to talk to you…" his sarcasm was almost palpable. "By the way…" he looked around, as if searching for something "Isn't that loser with you two?" he paused and snapped his fingers like he had remembered something "Ah, yeah, I almost forgot, she was very sick yesterday… I was wondering, did you say something bad to her?"

"This guy has no limits…" Satori mumbled grumpily, avoiding voicing any word and listening to Hoshino's warnings on his consciousness.

Ushijima frowned slightly, Tendou tensed up, was his friend thinking about entering that game? No, Ushijima wouldn't fall for such traps; he wouldn't move a finger unless he felt he was being challenged. Of course, Ushijima was not stupid enough to-

"What are you trying to say?"

The ace of Shiratorizawa asked as a threatening aura leaked from him. He fell on the trap! No! The middle blocker was nervous, how could it happen? Don't do it, was what he wanted to shout, but he couldn't say it right now.

"Heh…" a smirk filled with relish was drawn on Arata's face. "I'm saying exactly what you've heard, you made my sister get sicker, if something happens to her, wouldn't you feel like it's your entire fault?"

Before the mood worsened, a shadow approached from behind Arata they heard a frightening voice:

"Feeling sick? And whose fault do you think is it, moron?"

The boy turned immediately and his eyes met his foster sister, who was perfectly standing in front of him, her appearance was a bit worn out, though, her long hair was not tied, it was falling over her shoulders and her eyes had some vestiges of tiredness, as if she had been awaken during the whole night. His eyes widened open. How was she standing in front of him? Then, a cynical smile played on his lips and he put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"Ah, I feel calmer now that you're feeling well."

"If you were worried, then you shouldn't pick fights with anyone on your line of sight." She pushed him again and he let her go.

"Hoshi-chan…" Satori felt, in part relief, and he asked himself internally if she was still angry with them.

"Are you trying to show off to your friends, nee-chan?" he joked "That won't do. If we start a fight here, I'm sure I'll be the winner."

"Who is talking about fights? I did not come to steal your crown as the delinquent leader or anything, I'm telling you to cool down this hot head of yours, Arata."

"Since when do you order me around?" he narrowed his eyes and his fingers tickled to hit her right now.

He stepped onwards in a menacing way and the glint of madness on his eyes told he couldn't bother less if she was or not a girl, he was the type who'd hit anyone who stood on his way. A hand hit his chest, pushing him back, it was Tendou:

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to a girl like that, did ya hear?" he was the first one to interfere.

"Huh? Your prick, are you trying to pull a fight for that bitch?"

"You two, stop…" Hoshino's voice was low and failed, she tried to step onward, but and arm barred her way.

"Stay back." Ushijima had stretched his arm and casted a brief glance to her, his daunting looks made her recoil a bit.

"But…" her eyes were afflicted as she saw a confront building up.

"I wondered why she had two bodyguards around her, have she been doing _favors_ to get protection, huh?" his ambiguous words carried a malevolent and insulting tone.

"Hey, wash your mouth and ascertain nothing foul will come out of it, dude." Tendou scowled.

While the discussion heated, Hoshino couldn't take her eyes off the two figures that were about to start a battle right in the middle of school grounds. She felt dizzy and her throat seemed to be closing, the air was hard to breathe, her dizziness increased she grabbed the hem of Ushijima's jacket when her legs wobbled, seeking for help.

"Ushi…ji…ma… I can't bre…" the syllables came paused, her respiration faltered.

He got startled when he felt a light push on his clothes, then, when he turned a bit, his eyes locked on the worried expression of the girl, the hand she used to push his jacket barely had strength to hold firmly, it slipped and her body too, bended down. There was a soft thud as her forehead collided on his chest, he felt a strong thump inside his heart, what was happening?

Now, the other two teens had their attention focused on the scene. Satori was confused and her brother too at first, but soon a disrespectful smirk appeared on his lips, and he dared to accuse:

"I knew it, she's really a-"

Before he completed, Hoshino's body started to slide down, and Wakatoshi grabbed her on instinct, squatting down and supporting her back on his arm. He shook her in an attempt to wake her up, but his indelicacy didn't help at all, her body was as soft as marshmallow. The knots on his stern expression accentuated as he felt at loss of what to do.

"Hoshino!"

Tendou ran to her side, to check her pulsation, but he looked to his opponent when the boy blurted out another disturbing declaration:

"Shit, all that she knows is to get sick and pass out, what a burdensome kid…" he huffed and putting his hands on pocket, he took his leave.

"Hey, she's your sister aren't you going to help?" the red-haired was astounded with the lack of interest Arata had.

"That's does not concerns me. If she dies it will be better for her anyways since she has a shitty life." He shrugged off.

"She's not breathing." Ushijima alerted him with urgency on his tone.

"What…"

Satori sweated nervously, thinking on what to do, she'd die if they left her there, calling an ambulance would take time and the closest place where they could find some aid was…

"We need to take her to the infirmary. I know the school is big, but I'm sure we can get there on time, no I mean, you can get there on time."

"….." Ushijima opened his mouth to complain, that was a task with a heavy responsibility he was asking, but… When his eyes landed on Hoshino's pale face once more, he lost his hesitation.

He took her on his arms, and started to run as fast as he could, it was not time to think about whether they would or not succeed, they needed to go.


	5. Deceitful

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate

I'm bad with summaries, pardon.

Ok, I changed the story a bit, so there will be new characters and new pairs too!

And I'd like your opinion, but due to the themes I'm taking to write the fic, I may change the rate for M instead of T (there will be some foul language on some chapters).

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 04** : Deceitful

Hoshino's eyelids were heavy. The first thing she saw when her eyes opened slowly were the lace curtains blowing with a soft breeze. It flapped mildly, producing a smooth sound. There was a strong smell of detergent and she could listen, in the middle of the silence, someone scribbling on a paper.

She turned her head a bit and noticed there was a mask covering her nose and mouth. In an impulse she sat on the bed and took out the mask. But she felt dizzy immediately and her body dropped on the sheets with a soft flop again.

There was a woman wearing a white coat, she had a long black-hair tied in a coq and was wearing glasses. She came closer the bed. It was the school nurse. She smiled and raised a brow after looking at Hoshino.

"You shouldn't try to sit so fast, your head must be swirling around now."

"Yeah…" she touched her forehead and looked at the nurse "How did I…?"

She left the question unfinished, but the nurse understood, and took a seat beside the student, telling:

"Some good-hearted youngsters brought you here."

"Wha-" she paused and the only image on her mind were those two. They were the only ones with her back then when she passed out.

Her memory was a bit jumbled, but she did remember asking Ushijima's help, then she fainted and listened to Satori's voice resounding on her eardrums. After that everything was unclear and she woke up in the school's nursery.

"They were so worried, you should've seen their expressions, they ran into the infirmary like they had come from a long distance and begged for help. It seems you only had a crisis and your air passages closed, but you'll be fine with some rest." Her smile broadened "You have good friends."

She sighed and raised a brown unsure if she could call them friends, they were acquaintances at most, yet, she though they were not bad people at all. They did deserve a chance to listen to an explanation and she felt she owed Ushijima an apologize.

"When will I be able to leave?" her voice was discouraged.

"You should call someone to pick you, just in case you feel sick again. It's dangerous if you go alone after a crisis like that." she adverted and scribbled on some paper "Do you want to call your parents?"

"Ah…" she sat on the bed nervously. "But…" she gulped and lowered her gaze.

Then, the door opened in a burst, startling them. The one barging into the room was the noisy Satori who had a cheerful smile on face.

"How is going our patient, miss?" he asked the nurse, and she chuckled using her hand to guide his eyes to the female student.

"I'm fine." Hoshino answered.

"Oh!" his eyes wavered in amazement and he jumped to her side on the next instant "Are you really feeling better?"

"I am."

She smiled briefly for education, her colleague seemed animated, on the other side, there was another person standing at the threshold of the infirmary. Ushijima had the same stoic expression full of knots on his brows, but he seemed somewhat nervous, and he didn't enter the room. Was he afraid of her or something like that?

"Then, can I go no?" she casted a sidelong glance at the nurse again.

"Ah, when your parent co-"

"Come on, they came to pick me." She clasped her hands together with a helpless smile "Can't you overlook that? Please?"

The nurse sighed heavily and gave the permission, she bowed and the three students left the room. An awkward silence succeeded. Tendou was smiling nervously feeling the tension building up. Ushijima was some meters away from the girl, as if he had calculated it was a safe distance.

"Thank you for coming." She was the first one to disrupt the weird mood.

"Ah…" the red-haired scratched the back of his head "Aren't you angry with us anymore?" he gulped, was it the right time to ask that?

"No, I'm not. You had the trouble to bring me all the way here." She answered calmly "Also," she approached Ushijima and bowed deeply "I'm sorry for throwing hot coffee and slapping your face, I overreacted, that was unnecessary."

Satori flinched with her sudden change of behavior, Ushijima also looked intrigued, but his unchanging tone indicated he was collected enough to not let it emerge:

"I don't really bother. Tendou scolded me because I was rude."

"Yes, you were." She instantly looked at him narrowing her eyes, the red-haired was uptight again, were they going to fight once more? "But that's not important now… It was my fault for not explaining things properly … And in part, it was your fault for judging people before you know them." Her last phrase was acid.

"Ah, Hoshi-chan, you don't need to apologize, we should be doing it…" the red-haired gestured exacerbated. "You scared us back then… We thought you were going to die."

"That must have been a frightening experience."

"Yeah, yeah, but you're fine now." He patted her shoulder. "You can count on us for anything, right?"

He smiled to his friend, indicating the other one should follow too, but Ushijima simply curved the mouth down, unwilling to imitate his friend's antics. The girls smiled back at him and asked:

"Then, would you listen to my request?"

"Huh?"

He froze; her question caught him by surprise. What was she going to ask? Her expression became serious and had subtly signs of concern mixed with affliction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Karasuno outskirts**

 **Nightime,**

Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were going back home. They remembered the smiling faces from their vice-captain and captain telling "Be careful on your way back, remember to not get into trouble!" and the scared-catty face of Asahi "Really, be careful those delinquents are frightening!" he trembled.

"Huh…" Hinata still had the image fresh on his memory "Tanaka-san, was Karasuno this dangerous before? I didn't know there were delinquents on the neighborhood."

Kageyama's curious gaze also landed on the older member of the team, and Tanaka felt extremely powerful seeing how his kouhais respected him.

"No, no…" he rubbed his nose confidently "Listen here, youngsters!" he boasted off "Karasuno was not like that when I came to study here! This place was known as a peaceful land!" he opened his arms dramatically.

"I don't remember listening to any rumor about delinquents when I came for the entrance exam… Does it mean they're recent?" Kageyama placed a hand on his chin, trying to put deep thought.

"Ah, actually…" Yamaguchi started to talk, but he flinched when their attention swerved to him, even his friend was paying attention now "Well, before coming, I've heard about some gangs of the city who were trying to expand territory… And… Drug dealings…"

"Hm…" the bespectacled blonde pondered "Are you implying we're in the middle of a war between gangs that sells drugs?"

"T-that sounds perilous!" Hinata's coward inclinations were starting to come to surface.

"But it's completely different from last year!" Nishinoya contested with a frown "It happened recently! My sister told me to be careful with delinquents too, she said she heard some rumors that there was a gang coming near Karasuno!"

"Now that you talked about it… I remember something I've heard from my sis too, and she heard it from a friend, a shop owner near the mountain…" Tanaka's face had a fearsome shadow "About what happened with delinquents nearby when they saw a ghost…"

Hinata and Kageyama gulped apprehensively, they would not admit but they were afraid of ghost stories, Yamaguchi nibbled his nails too. Tsukishima had an uninterested expression and Nishinoya raised a brow, wasn't Ryuunosuke just playing to scare his kouhais?

"H-huh? G-ghost?" the orange haired boy shivered "I-it's very cold here, right?" he rubbed his arms.

"Pff, what a scared bunch…" Tsukishima mocked.

"I'm not!"

The small boy defended and they started bickering, until Tanaka initiated the story ignoring their perky dispute:

"It happened a week ago, at night, in the shop near the base of the main route down the mountain, not the one our trainer runs, it was another shop: The owner saw a strange movement outside. There were some teenagers walking up the road. He had never seen them on that place, but it seems they were using an uniform, albeit he couldn't remember from which school it was… He didn't bother at first, after all, he thought they were only passing by… However, the situation changed when they started to hang around frequently…"

The tension increased and the team was silent listening to his story, the only sound they heard were the paced footsteps stomping the ground, some lights from the light poles were failing, increasing the dark mood, Hinata gulped looking at the sides.

"One day, the delinquents were making a ruckus outside, talking loud and scaring the people who passed by, it was bringing troubles for the shop owner, affecting the flux of clients inside the shop…" he continued in a thrilling tone "Then, he went outside and tried to scold the, but they grabbed their collar and threatened the man!" he gestured and Hinata quivered like gelatin.

"W-what happened then?" Kageyama was fixated on the story, like a child waiting for the continuation.

"It was when the shop owner caught a glimpse of something quite disturbing: he saw a girl in a plain white dress. When he blinked once, she had vanished. The delinquents only kicked him and let him go, they felt superior for beating the shop owner who was older than them… However, on that same night…"

Tanaka's expression was frightening, and the three first years (aka: Hinata, Kageyama and Yamaguchi) shuddered in fear, and the older stripling continued:

"When the shop owner was closing the shop late at night… The sassy delinquents who showed off to the others and scared people came wheezing, exhausted and completely scared. They were hurt all over their bodies and cried, begging the shop owner to help them. Of course, the shop owner was confused. It was when they said that…"

He made a dramatic pause just to inspect his Kouhai's reactions: Hinata nibbled his nails frantically, Yamaguchi had slumped shoulders and even Kageyama had a drop of sweat exhibiting some signs of discomfort and anxiousness.

"A little girl in a plain white dress attacked and spanked them, and she said they would never go back there or the next time she'd take them to the tomb with her!" he gestured with his hand imitating the claws of an animal.

"Ieeeek!" Hinata shrieked and hid behind the setter.

"For me, it seems someone very concrete spanked them." Tsukishima commented nonchalantly.

"I thought so, too, but then, there's the last part of the story!" Ryuunosuke told animated "The shop owner helped them under the request they would not go back there anymore. They accepted since they were truly afraid of the ghost. After this, the shop owner told them that some years ago, a couple came to live nearby with their young daughter. The girl was a cheerful and healthy child, but, one day, when they walked on that street, the wife and the husband got distracted while talking to each other and their daughter who was playing naively at the paved street, suffered a car accident. After the misfortune, her parents moved to forget about the sad past… They grieved the loss of their only daughter so much that her spirit couldn't rest in peace, thus, she appears and scares away people because she is still waiting that her parents will come to pick her soul!"

They were more afraid, sweating coldly and nervously. And again, Tsukishima sighed and broke the ghost story mood in discredit towards the whole fake tale:

"Didn't the owner made up this story only to frighten them?"

"It's not! I'm saying! The ghost girl is real!" Tanaka claimed stubbornly.

And their debate whether the spirit was real or not continued until they all separated to go to their respective homes, much to Hinata, Yamaguchi and Kageyama's dismay, they were so scared that Hinata panicked after seeing his sister, Kageyama almost got on a car accident and Yamaguchi fell down a small cliff.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Somewhere else,**

Oikawa was going home along with Iwaizumi again. The training had just ended and it was already late at night. The captain of Aoba Jousai played with a ball on his hand.

"Coach said you should rest, you weren't supposed to stay until this late, Oikawa!" his friend said in a scolding tone.

"But, Iwa-chan…" he scratched his head "I can't relax, I need to train too, moreover my fans will-"

"Your fans what-?!"

He pulled the volleyball from Oikawa's hands and tossed it violently at his friend's head. The captain whined and massaged his forehead. The ball bounced entering an alley on their side when he almost fell to the ground. He wailed in a theatrical way and his friend kicked him, pushing him forward to the alley, to recover the ball. His vice-captain walked away, not even waiting for him.

Tohru looked around, it was easy to find a colored ball like those used on volleyball games, but it had rolled inside the alley, near an intersection with another alley. There was a big metal container to deposit trash, it stank, and he wanted to stay there the less he could. He finally spotted the ball on the intersection, and when he squatted down to pick it with a big grin, he listened to the sound of steps running, drawing closer.

He stood up in alert and looked at the side, there was a little girl running, she got startled when she saw him by distance and he stepped back, stunned, what was happening there?

His mind enlightened, that little girl was the same from back then, the one who bumped into him on school. Strangely enough, she looked at him the same time he did, their eyes met, and her eyes sparkled victoriously as she walked faster towards him. He had a bad feeling and a shiver was sent down his spine, he didn't like the way she looked at him. Was she a crazy fan or something like that?

Before he could act, when she was near, she leaped at him, stretching her arms, his upper body curved back instinctively, but it was inutile. They both dropped on the ground with a heavy thud, his back ached.

She sat above him to keep him immobile and pulled his jacket, what was wrong with that girl? Although her frowning face didn't look very intimidating he was starting to get scared with her attitude, never any of his fans were so beast-like.

"Gotcha!" she firmed her grip with a rejoiced faint smile "Give me your jacket!" she demanded trying to undress his jacket and take it to her.

"N-no! Your little thief!" he pulled it back.

If he sat brusquely he was sure he could drop her tiny body to the ground, but he was starting to ponder about the consequences, sitting carefully. The grip she had on his sports jacket only strengthened and her eyes seemed fiery, she was ready to start a combat.

"Hurry up, give me your jacket!"

"What's wrong with you, kid…?" he sweated nervously, she wasn't a fan, why did she jump at him like that?!

"Grrr…"

She snarled, literally, grinding her teeth and quivering in irritation, he shrieked internally, was she an animal? Did she have some contagious disease? He recoiled a bit, supporting one of his hands on the ground.

The moment was irrupted by the sound of many steps coming closer, this time, he could tell it was a big group, her behavior changed on an instant, she got startled and looked behind, loosening the grip on his clothes, then she stared at him with a jumpy features:

"If you're not lending your jacket, t-then, hide me!"

"Wha-?"

She stood up, grabbed his jacked with both hands, and pulled him up. It was indeed impressing she had strength enough to do that with her tiny arms. He hardly could believe she lifted him so fast. He looked at her and then, to the place where the sound of steps was coming from.

"Anywhere is fine!" her eyes flashed around, searching for any hideout, with her height, he was sure that she'd fit any place.

She dragged him to the side of the container on the alley, which was almost the same height as her and stretched his jacket to hide her head. He wondered if he would have to pay for a new one. She lowered her head, but her eyes looked at the side with a sharp distrustful glimmer.

Oikawa forced a smile while a drop of sweat rolled down his face, he was already being used, wasn't he? He sighed, lowering his head and touching the wall with his hand, covering up for her.

A group of delinquents arrived at the place. There were about ten, maybe more of them, he wasn't sure. They were irritated and it was expressed on their faces that they were ready to knock someone down, they searched frantically around. Oikawa observed them gulped, wondering what the girl had done to them.

"Don't look." She whispered, pulling his jacket to call his attention, her expression was brave with slight hints of worry.

"I'm sure she came here!" one of them voiced angrily.

"She must be around, let's search there…"

Other delinquent gave the instructions and they divided in two smaller groups: one group ran further into the alleys, and another one ran past him.

He froze in place and she lowered even more her head, he could even listen to his heavy heartbeats, he was starting to feel a pricking sensation making his fingers numb, not that he couldn't fight, but he was not prepared to face a big group alone, they were many and he was only one. He gulped, even the games couldn't provide such thrilling sensation as he felt now.

With a privileged sight from above, he looked at the girl, and he was starting to feel pity invading his interior. Right now she didn't resemble the savage girl who attempted to steal his jacket, but a scared child. If they found her, she'd be damned. They could break her body in a single blow. He frowned, the situation was already dire enough, he shouldn't think about unnecessary things now, but rather on way to escape without being noticed, with this decision in mind, he pulled her closer, landing a hand on the back of her head, to hide her face and soothe her concern. He definitely had a soft spot for girls.

His thoughts drifted while his eyes followed the delinquent that passed running just behind them, the guy didn't notice anything, for their luck. He was trying to discover the reason she was being chased by those types of guys. They were true gangsters, he could tell by their appearance. Have she found out some secret she shouldn't or were they just importuning a young kid who couldn't defend herself?

His eyes narrowed as he looked to the entrance of the alley, to where one of those delinquents had gone. Another frightening silhouette stood on the entrance of the place, but this time, it had nothing to do with the girl: it was Iwaizumi.

The eyes of his vice-captain locked on Oikawa as if he was a target, and then, at the girl he was embracing. He immediately let go of the girl, pushing her away smoothly, and forced a nervous smile, he would start to explain the situation, but a vein popped out Iwa's head, then another one popped out, and his face became sheer rage.

"Oikawaaaaa!" he roared angrily.

"It's not that, not that, Iwa-chan!" he gestured fidgety. "You're misunderstanding!"

"I can't let you alone for a single minute, imbecile! I asked you to pick the ball back, not to flirt with a girl, moreover, are you going nuts?! She's a kid! Stay away from her, perv idiot!"

The girl was confused when she watched the guy who helped her being scolded by a seemingly aggressive guy.

"I'm not a kid." Her expression was blank when she declared that, but there was a hint of annoyance on her tone.

"H-huh?"

They both looked at her with perplexed gazes, and exchanged a glance before stopping their discussion.

"I'm the same age as you."

They blinked and couldn't help but look at her from tip to toe, she barely reached chest-height near Oikawa, he was taller, yes, but she was very short too, even for girl's height standard. Moreover, her whole body looked like a doll, she was small and had a petite built, she looked to be on the early ages of middle school, and to add more strangeness to that phrase, how could she know their ages? Was she trying to play a trick?

"Thank you for helping."

She bowed briefly to Oikawa and he flinched, sweating aplenty after he remembered how she snarled back then. After that, she looked around to ascertain if there wasn't anyone following her anymore, and ran beckoning cheerfully to them:

"See you two later!"

They were lost on the situation. What exactly had happened there? Who was that weird kid? Why did she say they'd see later?

"H-huh? Do you know her?" Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi.

"No. You were the one flirting with her, right?" the black-haired raised a brow, as confused as the setter.

"I told you I wasn't! But why did she say we'd meet later? We've seen her on Aoba Jousai before, but…"

"Did we…? If she was there, then… Could it be… Is she a student? She did say she was the same age as us, but I can't believe on it, maybe she is from Kitagawa Daiichi middle school and has heard about us…?" the black-haired put a deep thought.

"I don't want to know why she was being persecuted, and if I'm lucky, we won't meet again." the talented setter felt a shiver with the thought of coming across her path again "Girls should be sweet, but she's like a little wild animal…"

"That's rare. I've never seen you criticizing a girl before!"

"I'm telling you, she's not a common girl!"

After that, they finally recovered the ball that was somewhere on the ground, this time, his vice-captain accompanied him. Many doubts about that girl remained on the air and he continued to play with the ball while he thought about the mysteries regarding the small girl.

"Hm… Could it be… She's the sister of some gangster? And what if she got caught on a dispute between gangs?" he raised a brow, thinking, but he dismissed the thought, no way she was the younger sister of a gangster.

Perhaps, she was only a little girl doing pranks and irritated some delinquents, but he shouldn't bother, he was sure they wouldn't come across that girl again so soon. He only couldn't predict how wrong he was at that time…

 **CHAPTER 04/END**

The new OC finally made her debut! I'm so happy, I was waiting for a perfect chance to insert her on the story aside the brief appearances where she doesn't talk! She's a funny character.

And are enjoying the story until now? The story has a slow pace, but I find this OC and Asami adorable on their own way, plus, many others characters will come, jus you wait, people! (Well, I hadn't planned to add more characters, so I had to change lots of things, but it will be fun – or very dramatic too-!)

See ya, readers!


	6. Unconventional Encounter

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

I shortened the chapters! They were really long and it has been bothering me for some time, but now, they're incredibly shorter! Good reading!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 05** : Unconventional Encounter

Hoshino handed a can of cold tea for both Satori and Ushijima, they exchanged a glance before accepting it hesitantly. They were sitting on a bench near a vending machine, inside the school. It was already night, but she didn't seem in a hasty to attend to her part-time job. She quietly sat and sighed heavily.

Tendou slid to the side, pushing Ushijima with him, staying at a safe distance of Hoshino. She glared at him with an annoyed expression, asking mentally why he was taking distance, she hadn't said anything yet. Then, with another heavy sigh, she initiated the conversation:

"That will take some time, but, it concerns my brother too, so you should listen carefully…"

The boys listened to her apprehensively, although the ace of Shiratorizawa didn't seem the least fazed.

"As I've said, I have this disease since I was a child, it's a genetic illness that doesn't have any cure… I inherited it from my mother…" she sipped some tea before continuing "Before I was born, my mother's health worsened… She only discovered about her disease when she was pregnant, however, it had already caused many damages to her lungs… She was always in the hospital, needing medical aid and she passed out easily, more often than me… Because of that, my father got stressed and when I was very little, he left home."

"Wha-" Tendou was stunned "T-that's unfair…" his brows curled in aggravation.

Ushijima clenched his fists slightly, he didn't know that part too, yet, he was straightforward with his words and it was mistaken by rudeness. He had judged her under his own suppositions, but the reality was far different from what he had imagined.

"Of course, her health only worsened and even the medicines wouldn't help her… Then, she met someone: he was a wealthy man who managed a famous international company in Japan, the Fukushima Co. which was already well-known at the time. Even with her frail health, they decided to live together and he is the one currently paying for all the costs from medicines, hospitals and anything my mother needs, even the school I'm in."

"Wow, he looks a great guy! And he's very famous! T-this group is pretty big! I didn't know you came from a wealthy family!" Satori put a hand on chest with some kind of relief and stupor, but soon he came to a realization "Wait, if he's that rich, why do you work on a part-time job?"

She looked at him for the first time since she had started that dialogue, and smiled faintly, but it wasn't mean to show happiness, instead, it was a weary conformity she didn't seem very joyful to display.

"The case is: that man already had a son, he was the same age as me at that time… During middle school, Arata started to stir some troubles, and, of course, I tried to alert, but his father would never listen to me, and as expected, it started to bring troubles for my mother too…" she paused and sighed before keeping on:

"She got worried thinking that I was lying and like me, she can't get too stressed, then she had some crisis. After that, I stopped talking about Arata and his demeanor only degenerated more. He got involved in some sort of gang on his late years of middle school… A really dangerous one… But I thought it wouldn't be wise to find out if he's really involved or not with the underground world… Well, his father never believed he was only worsening and Arata would frequently use it against me, he threatened me under the excuse he'd lie to my mother and cause troubles because he knows she is in a very feeble state…"

"That-" Satori's brows furrowed enraged, he closed his fist tightly

"Yeah, that's a very cheap trick, but there's nothing I could do about it, because he really used it against me once. Unlike him, I have things I'm afraid to lose… Of course, his father is paying everything for me and my mother, but he is compromised only to her, if anything happens to her, then I…" she lowered her gaze, and it looked distant for a moment "That's why I decided to take a job and prepare for everything… My mother does not know about my current health too, but recently, Arata have been blackmailing me saying he would tell if I interfered with the thing he calls 'business'…"

She scowled, and her irritation was something they had felt before, on the same day she tossed the hot coffee at Ushijima.

"The truth is, he has been getting involved with people that we should not mess with. I'm not talking about the delinquent gangs who have turfs around the city, not only the school gangs, I believe he has connections to dangerous people like drug dealers or something of this genre even outside our city… Because I know this, he has been more annoying than ever, I don't know why he hasn't tried to kill me yet… That's why…" she suspired once more "You should take care."

They were dazed with her words. "Kill"? Did she really mean that? Was her brother an unscrupulous person that would do anything including killing the others? They did have some displays of his nasty, horrendous personality, but… They would never imagine it could reach that length.

She had a rueful smile and the wind blew past, but for some reason, they couldn't avert their eyes, her expression had an unique beauty that enchanted them. Satori's eyes teared up, both Ushijima and Hoshino got startled when he cried, but he wiped his tears with and arm, and took Hoshino's hands on his:

"Hoshi-chan, you have a hard life, but you can count on us!" the tears were unstoppable.

"You're scaring her." His friend's bold comment made Tendou freeze in place.

"N-no, h-he's not, don't say it like that." she dismissed his assertion nervously.

"I'm sorry." Ushijima blurted out without a second thought. "I was rude before because I was unaware of your condition."

"Listen, I don't want any kind of pity." A vein popped out of her face and she forced a smile, but her expression got a serious feature on the next sentence "You're partially right about what you've said, but you still should think more before saying things! Ponder carefully your words before they come out of your mouth, or you'll only sound crass and will irritate instead of helping people!"

"….." a drop of sweat rolled down his face and again, he recoiled a bit, feeling the intense and lecturing aura coming out of her "I'll keep that in mind." He completed on his usual indifferent tone.

"Hoshi-chan, you're such a good girl!" Tendou was still crying.

She looked at him with some disinterest and stood up, patting her clothes and directing her words to them for the last time before leaving:

"Anyways, you two must be careful." He raised her index finger giving the warning "No matter what happens, do not provoke Arata further, or you'll summon great misfortune to your lives."

Ushijima frowned, that was one of the advices he was not sure he could obey, the same way Arata had become displeased with him, he had the sensation there was a feeling akin to despise burning inside his chest, and perhaps, he wouldn't be able to ignore it for long.

"Ah, Hoshi-chan, are you going home?" the red-haired stood up immediately "We told we'll take you there."

"There's no need." She gestured leisurely "If you two suddenly take me home, my mother will be worried and notice something might have happened. I don't want to give her more preoccupations than she already has, I'm fine."

"But, Hoshi-chan…" his brows curled in worry "What if-" he covered his mouth before continuing, she smiled briefly predicting his following words, he was worried about the time she fainted.

"I told you, I'm fine… That time I was just preoccupied because Arata was trying to drag you to some useless battle…"

"Aw… Hoshi-chan, you don't need to preoccupy with us!"

Tendou scratched the back of his head, blushing a bit. They had really met a sweet girl, although she could be scary from times to times. He wouldn't want to be on Ushijima's skin when she threw that hot coffee. They watched as she disappeared into the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **That same night,**

 **At Tokyo**

A different scene took place, and maybe, or maybe not, it could be a plot elaborated by the playful destiny moving the puppets behind the stages.

Kuroo and Kenma were at the entrance of the gym, the black-haired looked above, to the cloudy sky. It was raining. The drops of water were thin, but it was enough to drench the ground, they opened their black umbrellas on their way to the station.

"Aah, the sky was clear this afternoon… And summer is already coming... What an inopportune rain." Tetsuro looked at the sky.

"That's why they call summer rain, it's not supposed to happen often." Kenma commented uninterested.

"I know that, I was only thinking about the training camp." His lips lifted nervously "If it rains like this, the coaches will probably choose flying-falls as the punishment over running up the hill." He gestured with a finger.

"Ah. Right."

His friend was concentrated on whatever he was playing at his cellphone. Kuroo sighed, he was used to the setter's toneless expression, but he still found amusing how Kenma could hold an umbrella and play under that rain.

His eyes soon found another interesting focus, he was imagining how he should train Lev, since the boy was unexperienced with receives. Plus, he wondered how Karasuno would react after seeing their new member. They were a funny team, even Nekoma's setter was somewhat contaminated with their boisterous and joyful nature. He couldn't wait to make the "battle at the trash dump" become real.

His dreamy thoughts soon faded listening to the noisy crowds of people running through the streets to escape the rain. He wondered how his friend hadn't bumped into anyone yet, the blonde only had eyes for his cellphone, but on the following second, the black-haired cursed himself for thinking it because a person did bump into him. Was it a punishment for criticizing mentally his companion?

It was a girl, she immediately stepped back with the impact. Her stature was smaller than him, her head reached his shoulder's height. It wasn't a surprise for him that she bumped. She was running at full speed and got pushed by the crowds she'd bump into any person who got on her way. Her long hair was pitch-black with defined curls on the tip of her strands only, and her flat bangs were covering partially her eyes because she was completely soaked in rain.

She was panting exhausted, as if she had been running during the whole day and her sharp amber eyes lifted to look at him, her expression transmitted an eerie, dangerous vibe.

"Sorry." There was a drop of sweat as he told that, she looked like someone who'd shout at people even if they didn't do anything wrong.

However, her expression changed when she took a second look at him and he too, noticed the same thing as her: they both were using Nekoma's high uniform. A flashing glint of surprise wavered on her eyes and he intuitively moved back imperceptibly, his intuition told she was a troublemaker.

She looked back, at the crowds walking and again, her face was startled, like she had seen something disturbing, then she grabbed his arm and another drop of sweat rolled down his face:

"You're perfect, help me with something, will you?" there was a cynical smirk on her face causing a twinge on the chest of Nekoma's captain, what was she planning?

Kenma was already some steps ahead, but he stopped and looked back when he noticed Kuroo wasn't beside him, just to watch the scene where the girl grabbed the arm of his seemingly troubled friend. He was slightly impressed and Kuroo casted a worried glance at him. Like they were communicating by telepathy he understood his colleague was expecting some help from him.

"Excuse me, what are you-" Kuroo finally asked staring back at the girl, but he was interrupted.

Before he could complete that sentence, she got on the tip of her toes and using her hand to pull his stripped-necktie while her other hand landed on his face, she brought he closer, planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened open and flickered, he dropped his school bag and almost dropped the umbrella too, it lasted some seconds, and when his mind cleared enough for him to think properly about pushing her away, she let him go.

Her attention swerved back to the crowds, and she didn't even look at him anymore. He imagined what she wanted to see, there was nothing particularly suspect about the people walking on streets, the only unsettling matter there was…

"Sheesh… I guess it's fine now…"

She sighed heavily, but she didn't look ashamed or even displayed regret for her actions.

"H-huh? Fine? What's fine? What was that just now?" Kuroo gasped in disbelief.

Kenma was astounded too, he stared at the scene immobile. He wasn't paying attention to his cellphone anymore.

"Ah, that…" her expression was utterly unbothered, with some disregard on her tone "You were of great help. See you in school!"

She patted his shoulder once and ran away, swift as the wind, he only followed her with eyes, he didn't know why but his intuition was shouting at him, telling she was neither a good influence nor a reliable person. He sweated even more and gulped, just what was that?!

Again, for those three people another bond was laced, and the destiny was connecting those bonds formed on many places. Who was that girl or what relation she had with the whole plot is a story to tell on another occasion, but soon, the pieces would gather together forming a complex thread.

 **CHAPTER 05/END**

Any guesses about who's the new girl?


	7. Transfer Student

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 06** : Transfer Student

Oikawa walked on the corridors of his school along with his best friend. He yawned for a minute and some girls blushed commenting on how cute he looked yawning, he beckoned to them with a radiant smile and they blushed even more, but he felt like daggers were piercing his back, and looked at the person right behind him, who had an unwelcoming expression:

"Were you watching the videos from the matches until late at night again?"

That was more an affirmation than a question, and the setter quivered being reprimanded by the lone and killing glare his vice-captain sent at him.

"Ah, Iwa-chan, you too have been wake until late at night to study because your grades were dropping, right?" his sarcasm only incited the rage of the friend, and again, Oikawa quivered "I-I was just kidding." He tried to dismiss the matter after he felt the menacing aura surrounding his partner.

The intense expression of his friend only broke when he noticed something strange happening at the entrance of their classroom. They stopped with interested looks when they saw the gathering of students.

"Huh? What's going on?" Oikawa blinked twice.

"Hey," Iwaizumi was more pragmatic and rendered a student passing by the corridor at the time, of course the student only stopped because he was intimidated with Iwaizumi's stern face "Why is there a ruckus on the door? Did something happen?"

"Ah…" the boy sweated nervously averting his gaze to the side, trying to end that as fast as possible and vanish from their sights "There is a new transfer student…"

"A transfer student? Are you telling the truth?" Iwaizumi doubted the veracity of those words, it was almost the middle of the year, why in the world would someone transfer at that time? In addition, it was in the last year of high school, that didn't make sense.

"Y-yes, it's a girl, she had some problems on her other school so she had to transfer with urgency, it's what everyone is saying." The student sweated even more.

"Ah, that explains the bunch of guys taking a peek at the door." Oikawa chuckled "She must be cute, but I doubt she will have eyes for them." He put his hands on pockets, convinced.

"What are you saying huh?" now, Iwa's killing glare was again set on Oikawa's.

"Ah, Iwa-chan, it was a joke, a joke!" he tried to excuse himself again, but his collar was grabbed.

Luckily, a bell echoed through the school signalizing the first period, indicating the students should go to their respective classrooms. A teacher came out and dispatched the students from another classes, calling the students from the third year.

The two volleyball players entered and took their seats. They didn't notice the person standing in front of the classroom. She was so tiny that it passed unperceived by their eyes. Then, when they finally organized his belongings and looked at the teacher, they spotted a small girl standing beside the mentor.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi was stupefied.

"Ah…" Oikawa forced a curve on his lips, but he was also shocked.

"You can introduce yourself to the class." The head teacher incentivized.

"Hello! My name is Nishinoya Reiko, albeit I will be here only for a short time, I hope we can get along well."

Her voice was energetic and she had a bright smile. She bowed politely after introducing and it didn't resemble in any aspect the savage girl who tried to steal his jacket before.

"What? That girl is obviously from middle school! It's impossible she is the same age as us!" a girl whispered and Oikawa's smile twitched once.

"Is she some prodigy child?! Did she skip some years of classes and cut right to the third year of high school?" another girl mumbled and Oikawa's mouth twitched twice this time.

"She's so cute, she looks like a doll!" a guy commented in a low tone, flushing.

"What are you saying, are you a lolicon? It's obvious she must be younger than us!" another one hit the nape of his friend.

"Hm…" Iwaizumi scrutinized the girl "Nishinoya… Where had I heard this name before…?" he closed his eyes, pondering deeply.

"Where should I sit?" She looked at the teacher.

"Hm…" he put a hand on chin "It will be bad for you if you sit at the bottom of the classroom…" he worried about her height "Then, Nomura!" he called.

The boy who seated in front of Oikawa fidgeted on his seat, startled with the sudden address:

"Y-yes?"

"Be a gentleman and take the vague seat at the bottom, it won't be a problem with your height."

"H-huh, yes!" he let his seat vague and obeyed the teacher, but he had to look back once before going to the bottom of the classroom, his face was completely red, he almost had a nosebleed when the girl walked towards his seat.

She walked graciously, her steps were so soft it looked like she was floating, if he had to compare, he'd say she was a fairy or even an angel. The uniform of their school was clearly adapted to her stature.

Oikawa leaned on his seat, taking distance from her. Her back were tiny and she looked like a child sitting in front of him, yet, he was afraid she'd go out of mind like the last time or even growl at him again. On the other side, she didn't look bothered or even wasted her time looking at him.

"Those last months in school, I have the presentment it won't be as peaceful as I wish them to…" he narrowed his eyes in aversion, staring at the back of the weird girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Meanwhile,**

There was an elegant, immense mansion, the walls surrounding it had a soft-cream color and the entrance gate was automatized, it had two security guards standing at the front gate. That place was from a famous business man, the current chief of Fukushima Co. afore mentioned by Hoshino, and also, her step-father: Fukushima Shinichirou.

Inside one of the large bedrooms in the mansion, there was a man. He looked to be on his late thirties, he had a black hair combed back and sharp, earnest dark eyes. He adjusted his necktie looking at his reflection on the mirror, he had an important business meeting and had to look impeccable.

He listened to a muffled and quivering sound. It was his cellphone on the dresser near his bed. There was an alert displayed on the screen, he got an email from another famous manager from a chemistry industry, one which he sponsored once in the past.

He wasn't very interested on that company, but their business was lucrative, they had been growing at an excellent speed and it caught his attention. In addition, he heard the owner of that industry had a daughter. Maybe, he could try another enterprise to marry his son for once and all and mend the boy's current undisciplined behavior.

There was a knock on the door, he turned and looked at the young woman at the entrance of his room. She looked a lawyer and had finesse on her posture.

"The car is ready, Sir."

"Kaya, do I have a vague horary on my agenda?"

"Let me confer." She searched through the pages "Wednesday on the last week of this month, eight P.M., but it was supposed to be a dinner with Miss Hoshino."

"Fine. Schedule a dinner with the owner of Kurammer Co., I'll take Miss Hoshino too, prepare any clothing she prefers and tell her we will be dinning out like previously combined." He put his wrist clock and pulled his suit before taking a last glance at the mirror.

"Yes Sir. I'll schedule this appointment." She bowed and left the bedroom.

He looked at his own self on the mirror and narrowed his eyes, it was the time his son would start listening to him and becoming a capable, rightful individual:

"Arata will follow my rules this time."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Under the dim dark night, on an empty alley, some street cats growled one to another, and jumped on the garbage containers, at that same place, there was a group of delinquents. Among them, Arata was smoking, polluting the air with the deep exhalations of smoke he let out from his mouth.

"Boss…" another delinquent bowed daunted. "W-we've searched for the girl, but we've lost her from our sight for a sec and she disappeared …"

He wafted smoke from his mouth again and his eyes slowly locked on the guy bowing in front of him, there was a disturbing void on his eyes. The whole pack of delinquents sweated coldly, their eyes widened in horror. They were expecting the worst from their boss.

"Hey… Hey…" he landed his hand on the head of his subordinate, holding the cigarette between his fingers. "Do you remember what I've told you all?" he smirked and the grip on the head of his subordinate strengthened, almost smashing the head.

"W-we're sorry boss! S-she is fast and she can easily hide anywhere, thus…" he squeezed his eyes, trying to apologize for their mistake.

"Come on, you need to endeavor!" he let go of the head of his subordinate. "Did you understand? How could you lose to a girl? This is ignominious!"

The guy nodded frantically, completely frightened by his boss' thrilling gaze. The other delinquents nodded too.

"That girl… Tell me who she is… Since you're so incompetent, I guess I'll have to lay my hands on her and stain it with her blood."

"T-the last time we've seen her, she was near Aoba Jousai. But after analyzing the reports from our people at Karasuno's neighborhood, it seems she also fought the group we had sent to that area…" one of them confessed.

"Karasuno and Aoba Jousai… Why is she hanging around two different places?" he looked at the sky, pondering thoroughly.

"It seems she studies on Aoba Jousai, some of our members spotted her using an uniform from that school."

"That makes the things simple…" Arata grinned confidently "We'll have to visit her, that is…" he inhaled smoke again "Send our group stationed at Aoba Jousai and ask our contact from the school to brief us on any information he has about her, give the exact description and tell him to call me when he finds her…"

"Y-yes, chief!" one of them saluted, gulping.

"I never like that school anyways… I guess it's time for us to pay a visit there…"

His wicked glare distorted the air around him, making the night darker than it was supposed to be. What would happen now that Aoba Jousai, Shiratorizawa and Karasuno were being spotted by this evil delinquent? Which consequences would it trigger to the teams?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Far from the previous location,**

 **Tokyo…**

There was a black car parked on a street and a man on the back seat, his face was covered in shadows, but it was possible to identify he was a sturdy middle-aged man in a white-striped black suit. Before long, a brown-haired man in a black suit and wearing black glasses entered the car, on the driver's seat.

"Boss, it seems that a young trainee was giving some problems to us, he is dealing with many obstructions to keep the flow of our deals…"

"Hm… Arata, was it?" the older man tapped his finger twice on his leg "He is a promising one, what's happening?"

"Accordingly to the one supervising him, someone has been impeding his subordinates to sell the goods on the streets and expelling them from the points they had planned to be official areas for deals."

"Hm… We give him a chance to administrate small-scale deals in many areas and he is already having problems…" he sighed "How is the situation?"

"He is hiring new subordinates, he said the other ones he had were inutile and he will personally deal with the one hurdling his business."

"He's a trainee after all, I knew he had talent, he could keep his composure, you see. If we teach him the right lessons, he will become someone truly fascinating in the future. Let's think of him as an enterprise."

Before he continued the conversation, his cellphone rang. The old man answered it calmly and elegantly:

"Yes?"

[Boss, it's about your daughter…]

"Na-chan… Again?"

[She ran away home again… She went to the area near her school…]

"Her school…?" he snuffled "She must be going to her mother's house again… Follow and monitor her, and tell her personal bodyguards to deliver her home without a single scratch, do not let her go to her mother's house don't matter what it takes."

[Yes, boss… But… We've seen her with some boys from her school, is it fine to take her when she's with them?]

"Boys?" his breathe came out like snarl "Didn't you listen to me?! Take her before she arrives at her mom's house! Don't matter what it takes! Just don't cause a ruckus in front of many people!" he hang up the phone.

This seemingly evil man intersects with the plot as the scenery gets into move, now, there were more characters on stage… What will this ensue on the daily lives of the players who are unaware about the depths of the situation they were getting in by provoking Arata?

 **CHAPTER 06/END**


	8. Sister

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 07** : Sister

At the sunset, Karasuno's volleyball team was running on the empty streets near the mountain. They sweated tiredly and the oldest members of the team incentivized the exercise.

"I' won't lose this time!" Kageyama defied, running ahead Hinata.

"Wait right there! You'll lose!"

He accepted the challenge easily and both of them ran ahead, they were so transfixed on their particular fight that they've lost sight of the other members of the team. They could be very childish when it came to disputes, but the other members were tired enough for a day and didn't have stamina enough to interrupt them.

Then, the scene cut to them grabbing on their own knees, panting furiously, they ran out of breath. Hinata glared at Kageyama, narrowing his eyes, Kageyama mimicked him and now they were battling with their eyes.

"I won!" the black-haired claimed.

"No, I passed you on the last sec!" the other contested.

"No way!"

And they started bickering again, until they noticed their teammates were not around. They gave a break to their competition and pouted, searching around, was it possible that they were lost? While they thought about where to go, a figure slowly and silently approached their backs.

Kageyama was the first to notice, he flinched and gulped casting a side-glance at the orange-haired and asked apprehensively:

"Hinata…?"

"What?" the middle blocker said between his teeth, irritated.

"I-is there something behind me?" he gulped.

Hinata froze and his face got paler and paler. A frightful shiver ran down his whole body. They gulped and they nodded, communicating mentally that they should turn and look what was looming behind them. When they turned their heads to look above their shoulders, they were petrified.

There was a small girl in a plain white dress standing near them, she had a joyful smile, but there was something off about her gaze, like there was a maniac glint, also… There were a few drops of blood spilled on her clothing and face.

"Are you the crows of Karasuno?" she stepped onwards with the same smile.

"Ieeeeeeeeeek!"

They quivered and stepped back in desperation, running away at their fullest speed, but when they turned on the next corner, they bumped onto their teammates, who stopped running.

"Ah, here they are!" Sugawara chuckled.

"Senpaai!" Hinata grabbed desperately Tanaka's uniform.

"Wha-?" the baldy stepped back with repulse and tried to push Hinata away.

"W-we've seen a ghost!" Kageyama grabbed the shoulders of his fellow setter, his hands trembled.

"Huh? Is the King afraid of ghosts?" Tsukishima sneered.

"What are they talking about?" Daichi sighed heavily, there were limits even for their childish demeanor.

"I'm telling the truth!" Hinata cried desperate, refusing to let go of Tanaka's legs "We've seen one! It was the ghost girl on a paved street!"

"H-huh?" Asahi quivered and asked starting to feel some fear invading his mind "G-ghost?"

"Yes, Tanaka-san was telling a ghost story some days ago…" Yamaguchi scratched his face.

"Listen well! Even if ghost exists, we just need to be scarier than them!" Nishinoya put his hands on hips and declared fearlessly, although his assumption didn't make any sense.

The light of the sunset seemed to embroil his silhouette, both Hinata and Kageyama really felt like he was an angel guiding them, their eyes sparkled in awe:

"Nishinoya-senpai!" they called with deference.

And the whole plot about ghosts was dismissed, until… They've heard some steps drawing closer fast. The whole team paralyzed and when they looked ahead, at the corner of the street, the owner of those soft, quiet steps approached in a sluggish pace: a girl wearing a white dress with drops of blood on her dress, her smile enlarged when she caught sight of them:

"Found ya!" she pointed to the team.

"Ieeeeeeeeeeek!"

Kageyama's and Hinata's yell echoed through the empty streets, and the team sweated aplenty. They panicked; even Tanaka was flabbergasted, Yamaguchi hid behind Tsukishima and Asahi stepped back, but Sugawara and Daichi held, each one, one of Asahi's arms, keeping him on the place. They casted a glance filled in disbelief at the scene; Just like Tsukishima who looked the one with some sense among the first years.

Tanaka clasped his hands together, praying with regret for telling a ghost story and summoning a real ghost, but the girl vanished from their sights, in an instant, she approached them running. It only scared them more, until she jumped at their libero with stretched arms:

"Yuu!" She embraced the libero tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Eh?" Kageyama's head slumped to the side, confused.

"Ugh! Nee-san, let me go!" Nishinoya tried to push the girl away, but she wouldn't loosen her grip.

Everyone was perplexed with the scene, the girl was smaller than him, but her appearance was just…

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?!" he asked finally succeeding in getting freed from her grip.

"I came to check if it was all right on your school!" she thumbed up.

"You're embarrassing me!" he flushed.

"Ah, are those your teammates? I've met those two, but they ran away…" she laughed beckoning at Kageyama and Hinata. "They look very coward, even though the taller one emanates an imposing aura, almost dictatorial!" she chuckled, but her bold offense caused a twitch on their brows.

"Wow, she has a good intuition." Tsukishima jested casting a side-glance to Kageyama.

"T-they were afraid because there's blood on your clothes and face!" Noya told in an accusing tone.

"H-huh?" she passed her hands by her face, removing the blood and scrutinized her clothes, there were only a fell drops of blood, but it was enough to make she look like a murder. "I'm sorry." she bowed politely.

"N-Noya-san… Is that your sister…?"Tanaka got red from tip to toe.

"Yes." He confirmed curving his mouth down and his gaze became doubtful towards the true intentions of his friend by asking that question.

"She looks like an angel!" Tanaka's heart pulled out of his chest admired with her.

"I'm his older sister, Nishinoya Reiko, nice to meet you!" she bowed again.

"Huh, older…?" Daichi scratched his face, doubting her.

"That's right, she's on her third year of high school!" the libero affirmed.

They stared at the girl, now that Nishinoya was side by side with her, they could see the similarities: she was even shorter than him, their petite stature, the shape of their eyes and even the dark-colored hair with a light-brown turf in the middle of their bangs was the same.

"You look like twins!" Sugawara commented chuckling.

"Anyways," Nishinoya landed his hands on her shoulders "Nee-san, what are you really doing here?"

"Me?" she pointed to herself and smiled cheerfully "Just passing by!"

"Don't try to deceive me." His eyes had a sharp gleam when he glared at her with an inquiring tone "Have you been picking fights again?"

"Silly," she laughed gesturing leisurely "How could I pick fights with anyone?"

"The blood on your clothes denounces you!" he shouted annoyed "You were fighting delinquents again weren't ya?!" he shook her.

"Don't worry, this blood is not mine!"

"You're only worrying more!" he gasped.

His teammates watched feeling some sort of pity from the girl, he was being very aggressive with his sister, and the story didn't make any sense… How could a girl of her stature possible hit any delinquent? She must have spilled sauce on her clothes or something like that. Then, Asahi felt he should intervene and when he stretched his hand to hold Nishinoya's shoulder… Her eyes locked on him.

"Oh, that's a wild look you have there." She seemed truly amused.

"Wild?!" the libero frowned at Asahi "He's not wild! He's a soft-hearted coward!"

Asahi blushed, he always thought it looked wild, and finally someone could comprehend him, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Nishinoya." He touched his friend's shoulder "Your sister is right, you should listen to her, she's a good person!"

"You shut up!" he shoved Asahi's hand away. "Sta-"

Before he continued, he felt an intimidating aura and when he was turning to look at his sister again, a punch knocked his head, making his head bow down.

"Yuu, be educated with your colleagues, we didn't teach you how to be a brute, right?" her smile was brilliant, but the firm hand she landed on his shoulder as she asked that question sounded exactly like a threat.

Nishinoya sweated aplenty, she was the only being a brute but he wouldn't dare to complain about it, so he bowed down to his teammates, saying:

"I'm sorry everyone."

They were shocked with his sudden change, and more shocked that he was afraid of a girl smaller than him. He picked fights against taller boys and rough delinquents, but couldn't pick a fight with his sister? Amazing!

"So, did you come to check how your brother was doing?" Daichi chuckled with a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"Yes… I was…" she looked up to the sky, as if making some excuse "…Walking and passed by here by sheer coincidence." Her blank face denounced it was a barefaced lie.

"I see…" Daichi sweated more.

"Nee-san!" the libero finally recovered his usual energy "You didn't meet any delinquent on your way here, did ya?"

"No… Rest assured." She patted his shoulder and an eerie tone accompanied her next sentence "Even if I had, it's not something you should worry about." A childish giggle followed that phrase.

Their faces were blue in fear. From the bottom of their hearts they were feeling that girl was a dangerous one, in a bad sense.

"It seems you and your teammates are fine, then, I'm going now. Your sis need to settle some issues, but be sure to head right straight home, right?" she instructed him and he blushed, ashamed, averting his gaze, was she his mother?

"Don't talk to strangers too, ok?! Thank you for taking care of Yuu!"

She said beckoning and leaving as fast as she came. They had a variety of impressions about her, but a common one was that she was definitely someone they'd not want to mess with. Overall, they were fine as long as she didn't do anything perilous, but, it seems two of their teammates got attached to her: Tanaka and Asahi cried when she left.

"She's such a good girl!" Tanaka thumbed up for Nishinoya.

"She's so comprehensible!" Asahi complemented.

"Get away from her!" the libero jumped at them, brawling.

"T-then, it was his sister…" Hinata finally touched his chest with a deep relief.

"How can I say… She's _vigorous_ like him…" Sugawara scratched his face chuckling.

"Wasn't she the one who got into trouble and had to transfer to another school?" Kageyama pointed oblivious to the rudeness of his words.

"Y-yeah, wasn't she a delinquent? She didn't look like one, although she was fearsome…" Hinata whispered the last part.

"That's not it!" Nishinoya frowned "Nee-san isn't on the bad guys side!" he clenched his fists, defending her fierily "She fought some delinquents because they were picking on a kouhai on her last school! But they got angry and started to stalk her, trying to harm her, that's why we got worried and obliged her to transfer!"

"If you think carefully, his sister is cool like him too." Sugawara chuckled "They really look alike."

"Uwaaaa, Neee-san!" Tanaka cried aloud, covering his eyes with an arm.

"She is as ardent and irritating as him." Tsukishima frowned adjusting his glasses.

"So she got involved with dangerous people, huh…" the captain pondered with a hand on chin.

"Yes, nee-san was always like that, she even learned martial arts since we were little, but she started to use her skills to punish those who were doing bad deeds and got expelled from the martial arts school!" his fists were red from the force he applied "I even inspired my rolling thunder on her skills!" he affirmed proudly "Her actions were exemplar, but it brought many troubles, then, this time, she fought some gangsters and they were very upset… We had to transfer her in a hurry, but she still haven't learned the lesson!" he shook his head negatively.

"I understand your worries, but she seemed genuinely preoccupied with you too." Sugawara patted his shoulder once.

"Is that why she couldn't come to Karasuno?" Yamaguchi asked out of curiosity.

"No, she would come to Karasuno, but it seems she has been fighting against some delinquents around here too, our mother almost had a heart attack and arranged a school for her far from here…"

"Which one? She wasn't using any uniform…" Hinata blurted out.

"Ah, the uniform was because mother scolded her for picking fights and ruining it every time, so she always walks like that when she's not in school, in order to not get her uniform dirty with blood _from her enemies_ …" they gulped listening to that part "Though, everyone mistakes her for a middle schooler…" a drop of sweat rolled down his face "About her school… I think it was… Aoba Jousai…"

They were stunned. Sugawara and Daichi exchanged a concerned glance, Hinata jumped from surprise declaring unthoughtfully:

"The grand king's school?!"

"The same as Oikawa-san…" Kageyama frowned.

"By the way, how have we never met her before?" Tanaka asked curious. "I mean, we already went to you house before, Noya-san…"

"Ah, that's because every time you went to my house she was out… Spanking bad people around the neighborhood. "

He told calmly but they flinched, that was not he was supposed to tell in such peaceful tone. That discussion was interrupted when someone had a bad idea:

"Isn't that good for us? We can have infiltrate on Seijou!" Yamaguchi smirked victoriously.

"That would be very tricky to use a fair lady to spy on another team, moreover we do not intend to use such dirty tactic."

The captain cut off his expectations, but Tsukishima provoked further:

"Isn't their captain a lady killer? For a soft approach, it would be very smart to use her, it's what we call honey tra-"

"Your bastards!"

Nishinoya leaped furiously at them, and they avoided, mocking him as the libero gnashed at them like a beast. No way would he let someone lay a hand on a single strand of her hair, it didn't matter whether they were his friends or not!

 **CHAPTER 07/END**


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 08** : Confrontation

 **Shiratorizawa's gym**

The sound of the ball bouncing on the court and the transient swishing steps echoed. The trainer watched them, trying to find the flaws; he crossed his arms pondering thoughtfully. There were some spectators on the first floor, watching the training, most of them fans from the team and of Ushikawa, and there were some journalists taking pictures from the team and players.

Tendou casted a glance at the spectators, and snorted, most of them were other players that had admiration for their team, and some were girls, to whom he beckoned, unfortunately they seemed to have some repulse for him. His eyes stopped on another interesting figure, on a corner of the grandstands, he detected a girl similar to…

"Hoshi-chan?"

"Pay attention to the ball!"

His eyes came back quickly to the court, but it wasn't fast enough to catch, it hit his head and he dropped back with a dramatic thud.

"What were you looking at, Tendou?!" he listened to the coach's voice reverberating on his eardrums.

"… Why did you get distracted?" Ushijima appeared on his line vision and offered a hand to help, after all, the demonic serve which hit Tendou was his.

"Ah, I saw Hoshino-chan." He answered smiling while standing up and massaging his red forehead.

Ushijima flinched, and averted his gaze to the grandstand too, but someone commented touching his shoulder smoothly.

"Hey, what's gotten into Tendou and you today?" Ohira smiled waiting for some response. "You two were looking up there…" he also searched for something "Oh, don't tell me it's…" he raised a brow "Is there some special fan cheering for you two up there?"

Ushijima's eyes widened slightly in surprise with his companion's guess, he was right about being a girl, maybe not so accurate on the "special fan" part, she was far from being their fan; The other two immediately noticed the subtle change on his expression, but he answered with the same vague tone he had:

"No. Tendou had the impression he had seen a familiar person."

"That's right." The red-haired thumbed up to Ohira.

The other companion took a good look at them before running to his position again, and this time, Tendou elbowed his taller friend.

"What was that face just now?" his smirk had an insinuative tone.

"Which face? I only have one." Ushijima retorted walked back to his position, not even bothering to look at his teammate when answering.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the training inside the gym, they'd have to run around the school outskirts and go back before the afternoon ended. Ushijima was leading the way, as always. His gaze was concentrated on the path ahead, and on the tournaments he had to win, his devotion to his goal was impeccable.

Then, in the middle of the crowd walking out the gym, he caught a glimpse of a peculiar figure, his eyes traveled to the side and he stopped his running, he was sure it was…

"Asami…?"

The name came as a perplexed murmur. For a moment, his eyes flashed again, searching any vestige of her on that crowd, but he didn't find anything, his daydreaming was interrupted suddenly, when a hand slapped his back energetically.

"Did you decide to deaccelerate today, Wakatoshi-kun?" he jested "Are you trying to give us an advantage?"

"It's not a competition." He assured and ran faster.

"Uh? Did I get on his nerves?" he felt a bit blamed for provoking his companion "Hey, cool down, it was a joke!" he tried to catch up the pace of his irritated friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Almost at the sunset, when most students were going home, Ushijima was the first to reach near school, when he stopped to cross the street, he saw a disturbing scene: Arata and Asami. The blonde rebel had a hand around his sister's shoulder and obviously was pushing her somewhere away from people's sights.

He frowned when Arata turned on the next corner, taking the girl with him. It could not regard him in any sense, since he didn't know her for long, nor he should get involved into trouble related to that guy, but he followed them regardless of the consequences that could befall him. Nothing good came from Arata, and he couldn't simply ignore what he saw.

This time, Arata was alone, he let go of her shoulder and stood in front of her, firing a cigarette. She averted her eyes, in disgust and the guy smiled in relish for her annoyance.

"So, sis… I've been very busy lately… There are some people who can't understand rules at all, so I have to solve it before it becomes a big mess, you know, the boss needs to show 'who' makes the rules or everything will be chaotic."

"I don't care about your problems. Why did you call me here? Be succinct, different from you I don't have time to waste idly." She retorted in a harsh, serious tone.

"Hey, " he grabbed her cheeks with a hand and turned her face to him "You shouldn't talk to your brother like that. I don't like this tone of disdain you're using."

"… Me neither." She removed his hand like it was something nasty.

"What a…" he paused and sighed heavily "The case is, there is someone from another school entering my way, and I still didn't have time to deal with those two good-buddies you have… But they'll have their turn…"

"Don't you dare to-"

He interrupted her phrase wafting smoke on her face, and she coughed, covering her mouth:

"What? Ah, sorry, you can't continue, because you're coughing. Does it bother you, this smoke?"

She covered her mouth and nose and glared infuriated at him, he smirked and guffawed.

"I really like this enthusiasm of yours! I really it, sis, that's why…" he again, put a hand around her shoulder, shaking her a bit like they were good friends and he exhaled more smoke into the air "That's why I'm telling you that you should hang around with other people, they're not good friends for you. I'm saying it only because I worry about you."

"Take care of your own life." She pushed him away "I'm sure you have problems enough alone…"

"What a stubborn girl." He shook his head "I'm trying to-"

Before he completed the sentence, they felt a presence and heard steps treading heavily on the ground, it was Ushijima. There was only a small frown on his brows, but there was a powerful aura coming out from him, it expressed some anger.

"Look, your lil' boyfriend came to pick ya, isn't it cool?" Arata joked and she scowled at him. "But," he narrowed his eyes sharply to Ushijima "Can't you read the mood? Couldn't you be more sensible here? We're having a brother-sister talk right now. We don't have room for strangers."

"I don't care." His insipid tone carried a defiant aspect that elicited a challenging smile on the face of the blonde.

"O-ho… You have a good attitude." He smirked in admiration "I like it, here, you can have her!"

He pushed brusquely Hoshino she stumbled forward, until Ushijima held her arm to stop her staggering steps. She was flabbergasted and indignant when her foster brother referred to her like a thing. Ushiwaka's eyes were only seeing the devilish boy in front of him.

"As I've said… You'll have your turn…"Arata stepped closer in a menacing way and rubbed the cigarette in Ushijima's jacket to extinguish the fire.

"Just wait until I solve some issues outside… You'll regret for getting on my way." His threatening whisper matched his bloodshot eyes that were filled with hatred.

A black mark was left on Ushijima's jacket, but it didn't intimidate him a tad, he was indeed an intrepid man. The rebel teen smiled in satisfaction, if he was not, he'd be bored with his new rival:

"See ya, sis."

He sneered and stretched his hand to ruffle her hair violently, but someone grabbed his wrist in reflex, it was his opponent again. He clicked his tongue and yanked his arm with the same defiant smirk. Ushijima's eyes followed him until he disappeared from sight. On the next instant, his eyes turned instantly to Hoshino, startling her, he had the usual stoic face. She could swear he wasn't the same guy who defied her brother just a moment ago.

"Are you feeling well?"

"H-huh?" Hoshino was still surprised with his abrupt question. "I am… But, shouldn't I be the one asking that?" she raised a brow looking at the black mark from the cigarette.

The ace of Shiratorizawa rubbed the jacket, but it didn't work, then, he merely abandoned the idea of rubbing it, when he washed it would be clean again anyways.

"That was nothing." he assured with his immutable strictness.

"But… How have you found us?" she casted a confused glance at him, she was curious with his sudden apparition.

"…" he recoiled a bit when her gaze stationed on his eyes. "I saw that guy dragging you and followed you two." He resumed the words.

"Ah… That makes sense, he is very suspicious… I'd follow him if he dragged someone too…" she admitted "But I thought you were too concentrated on your volleyball to pay attention to the surroundings, you did a good job! Thank you!" she smiled and patted his shoulder twice as some sort of rewards for helping her.

"You're welcome…?"

He was puzzled. For him there was absolutely nothing strange in helping if a person really needed, on her case, even if it was any other person, he'd probably have followed Arata anyways since he suspected everything coming from that guy was evil. His little reflection about the matter was ceased when he remembered something important: the training schedule! He should have arrived at the gym by now…

"What? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly after noticing a minor change on his expression.

"No… I need to go back to the training… You can accompany me to the entrance."

"No, no I'm fine. I have to go to my part-time job or my boss will fire me, I have been missing for almost a week."

She placed both hands on his back and pushed him forward with some efforts. He was confused with her actions again. She only stopped when they were on a more visible place where people circulated frequently:

"Just go to the training, and give a 'hi' to Tendou-san for me!" she beckoned with a soft smile.

"Right."

He answered vaguely and watched as she went away, he understood that girl less every time they met, her changing of mood was it something common or was it just him that had the impression she was different every time? Then, he focused on his running again, but when he arrived at the gym the whole team was there.

Their eyes were amused to see he, who was always the first one to arrive being the one late, and some worry dwelled on their curious glances:

"What did happen, Wakatoshi-kun?" Satori smiled nervously "We thought something bad had happened to you!" he noticed the small black stain on his friend's jacket "What did happen?!" His eyes almost pulled out.

"We were already thinking about searching for you." Ohira sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I had a contretemps."

Although his expression was unfazed, he sounded upset telling that. Firstly, feeling blamed for not respecting the rules of the team, and secondly, because he felt a persistent irritation for Arata and a frown formed involuntarily on his face every time he remembered that cynical face of the blonde. He evoked the most wild, tempestuous feelings of anger inside Ushijima, letting him unhinged to think on anything besides crushing the blonde.

While the whole team wondered just what in the world had happened for him to say such thing. He never had any difficult when coming back and had never got late to the training once, just what did happen for him to admit he had faced a difficult situation to handle?

Satori was able to catch a wind of the problem with a single glance. He curved down his mouth; he was beginning to worry about the consequences of meddling with the dark affairs of the student Arata. Perhaps, being near Hoshino wasn't a good influence on their performance. What should they do?

 **CHAPTER 08/END**


	10. Daily Life

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 09** : Daily life

The volleyball teams from many schools prepared for the Interhigh. Karasuno was also animated. They would finally have the complete team taking part in a tournament. Many players were excited with their nerves at the surface of their skins, nervous and filled with the hope of their dreams of becoming the best and going to the nationals.

On Aoba Jousai, the whole team was training harder, that tournament was their chance to finally get a revenge against Shiratorizawa, their worst opponents, although, Oikawa was particularly interested in defeating his kouhai Kageyama too.

The whistle of the arbiter echoed signalizing the end of the training, Oikawa teased his vice-captain for not receiving any attention from the girls watching the training, and he almost received a kick if another member had not restrained the furious Iwaizumi.

When they left the gymnasium, Oikawa walked happily until his brows budged and his whole body petrified on a walking position. His eyes became distant and he turned to the side like a robot, Iwaizumi was stunned at first, but he understood immediately when he looked ahead, there was the new girl whom his friend had been avoiding.

"Where are you going, huh?" his vice-captain pulled his collar keeping him on place.

"No, no, I don't want to go there, Iwa-chan!" he strived fleetly trying to escape from the strong grip on his collar.

"Calm down, idiot. It's not like she will bite you or anything." He sighed heavily, he had been dealing with his friend's idiosyncrasies for too long.

"B-bite?" Oikawa's face got blue, and he desperately started to put off his jacket, Iwaizumi had to grab him with another hand to keep him constrained.

"Be quiet! Stop acting like a child."

"No, no…" he wailed shaking his head negatively "She's a savage, don't let me get near her, please." His beg in a yelp.

"You sat near her during the whole week and she didn't even notice you, genius!" his sarcasm placated a bit Tohru's frenzy. "Sheesh…" he finally let go, after ascertaining the other one wouldn't try to flee again. "If you don't want to talk to her, just don't talk, there's nothing complex about it!"

He walked ahead and Oikawa followed hesitantly, however the captain couldn't avert his eyes from the scene when he walked past by the girl. She had her back turned to him, and she was looking almost hypnotized to the other side of the street across the entrance of the school. His eyes directed to the same place as her and as he left the school grounds, he saw a group of delinquents smoking.

Why was she looking at them? Why were those delinquents hanging around that place? He was sure he had never seen those vile guys around, yet… His eyes narrowed menacingly as he looked back at the girl… Was the presence of that group there her fault? That doubt remained on his mind as he left.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **At night,**

 **In the cafe,**

Hoshino hurried to take the orders to the clients, when she had finally finished her run, she sighed after doing a good job and her eyes passed by the room to see if there was another table with unattended orders. Her eyes stopped on the table near the glass walls on the left, on the corner of the place, there were…

"You two again… What are you doing here today?" she approached them still holding a tray.

"Hoshi-chan! How are ya?" Tendou greeted with his usual smile "We came here to visit you, of course."

"This is her workplace, you shouldn't bother her like that." Ushijima was outspoken and his friend flinched.

"Hey, hey, you should support me here… We're doing a good deed, Wakatoshi-kun." He whispered putting a hand to hide his mouth from her.

They listened to a soft chuckle, Hoshino covered her mouth, to hide it, but they could still listen to her.

"See? That's a good expression she has now! Didn't I say it would work?" Satori smiled with the same level satisfaction of when had fulfilled a hard task on volleyball.

Ushijima stared at her, he looked somewhat impressed, but Satori could never tell if he was indeed amused because on the next moment, the lack of expressive traits on his friend's face was back.

"What are your orders, sirs?" she asked in a jesting way.

"Two coffees please." The red-haired again asked before consulting his colleague.

"I'll be back in a minute." She left hastily and vanished somewhere inside the kitchen.

"Now, you can rest assured, she is quite fine, Wakatoshi-kun." He thumbed up for his friend.

"Why are you telling me that?" he asked oblivious to the exquisiteness of his companion.

"Weren't you worried about Hoshi-chan? That's why we came in the first place."

"I've never said anything to make you believe so." He retorted with an uninterested expression, but there was a trace of annoyance imbued on his words.

"Of course not so _clearly_ , but weren't you telling me about that Arata guy and what he did back then? I assumed you were talking about the matter because you were concerned about Hoshi-chan…" he raised a brow indicating he had sent an irrefutable argument.

"… I don't know what he was up to… But he's not a big deal…"

"At least, Hoshino-chan seems in a good mood today, let's hope you won't foil her mood by saying rude things again and make she throws hot coffee at you." He grinned in a mocking way.

"Why would I throw hot coffee on him **again**?"

Her voice startled them, and they jumped on their seats, looking at the girl who was standing by, holding a tray with their orders.

"Ah, that was nothing! We just came by to see if you were doing well, we're happy you look healthier today, Hoshi-chan!" he diverted the attention from the initial subject.

"I'd love if it was true, but you're not being very sincere changing the matter, right?"

She handed their coffees and smiled, her boss was coming to shout at her again, and she left before he had the chance to. They left after drinking their coffee, and Tendou touched amicably his partner's shoulder.

"See? She was smiling a lot today, we're a good influence to her, so, let's keep coming."

Ushijima did not even try to discuss about how it would affect her health if she ended up losing her job because they came to disturb her during her work hours. Tendou was enjoying going to that place as if it was his new hobby, and he had to drag his inseparable friend every time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Nekoma High school**

The preliminaries from Tokyo would start soon. Lev was excited to play, but as he had already stated, the first year would only become a titular member if he trained receives, of course, he would have the opportunity on their training on the training camp that would start after the preliminary.

Kenma was occupied with some sort of game again and Kuroo was bored, he organized the schedule of the training inside his own mind, trying to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He entered his classroom distracted with those thoughts but he stopped immediately after spotting someone, on his seat:

"Hello~" a girl beckoned sweetly to him. The same girl he had met in the middle of the streets, who was she?

Their last meet was brief and hurried, but he wouldn't forget that person even if he tried to. That was the girl who was drenched in rain back then, the one who suddenly yanked him and kissed him. Shouldn't he accuse her of harassment? He liked jokes, but that wasn't a joke.

"She really came… I thought she was mocking me when she said she'd see me again… Well, she is a student here, so I shouldn't be so dazed with this… But what worries me is what does she want from me? I'm sure this girl is planning something…" he thought feeling some apprehension invading his posture.

He took a peek around, there were three boys inside the classroom and they were distracted, he was grateful they didn't notice. He didn't want any strange rumors spreading. She was not even that beautiful, he'd say she had a common appearance; it was good that she wouldn't call much attention, he'd be damned if she was one of those beauties that bewilder boys and catch the attention of everyone on the surroundings.

"Aren't you greeting me? How cold of you." She had a cynical, perverse smirk. "After everything you've done…"

"It was you who have done something to me!"

He wanted to shout but that would call too much attention, however, it was too late to worry about that, his colleagues were looking at them now. Of course it was unavoidable; after all, she wasn't a student from his class. It was easy to know she was an outsider and she was very pretty too. The universe was conspiring against him.

"I'll listen to you, but can we talk outside?" his tone was very low and he smiled nervously.

"Why?" she crossed her legs, indicating she intended to stay longer "I like this seat. It's close the window, there's a refreshing breeze blowing, did you know?"

Her ironical tone made a vein pop out of his head as he gritted his teeth forcing a grin. She really wanted to make him cringe under her snobby and bossy attitude. He thought about many names to call her, but as he was an honorable gentleman he didn't voice any of them.

"You're Kuroo Tetsuro-san, right?" she chuckled stretching her hand to greet him "It was very indelicate of me to not tell my name before, I'm Kiriya Izanami, but you can call me just by Izanami."

"I know another name to call you." He huffed inwardly and greeted her with a strong grip.

"Well…" she casted a sly look at the watchers spying the scene, and they flinched, turning their backs to her to pretend they weren't interested.

She smiled at the black-haired and pulled him closer again, this time to whisper on his ear:

"I only came here to tell my name, Kuroo-san, I hope we can get along well."

She finally stood up and walked past him, he followed her with his eyes again, analyzing what she was trying to pull by coming there. She seemed a complex, intelligent and extremely scheming individual. Her steps halted and he was uptight again, what would she do now? She whirled and looked back at him, telling in a loud tone with a fake cheerful smile on face:

"Kuroo-san~, you will take me home today _too_ , right? I'll talk to you later!" she winked once in a playful way.

He was pale when she left the classroom his head staggered when he looked at his classmates who started to play with him.

"Wow, Kuroo, who is that girl? She's a chick!" one of them slapped his back.

"Did you use your guile to win her heart?!" other one asked amused.

"Shit." It was what his face told, she had outsmarted him again. How could she do that? Now, some strange hearsay would spread through his classroom and worse, to the school. He wasn't even interested on her, for God's sake, just what did she want from him? Wasn't it easier if she told him straight what she wanted and he would solve the matter?! Why was she turning his life more difficult?

He breathed heavily, calming down, if she would use her tricks to corner him and blackmail him later, he would show her whom she had messed with.

 **CHAPTER 09/END**

So, what do you think about Izanami? XDD she's very provocative and secretive, but it's very funny to write about her, just wait to see her background, her character will be developed with more depth from now on!

And what about Asami? She's a sweet, right?


	11. Nishinoya Reiko

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 10** : Nishinoya Reiko

 **At the sunset,**

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were walking home, they looked tired, the trainings had been exhausting, coach was making sure to prepare them well, but it was a tiring experience. The captain of Aoba Johsai played with a ball using only one of his hands and humming a song that has been on his head for a while.

"Iwa-chan, let's make a bet, which team do you think we will play against first?" he smiled cheerfully.

"It doesn't matter, we will have to win regardless of which opponent we pick…" he answered uninterested.

"Don't be so boring…" his singing voice was meant to convince his teammate.

"Don't insist."

He made a gesture with his hand and hit Oikawa's hand unintentionally. The ball dropped and rolled to some alley again. This time, Oikawa stared at his teammate with a frightened gaze and there was a pleading glint abiding deep inside his eyes, telling he was too scared to go alone and get into trouble like last time.

"Fine, I'll go with you this time." He complained clicking his tongue "Such a big guy making a fuss over a dark alley, grown up already…" he murmured.

He walked with a hand on pocket; His captain looked at the sides before squatting down to pick the ball, in a suspicious way. What was he, a child? However, unexpectedly, when Oikawa was finally coming back with the recovered ball, that girl appeared again, the odd transfer student that the setter feared.

She came from another alley, panting, and looked around until she laid her eyes on them again, this time she was wearing a blue-stripped white dress. Oikawa embraced the ball and recoiled while Iwaizumi frowned worriedly.

"Ni-Nishinoya isn't it?" the black-haired said apprehensively.

"You two…"

She seemed amazed with their presence. But that amazement vanished from her expression on the following second, her brows furrowed forming small wrinkled on her forehead, something that could be cute if Oikawa didn't know the fact she was a wild beast.

"You're tall," she pointed to Oikawa "Lift me there!" she pointed to a garbage container which was near a window from a building.

"No." he denied firmly and narrowed his eyes smiling in a taunting way, feeling superior "Why should I do that, little stealer?"

They heard voices coming from the same place she had come from, and the sound became louder quickly. She looked at him with a scowl and jumped again, he put his arm in front of his face to shield from her, but she grabbed it and literally bit into him, growling.

"Ouch! You're hurting! Let me go, let me go!" He shook his arm until she left it.

Surprisingly she let him go and cleaned her mouth using her own arm. Why did she bite into him? Now, Iwaizumi had drops of sweat, he hadn't been giving many credits to his friend when he told she was savage, but he could confirm it with his own eyes now, and she even sprouted from nowhere when they were in an alley, he had to admit that Oikawa's story and description about her were completely correct.

A group of delinquents entered the scene. They had metal poles with them. If Oikawa was not mistaken they were the same who had been hanging near Aoba Jousai recently. His brows furrowed. He couldn't understand what was going on, why was she being chased by those foul guys again? He could only remember the time when she stared at them, he did not give proper attention to the scene, but it still caught his interest and he asked internally if she had provoked them.

"Who are those?" one of them asked glaring at the two volleyball players who felt a trepidation for what was about to come.

"Hehe…" Reiko smiled menacingly and looked at the setter with sharp, defiant eyes "So, do you want to be bitten until you die?"

"Wha-?"

He stepped back shivering in fear, the last bite was still hurting, gratefully his clothes soothed the damage and it wouldn't even leave a mark on his skin.

His friend, on the other hand, was struck by comprehension of the situation. His eyes widened and flickered when he looked at the girl. Something was elucidated on his mind: she did bite Oikawa, yes, sometimes he too would want to beat his friend and give a good lesson, but, the case was…

"Was she trying to play the role of villain and make it look like we were also attacked by her?" he thought gulping "This girl…"

"It seems she was fighting those guys too, what is wrong with this little…" one of the delinquents gritted his teeth and advanced to hit her with a metal pole.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi panicked, they had never seen a real delinquent fight like that from a close perspective, and it was against a small girl, they had to do something about it before it turned into murder.

She held the pole with one hand, yanked the delinquent, and kneed his stomach, when he was still feeling the pain, she thrusted him back to stumble into another delinquent and they fell down, she immediately kicked their ribs and stomped their back down to the ground again before they could recover from her last attack.

Another three came after her at the same time, she evaded the first hit and punched the chin of her attacker, making him lose his equilibrium, when the next two reached near, she squatted down and kicked one of the legs of the first one, and he fell down, using his fall as an impulse, she jumped above him and twirled in the air giving a drop kick on another delinquent, which also fell to the ground.

In a minute, they were all defeated, both the captain and the vice-captain from the volleyball team were astounded, never had they seen someone fighting, but some of her moves looked like a dance, of course, a bloody dance in which the delinquents kneeled and spit blood. They were mesmerized.

Then, the delinquents started to arise again, she picked one of the poles they brought and hit their heads, making them fall unconscious, except for one, which upon seeing her actions, freaked out and decide to run, however, she grabbed his arm and pulled it to his back, pinning him down to the ground and mounting on his back, tautening his arm in way she could break it at any moment she wished to.

"Why were you following me, huh? How could you stalk a little girl?!" she inquired indignant and she was the only one looking like a rebel teenager now.

Her face wasn't a bit intimidating, but her actions scared the other two boys who got caught in the confusion too. They sweated aplenty feeling the same terror as her attackers. They could be fine physically, but the mental damage was heavy.

"I-I…" he stuttered nervously, trying frantically to get free from her grip and snapped after failing and losing his patience. "Slut, you'll pay for this!"

"Right, since you don't want to tell me… Maybe, if I do it, you'll remember…" she strained his arm more and he shrieked:

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you, let me go!"

She landed his arm on his back and waited for his answer, looking threateningly at him.

"Y-you were messing with the wrong gang!" he claimed "You interfered in a big business, lil' miss and many people are angry now… We are just a small group, but soon, many others will come for you because the big boss will discover about your interruptions…" a wicked smirk was born on his lips "Be prepared… Blue panties…"

His last comment caused a chill on her spine and during her moment of distraction, he stood up forcedly, making her fall back, however, she stood up in the following moment. The guy ran away as if there was no tomorrow, leaving his companions behind. She frowned and looked at the bunch of guys lying on the ground.

"What a loser… He left his companions alone …"

She clasped her hands to clean the dust and turned to go away, but her steps halted when she noticed that there were two testimonies that had frozen after watching closely her performance.

"What are you two still doing here? You should've run!" she said in a scolding, snappy tone, irritated that they had ignored her efforts and were still on her sight.

"I was hesitant, afraid that you would bite me when I turned my back!"

Oikawa was ironical, but he lost his courage at the middle of the sentence when she stepped towards him. He hid behind Iwaizumi who had a calmer face.

"…" she stopped walking, maintaining a safe distance and lowered a bit her gaze when looking at them, like a child who had done something wrong.

"Oikawa, stop being so stupid… This girl… She was trying to help us." He lectured in a serious, strict tone.

"Help us? How exactly, she has bitten me!" he showed the proof of the crime, but there wasn't a single mark on his arm. "Huh…?"

"She bit you to frighten you and make those guys believe we were her enemies too, so we wouldn't get caught on this…" he pointed to the fallen guys.

Oikawa's eyes widened too, he was astonished and admired at the same time, did she really meant too? But his childish inner self told him that even if she wanted to help, she shouldn't be so aggressive and inconsiderate.

"I'm sorry for biting you, but those guys were tough. Ah-" She bowed fast and stared at them with a startle as if she came to a realization "Don't tell anyone you've seen me here, ok? See ya!"

She ran before Iwaizumi had the chance to ask more questions, and he sighed feeling he was also defeated there, then, he turned to Oikawa with a scowl.

"Seriously, you're very popular with many girls, but this one is not like those who will dribble after seeing you, you should be more utile!" he glared discounting his anger on his companion.

"But, Iwa-chan-"

"Let's go before those guys wake up!" he pulled Oikawa by the collar of his jacket.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Next morning,**

 **Aoba Jousai high school,**

Oikawa was still uneasy to sit near the girl, but she didn't seem bothered with it, in fact, she acted as if she didn't know him, and pulled her chair a few centimeters more distant from him. Iwaizumi observed frowning deeply, what was she trying to do?

The following days, Seijou was training, there was only one week until the tournament started, the coach had been alleviating the schedules to allow them to rest a bit in order no not injure or become excessively tired before the real matches.

"A quick!"

Iwaizumi's colleagues exclaimed briskly after he dug the ball into the other side of the court, their captain and vice-captain was an excellent players, really, and they made a good duo in volleyball too. He wiped the sweat from his face and got disturbed by the noisy spectators cheering, most of them girls who yelled Oikawa's name. A vein popped out on his face when he saw his exhibitionist classmate waving his hand with a flirtatious smile.

"Stop fooling around!" he sent a terrifying glare to his companion who smiled provokingly and retorted:

"Are you jealous none of those girls is giving attention to you, Iwa-chan?"

"Your-" he clenched his fists and stomped the ground, ready to punish Oikawa who was already stepping back cautiously, but when he took a last glance at the spectators, he found a small figure among them.

It was Reiko, she was probably the only girl who wasn't in frenzy. Her eyes seemed focused on the court, where some guys were practicing their receptions. A drop of sweat rolled down his face, that girl was very weird. He couldn't understand what was passing inside her head. Sighing heavily, his anger vanished in an instant.

"What? Won't you scold me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa was slightly amused, but his sarcasm inflamed the rage of his teammate again.

"Idiot!" he threw the volleyball at the nape of his friend.

"Ouch! Iwa-chan is violent! He is uncontrolled, someone holds him back!" he whimpered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When they were leaving the gymnasium, at the end of the afternoon, Iwaizumi looked at the gathering of fans waiting his captain, when they spotted him, the girls swarmed around Oikawa like they were crazy.

The black-haired sighed heavily, annoyed with all that fuss, but his attention was invited to another scene: he saw Reiko walking away, this time, his brows furrowed and he followed her:

"Nishinoya!"

She turned with a surprised expression, like a child who had done something wrong when he stared at her with his stern temper.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a minute?"

His expression was deadly serious. He was truly determinate to solve the mystery around the girl.

"Fine." she nodded calmly.

Her energy was something that bothered him at times, but it was just a part of her personality. Oikawa waved and he caught a glimpse of his colleague talking to the girl, his smile slowly faded, for a very brief moment, until a fangirl offered him cookies she had made, he smiled and scratched his head clumsily, elated for their consideration.

He wondered why his friend would still want to get near that girl after what she had done, perhaps, her friend only wished to get a girlfriend, sadly, if he did, he wouldn't be able to mock Iwa-chan for not having a girlfriend and not being popular with girls.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They stopped on a less crowded place, although he had a rigid expression she wasn't intimidate, she was calm and walked animatedly, with little hops, humming lively an animated song.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" her smile was bright, it would be sweet if she hadn't made the same expression when she beat out those bad guys.

"Who were those delinquents seeking for you and why?" when she opened her mouth he continued "Don't use any excuse saying, for example that you can't tell that guy saw we were with you…"

"I know." She answered collected "The case is," she raised a finger "I was rash and picked a fight with some street delinquents…" she lowered her gaze and drawn circles on the ground with the tip of her toes "But they were from a bigger gang and they're saying I meddled with their business or something like that…" she pouted "They're bugging me."

"Wha-? Seriously, why did you involve with dangerous people?!" he was astounded and slapped his own forehead "And why did you pick a fight with this sort of people in the first place? They have nothing to lose!"

"B-but…" her shoulders slumped "They were near my little brother's school…"

"Little brother? Is he from elementary school?"

"No," she shook her head "He's a second year student on high school and he is taller than me…" she gestured, describing him proudly "He is a merry and cheeky boy and he is very talented at playing volleyball! He's the libero from his team, but he really endeavors to be the best, and he even got a premium for it… It's the only thing he really dedicates to, and his friends are good people too… I was afraid that he would get into trouble if he had met those delinquents. He'd probably try to defeat them I myself taught him how to do so…" she looked a bit jumpy trying to explain herself.

"They're really from the same family I guess…" Iwaizumi conjectured mentally.

"But, the last time he got into trouble, he was suspended from the school and he couldn't play volleyball…"

Her expression was saddened and he was amused, it was actually bothering seeing the girl display such emotion, it didn't fit her carefree and imposing personality.

"Like for you and Oikawa-san, it's the last year for some of his teammates and he was really eager to play with them, then I thought that I could scare some delinquents, but after beating them, they kept coming after me… My mother thought that if I transferred to another school, I'd be safe, but… As you can see, even here they're stubborn about picking me…"

His eyes wavered for a moment, in the end, was everything she did for her brother? Was that why she was watching the training? He could understand why she was focused on their liberos now… Still, that didn't change the fact she had called for trouble.

"You're a wayward girl aren't you?" he sighed troubled "But, aren't you afraid of those guys?"

"No, I can beat them easily." She clenched her fists confidently "But they're inconvenient… I mean, they will cause trouble for people around me… Probably…" she averted her gaze with a bothered expression. "The thing I'm more afraid of is… the possibility they might hurt someone…"

Again, her gaze looked distant and sorrowed. Perhaps, she would feel guilty if someone innocent got injured in the middle of her fight, thus, she helped them that time… He was also afflicted with her current situation:

"Can't you just call the police?"

"Even if I did, the delinquents would sue me for spanking them, and it would get my family into trouble too, furthermore, the ones coming after me are only henchmen; the leaders are lurking in the shadows… Until the police arrest them, they could murder someone or even make some sort of retaliation… It will take some time and they'd definitely stir up trouble in this meantime, I guess they're starting to come to Aoba Jousai too, I'm sorry." She bowed deeply. "I'm already investigating by myself, to find out the puppet master behind the scenes, and if I just keep fighting his puppets, he will be forced to come out one day…"

"Sheesh…" he scratched his head clumsily "Why are you apologizing? Well, I can't say that it's not your fault, in part, it is, but that does not mean they should be hunting a girl to harm her like that, right?"

"Ah…" she was startled with his soothing declaration, in a very strange way he was telling he was on her side.

"I can't say you're right. I still think you should call the police. You're putting your life at risk by meddling with those people… However, if you have troubles, feel free to ask us help, though, I doubt you'll ever need after seeing how you have expertise in fights… Anyways," a faint smile colored his lips "That idiot might look like a coward, but he has a soft spot for girls, if you ask his help, he won't refuse, so you can ask him too, he's a reliable guy."

"Thank you very much!" she bowed in an obtuse angle and smiled from a corner to another "But I doubt a frail guy like him would take a punch from those sturdy guys without whining!"

She criticized him boldly, but her expression suggested she didn't mean to be rude, and he laughed, her impression was completely mistaken:

"You're wrong, he might look frail, but he's quite a stubborn one, furthermore… If he were to receive a punch, I'd say he's the type who'd punch the enemy back without a second though and he will even mock his opponent for it."

"You two seems to be good friends."

"Someone has to take care of him, did you know?"

They chuckled and she saluted, startling him, she had a determined smile on face:

"If you need any help, you can count on me too, captain!"

"I'm the vice-captain, though." there was a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"Nah, that doesn't matter." She gestured "If some bully bother you or your friend, call me, I'll give him a good lesson!"

She beckoned lively and ran away in a blink of eye. He wondered how she had that energy after all that has been happening and sighed heavily. Then, an arm landed around his shoulders, he immediately looked to his side, Oikawa had a mischievous smile:

"Are you happy after having some attention from a girl, Iwa-chan?"

"Are you talking about yourself?" he got free from Oikawa's arm, grumbling.

"Ah, come on, I was happy my friend finally got a-"

"If you continue this phrase, I'll kick your ass, dumbass." He adverted. "I'm not like you that flirt with any girl in this world."

"Don't kick me, please." He recoiled, smiling jumpy.

"I was just asking an explanation for what happened, and it seems we've been caught in a really complex situation here…" he put his hands on pockets.

"Oh, does it mean she already has a boyfriend? Don't tell me… He is a gangster!" he guessed with a haunted expression.

"I'll kick you dead, bastard!" Iwaizumi kicked Tohru's leg once and the other one wailed "Stop playing around! This is serious… I think she might be involved with a trafficker from some gang, I mean, she beat them into pulps and they've come for retaliation, plus they've seen our faces and even if we're not with her, they'll come for us if they assume that we're related to her… Can you understand the situation…?"

Oikawa's face was inexpressive for a moment, it darkened and he narrowed his eyes, then he was startled when Iwaizumi continued:

"She has said she did it to protect her little brother, but, somehow we got caught in this tempest… Because she knew we were in trouble, she has said to call her… She intends to run amok to defeat those delinquents while not involving unnecessary victims… Sheesh… I can't tell if you're more stupid or if it's her…"

Oikawa was impressed, was he telling the truth? It was her fault for being a savage and attacking people she shouldn't, even after seeing her fighting, he wondered how long she would endure those battles with that tiny body, and he couldn't say that he wasn't worried too. But… What could he possibly do at such predicament?

 **CHAPTER 10/END**


	12. Connecting

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **AcePanda413:** _This chapter will connect a few things!_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 11** : Connecting

 **Miyagi Prefecture,**

 **At a famous five-star restaurant**

The darkness of the night was a mere vision by the translucent windows of pure glass seen by the fifth floor of the famous restaurant. The tables were covered with white and wine colored sheets and the elegant chandeliers dissolved the darkness of the sky threatening to enter the place by the windows.

There was a single man sitting calmly on his golden-colored chair, taking his time to appreciate a cup of wine on a table near the glorious sight to the city of Tokyo, illuminated by the lights, the moon behind the skyscrapers and the clouds hovering slowly.

He was not very tall, but his posture was impeccable, even more when he was using an expensive suit and a pocket-watch adorning his pockets. His hair was combed to the side and he wasn't bald, although he was apparently at the later middle of his fifties. His skin had some dark spots and his wrinkles were reshaping some parts of his face. His gray eyes were completely unconcerned by the world around, waiting the time pass by.

When some steps approaches swiftly and quite silently, his gaze averted to the owners of those footsteps. The owner of Fukushima Co. in person, and holding on his arm, there was a young woman that seemed to be only some years younger than him, on her early middle of the thirties. She had short black-hair, a soft, gentle smile and her round green eyes expressed serendipity. Her long champagne dress was expensive and composed.

The old man stood up, in a gesture of respect, and greeted the newcomers with a sociable smile:

"Mr. Fukushima, Miss Hoshino."

"Mister Kiriya, I'm elated to meet you in person again. It has been years since our last encounter." Shinichirou greeted with the same amicable tone.

Although the mood was light, that dinner had the sole purpose of discussing their business. When they ordered their food, they started the talk:

"Mister Kiriya, I'm sorry for troubling you, unfortunately, Kaede has a fragile health and can't travel, I'd love to take her to see Tokyo, but she can't travel for now… It was a recommendation from her doctor… " he caressed the hand of his wife.

"It's not a problem. I was anxious to come here. I've heard they have the best wine." His sense of humor elicited a chuckle on the younger couple "By the way, there's no need for formalities."

"You too can call us by our names."

"Fine, then, Mr. Shinichirou, how are your business? I've heard your company is world-wide now."

"Yes, at the time we last met, Fukushima Co. wasn't well-developed as it is today. But I could tell the same for your Industries."

"Well, the growth of the Kurammer Co. was stable during those years, and an old man like me is quite happy I'll actually have an inheritance to left to my heirs."

"Ah, yes, Mister Togoshima, you have a daughter, right?"

"Yes, she's a fine lady and is almost finishing her studies at high school. But… You have a son too, Mister Shinichirou, he was like a five-year old when we last met, right? How is he doing now? I'd like to listen about him. He's on his third year of high school, right?"

Hoshino casted a discreet glance at her husband, as if waiting for what he would tell, and he immediately answered:

"Yes. He has grown a lot. I told him to enroll on a management course on college and he is taking extra lessons, but he has been very rebellious recently." He sighed heavily "Teenage is a difficult phase, it's what they say. But I'm sure he will become better once he finishes his studies on high school."

"I understand you. My daughter is also on her third year of high school, and had been giving me some headaches, it's a delicate age for a girl, you see." He commented with a tired expression. "She wants to enroll a college on another country, but I'm afraid she will not live well on another place, and we have the great Tokyo University here. I'll pay her studies, of course."

"Mister Togoshima is right. For girls it's really a delicate age." Hoshino entered the conversation, her gentleness turned the mood even lighter "My daughter Asami is also having some problems, she has a weak health and it may have affected her years on high school, it worries me sometimes…" she chuckled "They grow fast and someday, they want to go out home… Asami also wished to enroll Tokyo university, but she had some troubles due to her health… I guess we will never stop worrying no matter how much our children grow."

"I'll try talking to her, she wants to be a nutritionist, I'm sure she will be fine in any place, but Tokyo will be good for her."

"What's her name?" Hoshino asked politely.

"Izanami."

"That's a strong name. Just like his son Arata, right, dear?" she chuckled looking at her husband.

"Yes, but I'm starting to regret naming him 'tempest', he is causing a real tempest on his life now…" he again, sighed heavily.

"Arata…?"

For a brief moment, Kiriya eyes flickered with an odd, thrilling glint. He was stupefied after listening to the name. Then, his expression changed when he saw the curious and concerned faces of the couple. He smiled educated again, and his face wrinkled unnaturally, expressing his joy.

"Is there something wrong, mister Togoshima?" Shinichirou was worried.

"No, nothing, it's just… The name of your son is really interesting, it… _Caught_ my attention. " his emphasis on the word caused a slight bother on Hoshino's face.

"That's great, because I can see a fruitful future if you daughter marries my son." Fukushima was animated after receiving partially the approbation of the other man.

"I can also see a splendid future lying ahead them, mister Shinichirou."

His perfectly polite smile caused a shiver on Kaede's spine, her body trembled involuntarily, there was something off about him, as if… He was wearing a mask and it truly scared her, although unconsciously. Her concern was disrupted when her partner rubbed her arms, asking if she was feeling cold, she smiled and shook her head, but even when he used his suit to cover her shoulders, she couldn't take that feeling out of her heart.

Her intuition was telling her that Kiriya Togoshima was more than a business man, and his smile sounded very cynical, but she couldn't fathom his true intentions, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know his true colors either. Maybe, it was just an impression, but her posture became more cautious after that. What are the secrets embroiling mister Togoshima's life?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Shiratorizawa Institute**

Tendou walked out the gym, it was their break during the afternoon practice, he was sweating profusely and tired, even Ushijima who was usually full of stamina was panting a bit. For some reason, their trainer was demanding more efforts than common.

"Hey, Wakatoshi-kun, let's give a walk, it's hot inside the gym!" he again, tried to drag his teammate to his whims.

"….." the ace player simply stared at him, but he could read between the lines of his expression that he was trying to say "Why? I'm not willing to."

"Come on, there's a fresh breeze outside!" he slapped Ushijima's back.

His other colleagues wondered just when that strange friendship started, but it was somewhat interesting observing those two. Soon they went out the gym. Satori carried his water bottle and filled it somewhere, after that, he searched for the nearest bench and sat with a plump, satisfied after a gentle zephyr blew past him.

Contrary to his expressive friend, Ushijma quietly drank his water, closing his eyes in an attempt to feel that breeze too. When his orbs opened again, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure and his eyes widened.

"Asami…?"

"H-Huh? Hoshi-chan? Where?" Tendou looked around hectically and spotted her after squinting his eyes a bit, then, he raised his hand and shouted "Hoshi-chan!"

She finally looked at them, and chuckled at Satori's noisy nature since it seemed to bother Ushijima quite often. When she walked closer to them, they were slightly fazed after seeing some bandages on her hand.

"Are you taking a break from training?" her smile was the same.

"Yes…" the redhead answered worriedly, he couldn't take his eyes off her injured hand "But… What about you, Hoshi-chan… Did something happen?" he pointed at the wound.

"Ah… This…" there was a hint of nervousness, but she calmed down soon "It was nothing."

There was now a huge frown between the ace's brows, as if he was studying mentally the possibilities and found something disturbing:

"Was it Arata?" his question startled the other two.

She sighed heavily and troubled as if giving up the idea of hiding something from them and started to tell with a preoccupied expression:

"No… I mean, not directly…"

"Huh? What do you mean, Hoshi-chan?" Satori sweated coldly, wondering if her brother had done something again. "Come here, sit." He tried to be kind, gesturing for her.

She sighed again and sat on the bench, they were paying full attention now as she told:

"You know I go back home very late at night when my turn at the cafe ends… Yesterday when I arrived home, Arata and his father were arguing. Arata is usually violent and short-tempered, but I have never seen him so infuriated, when I entered the house, he was simply breaking anything on his line of sight, throwing at the ground and at his father I was really nervous… I thought he'd really hurt mister Fukushima…"

"Attacking his father… ?" The middle-blocker raised a brow "Why where they discussing?"

"I don't know exactly, but it seems mister Fukushima met a new political partner, from what I heard from my mother… And his new partner in business has a daughter. I suppose they made some sort of political accord using Arata…"

"Political accord…?" Tendou gulped "You mean…" he gestured an "x" using his two index fingers to symbolize an union.

"Political marriage." She confirmed.

"Are you kidding?! Does it still exist in this century?! That's ridiculous." He was baffled "And I really pity the girl who marries that guy, she will suffer greatly."

"Won't she?" Hoshino gave a brief smile filled with pity "He doesn't agrees with his father of course, but it seems mister Fukushima is already planning everything with the fiancée's father… I don't know why mister Fukushima is so interested on another company, I really don't understand anything about business."

"I'm still thunderstruck with this whole marriage for economic purposes… Sheesh…" Satori sighed.

"It's not ridiculous."

The captain of Shiratorizawa spoke again, every time he opened his mouth, his friends were stunned with his words.

"What do you mean?" Tendou sweated nervously.

"Ridiculous defines something unbelievable or uncommon. Tendou told as if it was something rare, but it's not. Actually, there are many political marriages around the country, they're either accorded by the families to firm economic accords, or to keep family lineages pure. It was a common practice ages ago and the tradition is still alive, the proof is that many of the ones who stablishes political marriages are traditional families, or wealthy families."

"Wow, you does seem to know a lot about the matter… I'm impressed." Tendou commented "How do you know about this?!" he asked out of curiosity, but it would be better if he had kept his doubt for himself.

"My mother is from a very traditional family, so I was educated on this sort of subjects too."

They took a second to admire the moment, it was rare listening to Ushijima talk about himself. He was commonly a speechless, secluded man. However, on the following minute, that question had not only affected him, but another person who was now, even more curious than Tendou:

"Then… Do you mean your family does this sort of things too? I mean… political marriages?" Hoshino had a drop of sweat, still bewildered by his explanation.

Tendou gulped, it was a good opportunity to extract more information about his friend too. Both he and the girl had their widened eyes landed on the ace, with fidgety expectations bugging them from inside. Ushijima was a bit confused with their reactions, but he answered calmly:

"Yes… I suppose?"

There were question marks circling his head, he couldn't say for sure, but it was not like it mattered for him, he was not someone who would get enraged and destroy the house like Arata neither he cared about those kind of issues.

"D-do you mean for real?" Tendou hardly swallowed his saliva.

"I don't know… My mother and grandmother are the ones who usually take care of this sort of business…"

"Hey, don't you feel troubled your future will be chosen like that…? I mean…"

"I don't know if they have this tradition, but it's not something that bothers me either…"

"Huh… Fearless like always, huh…" Tendou giggled, it impressed him how his friend was unfazed.

Nonetheless, it did bother someone else… The middle-blocker flinched immediately after feeling a strong aura coming from behind, he turned his head slowly to look at Hoshino, she had a serious expression, and he could tell there were many signs of annoyance.

"Then, that's it. You don't need to worry." She stood up and her tone looked somewhat irritated. "Your break must be short, you shouldn't get late on the gym too."

"Ah, right…" Satori sniggered nervously, scratching his nape after feeling the tense mood.

"Bye." Her last phrase sounded almost like a threat and she glared irritated at them, after that, she left stomping the ground.

Tendou sighed relived after she left, he wouldn't endure more of that violent and tense mood building up. He casted a side-glance to Ushijima that felt completely lost on her sudden change of behavior again.

"Wakatoshi-kun…" he touched the shoulder of his best friend with a grave expression and a deep tone "I really appreciate when you talks, since you're usually the silent type, but…" he looked into the eyes of him teammate "Sometimes, you should just keep your mouth closed."

"Did I say something wrong?" he was slightly surprised with that declaration, did he say something that offended his friend?

"Yes, you did. Hoshi-chan is a very sensible girl, you know, this subject isn't good for Hoshi-chan's health, you shouldn't mention this in front of her, right?"

"Why…?"

He was even more puzzled, did he say something she considered harmful? Was she angry again? His mind portrayed an image of her the last time she got angry, he still felt the burning pain of the coffee on his clothes when he remembered, he didn't want to revive that sensation ever again.

Tendou slapped his own face and sighed heavily, taking a good look at his troubled friend. How could someone be a super talent on volleyball and be so stuck with denseness at the same time?

"Forget it, just… Don't talk about it to her, right? You don't want to harm her health, right?"

He nodded convicted, but even when they went back to the gym, he put deep thought. Why would she be angry? Seeing the helplessness of his friend, Tendou gave a comforting pat, and prayed that, someday, his comprehension about love matters would enlighten a bit. But he would have to pray very hard.

 **CHAPTER 11/END**


	13. The black cat mischance

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 12** : The black cat mischance

 **Nekoma High school,**

"Kuroo-san~" Izanami's mellow voice startled the black-haired.

It has been like that since some days ago, she suddenly decided to annoy him whenever she felt like. Was it becoming a hobby? He was still trying to find any way to keep her away, but she was very obstinate, and quite scary.

She beckoned to him at distance and approached fast while he was having lunch with his colleagues, at a bench inside school's ground. His smile twitched. Seriously, from all times did she have to appear now?!

"Hey, Kuroo, that girl is talking to you…" Nobuyuki, the vice-captain of Nekoma patted his shoulder twice, to call his attention.

"Ah…" the black-haired suspired in a tone of dismay and restlessness "I know it, I've heard her."

"She's coming here." He continued, confused about why his captain seemed to be avoiding looking directly at the girl.

"Wow, captain is acting weird!" Lev commented unaware of his tactless straightness.

A vein popped out Kuroo's head, but he didn't have time to scold his junior, because that haunting girl arrived and touched his shoulder cheerily announcing:

"Kuroo-san~, I've finally found you!"

Taketora felt a strong beat on his heart and his face flushed. Yaku also flushed, who was that girl? Why was she talking to their astute captain?

The perplexed gazes of his teammates fell upon him, waiting for an explanation, their eyes widened a bit, who was that girl? Their first theory was that she was a classmate, but they were shocked when she completed:

"Will you walk me home today _too_?"

His teammates had nervous gazes and they sweated, looking at him, he grinned, but it was to dispel his irritation, it was not the first time he was imagining that same girl falling from a high building or dying in any other painful way.

"K-Kuroo-san?" Taketora stuttered, but he blushed after taking a look at her amber eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

The captain tried to unmask her lies, but she was shrewd enough to keep her calmness and keep on the façade:

"Come on, it's Friday! You promised, remember?" she had a joyful smile, but his expression was the complete opposite.

Nobuyuki approached Kenma and asked with a whisper on his ears while keeping his eyes looking at the girl.

"Who is that?"

"Hm…" Kenma had a drop of sweat and he glanced briefly at her, concentrating on his games again as if he was nervous and didn't want to pronounce himself "His girlfriend, I guess…"

His vague response let his other teammates flabbergasted, they watched as a chafed Kuroo answered to the girl's lively attitude. The first one to take the initiative was the libero, he stood up and coughed to call the attention of colleagues:

"A-ah, we will be going ahead, Kuroo-san, good luck."

The other teammates fidgeted and understood the message, following with the plan:

"Y-yeah, we're going." Nobuyuki scratched his nape abashedly.

"Huh? Why are we leaving?" Lev exchanged frantic his gazes at his two older teammates.

"Shut up, we have some issues to solve, idiot!" Taketora kicked his butt "Walk!"

"O-ouch… Why did you do that?" he complained walking.

"Kenma, you too." Nobuyuki smiled clumsily pulling Kenma's collar.

"Hm?" the blonde was so distracted with his games he didn't pay attention to the mood, but he got it in one second and walked along with his friends.

"Wait… Where are you…" the captain gave up on calling his colleagues, they were far away.

His brows furrowed slightly and his cunning gaze landed on the girl, her expression had changed, her sly eyes were locked on him and her smiled looked incredibly cynical.

"It's amusing how you can show your true colors when no one is around."

"That's because I'm only comfortable to show my true self when I'm with you, _Kuroo-san_." Her tone was ironical and wicked.

"I'd like if you stop bothering me… What do you want?"

"Hm…" she pondered and sat by his side tapping her finger on her cheek, searching thoroughly for an answer "Haven't I told you already?" she leaned her shoulder on his arm "You should walk me home, who knows I can tell you on the way home…"

"….."

His frown accentuated, he was scrutinizing her expression, trying to find some clue of what she was up to, he was almost a hundred per cent sure she wasn't a bit interested in him romantically, and that her current actions had a deeper foundation, he only wanted to know what.

"Well, I'll let you think about this opportunity." she stood up moving merrily "Ponder carefully. If I were you, I'd listen to me."

She winked playfully and left, he huffed internally and watched as she disappeared, he'd really like if she dissipated like smoke and never came back to his line of sight. He didn't have anything to ponder about, he disliked her since the moment she started to follow and trying to do whatever she was trying to do with him.

That day, he didn't met her and went back home peacefully with Kenma. His friend didn't ask him about what happened and he was sure he wouldn't bother him with questions, after all, Kenma himself was a withdrawal child, maybe that's why they were friends to begin with, Kuroo was very sociable.

Nonetheless, he didn't know that when she told him about an "opportunity", she was actually talking about a "choice", and one he would regret bitterly for not considering at the time…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Next week,**

 **At the end of the afternoon,**

The training was ending a bit earlier because yesterday it took longer than usual. The coach said they had to rest a bit. Kuroo sighed, he really wanted to stay, but the trainer simply expelled them from the gym.

The captain walked leisurely with his hands behind his head, looking at the sky while his loyal companion walked beside him with a low head, concentrated on his games. The black haired was pondering about his life when suddenly, his instinct alerted him there was something eerie, frightening coming, he swerved back instantly, with a warned expression, never his intuition had been so right:

"You…" he grinned irritated frowning after seeing the seemingly harmless girl coming.

"Kuroo-san~! Good afternoon." She beckoned with her usual fake smile "Kenma-kun, good afternoon."

Kenma flinched with the uncommon way she addressed him and a drop of sweat rolled down his face, he looked like a distrustful cat trying to find out if a human is trustable or not. She raised a brow, she had already got he was an unsociable person, but that didn't matter, her true target was…

"Kuroo-san, did you forget your promise of walking me home?" she happily ran to his side and he sweated.

"I've never done such nonsensical promise." He retorted with a nervous smile.

Her eyes became sharper and her smile vanished for a mere second, but it was enough to make them notice an intense, vile aura pouring out of her. A cynical and keen smirk played on her rosy lips and there was a sign of annoyance and defiance on her expression. They were apprehensive again, but soon her smile was joyful:

"Kuroo-san~, don't be mean." She clung to his arm.

"Wha-"

He shivered internally, why was she so clingy and why had she chosen him as a potential target? Kenma looked at the scene disinterested and blinked twice before staring bored at his teammate and declare:

"I'll go ahead."

"Wait!"

The black-haired exclaimed, but his friend simply ignored his call and walked faster until he was out of sight. Again, a vein popped out of Kuroo's head, his rage was starting to manifest in form of an aura around him as he glared at the girl.

The moment Kenma disappeared, she let him go and her sarcastic, acid expression was back to her face, as if she had gotten rid of a nuisance. Again, Kuroo felt how dangerous she could be… She faked a whole scene to make Kenma walk away and succeeded. Her talent for theatrical scenes was unbelievable and daunting at the same time, she was very clever in creating evil plans too.

"What do you want from me…?" he asked impatiently while walking at a slow pace.

"Oh? Haven't I told you?" she put a hand on her own cheek with irony "I want to get along well with you, Kuroo-san." she followed him.

"Can you stop calling me like that? This tone of yours is bothering me."

"Hm, should I call you by your name, then? Wouldn't it sound peskier and cheeky?" her calm voice wasn't any soothing, it only made more veins pop out his head.

"I'm not kidding." He halted his steps with a stern tone and a serious posture and looked directly into her eyes "What do you want from me…?"

She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes, at the same time, they listened to the sound of a car parking nearby, Kuroo looked at the end of the street behind him: there was a black car that has just parked. His brows furrowed, he had a bad feeling about that.

A brown-haired man in a black suit and sunglasses – and he should conjecture it was already night – got out the car, he had a communication device on his ear, Kuroo could notice it even at distance because the man lowered his head and whispered something, as if he was talking to someone, then, the man simply looked at the students and waited on standby.

"Are you afraid of him?"

Some veins popped out his face again when he listened to the sneering and provoking tone Izanami had. He turned immediately to look at her, she had an unexpressive face when he retorted:

" **No.** Stop following me."

"Well, I guess you won today, my ride back home has just arrived here…" she pointed at the black car "But, I'll tell you my intentions soon, be prepared to listen carefully and obey me like a cool gentleman, right?" she mocked.

"Go and never come back!"

It was what he wanted to say, but he didn't have the courage to after feeling it was very inopportune. The strange man in a black suit opened the door for her and she entered without any complaint, but for some reason, he could tell she was not happy about that, her eyes were empty. It didn't look like she was going to a safe ride, but rather, to some sort of creepy place.

He wondered if she was the daughter of some famous or rich man to be escorted back home like that. He didn't like her, but he disliked even more that whole story about strange man in suit coming to pick her. Just who was that girl?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Nekoma High School**

 **At noon,**

Some days had passed after Izanami's last appearance, and those were very peaceful days for the captain of Nekoma's volleyball club. He and Kenma were hanging around with the team, the lively bunch was having lunch together and talked about volleyball, mainly, Lev who was incredibly excited with the incoming training camp. They wondered what was so special about it, but the halcyon days wouldn't last forever…

"Kuroo-san~"

A familiar, sweet and cynical voice stroke their ears, and they visualized a strange sight: there was a girl coming in a rush, beckoning and smiling, they could almost see flowers around her, she stopped in front of the group. Kenma immediately sweated, he remembered that girl, as for Kuroo there was a twitch on his usual grin.

He had decided to take some action and settle whatever issue he had with her, but he didn't expect she would approach him first and so persistently, he should have been smarter. Moreover, he was saddened his peaceful days wouldn't last long while that girl was around, that's why he needed to solve or give whatever she wanted from him and get free from her stalking.

"Kuroo-san." Her smile was brightly fake, but the ones who seemed to notice it were the captain and Kenma.

"H-huh?"

Her face changed in an instant, her eyes flickered as she stared at the black-haired player, some tears started to form on her face and her voice wavered when she talked:

"How could you forget about your promise to me…" some tears started to roll down her face and the boys tensed up "I waited for you during the whole weekend…" there was a muffled crying sound and she turned her back, covering her face to hide her tears.

Yaku narrowed his eyes in irritation and glared at his captain, Taketora also looked worriedly at Tetsuro; Kenma inspected his friend's reaction, he was the only one who knew partially the story, but…

A crackling sound was heard, it was a vein popping out Kuroo's face again. How many times would that girl tell barefaced lies…? He had been a very patient and controlled individual, plus, he was the first one to catch people on his schemes, but never on his life he had been the one caught in such abject trap.

"How could you forget?" she sniffed dramatically and cried more.

"Hey, captain, do something, she's crying _for you._ " the libero gave an annoyed emphasis to the last part.

"C-captain, you can't make girls cry… Though I'm surprised you're a lady killer…" Taketora gulped nervously.

He stood up clenching his fists, if she would interpret the role of the rejected cute girl, he had to play his role smoothly too. His expression changed on the next minute, he had a soft smile and closed eyes as he gently touched her shoulder:

"I'm sorry. I was too occupied. But I promise it will never happen again, Mi-chan." she looked at him surprised and he wiped her tears with his hands, touching gently her face with a bright smile. "Let's have a chat, right?"

Saying that, he turned to his companions with disdain and a strong irritated aura poured out of him:

"I need to solve some issues now, you lot forget you saw me here."

And he kindly touched her back leading her somewhere very distant from the sights of his teammates. They stopped near the building reserved for clubrooms which was not often frequented by people at that hour.

Her expression had changed completely. There was no sign of her crocodile tears, instead, a maleficent smirk colored her face with an evil gleam. His eyes narrowed instantly, he was still trying to gauge what she wanted, and he would find it out soon:

"I was very impressed, the captain knows how to play his role too." her mockery tone didn't goad him this time.

"No, I should be saying this, really." He also sneered, raising a brow "You have talent to be an actress. You should get a trophy for it, seriously!"

A cunning and sharp glint flashed through her eyes, she was beginning to think she might be picked the perfect person to achieve her goals.

"I see you're a straight man, so, I'll be forthright too." She declared bluntly "I gave a small display of what I'm capable to do, back then on the streets, and now in school, and I'm sure you noticed my specialties includes manipulating people, so…" she paused and gave a long sigh as if pondering whether he would or not be useful to her "I want a small favor from you… It's not complicated… You just need to… How can I say…?" she tapped a finger on her lips and stared at the sky, but before finishing that sentence her empty, contemptuous eyes landed on him "Follow the rhythm…"

"What do you mean…?" his fists clenched.

"It's simple: Pretend to be my boyfriend."

"What?" he sniggered in confusion, he thought his ears must be deceiving him.

"Well, I know you're wit enough to do this, I knew it since I first saw you… That's why I've chosen you on first place. Your appearance and you way of doing things, everything fits the requirements…"

"Chosen…? … Requirements? I don't like the words you're using here…" his smile was apprehensive and half bothered with her complete disrespect. "What if I don't want to?"

Her scathing smirk faded, her eyes were empty and her expressionless face was cold. He felt a chilling sensation on his heart, what was wrong with that girl? Her voice was not loud, but it transmitted a frivolous, deranged vibe:

"I guess you didn't get it yet… It's not a _request_ , it's a _task_ that you need to fulfill."

"Wha-" he opened his mouth to complain, but she interrupted him harshly:

"Listen, that time when I kissed you, there were a few people watching, among them, there were very, very bad people that you would not want as your enemies… They were chasing me, and I purposely used you to call their attention, you've seen them some days ago too, the men in black suits…"

His frown accentuated and he had a displeased expression, like he was looking at a venomous serpent, her brows didn't budge as if she didn't bother with sort of impression he had about her now, and she continued her threats:

"… The case is: now, they're considering you as a possible threat, and it doesn't matter whether you deny it or not, they already saw _that_ , plus, they will surely believe my words, not yours… Besides all this, I know your friends, you family, I know your name and where you live, and I'm starting to know even more about you…" a devilish smile sprouted on her lips "Are you sure you're so anxious to see which move I'll do next? If you refuse, those people will kill you, because you 'took advantage of me' and you're not suited for my 'family', and after they get rid of you, they'll get rid of anyone who has met you during your whole short life; but if you accept, I can assure they will never lay a finger on you nor on your friends."

Was she from mafia? He had the sensation she wasn't only telling that to merely threat him, but rather, she'd really find a way to harm him. He was bewildered, he had seen many delinquents and many bad people, but he thought that all of them would be under her feet if she snapped her fingers just once. She was an evil queen from the real world. Since when girls have become so dangerous?

"Are you basically saying me I was involved on this whole situation because of you, but I have to collaborate if I want to live and the welfare of my family and friends?"

"Hm… Yeah, I guess that sums up…" she sighed impatiently "So, what do you say?"

The whole dark aura around her vanished on an instant as she asked that and her penetrating gaze stared directly into his eyes, as if probing him. He gulped nervously, he was scared on how trustworthy her words were.

 **CHAPTER 12/END**


	14. The tournament starts

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 13** : The tournament starts

 **Preliminars**

The first day of the Interhigh has finally arrived, many teams reunited on the stage to play for A block and B block, Karasuno had two matches scheduled for the same day, Aoba Jousai and Shiratorizawa had one match each one.

The members of the teams were looking at the schedules, commenting about the participants, they talked about Karasuno, Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately tried to scare their opponents, but their captain intervened and scolded them.

"Guh…" Hinata touched his stomach, it was twisting inside and growled.

"I can't believe this guy…" Kageyama raised a brow foreseeing the consequences of his partner's nervousness.

"It's his first time on a tournament, be comprehensive." Sugawara smiled gently.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom!" the orange haired exclaimed hectic.

"Ah, wait-" Sugawara tried to soothe his anxiousness of his teammate, but it was inutile.

The small player felt so ashamed, but there was nothing he could do about that, his psychological was still weak. He squinted his eyes, sweating coldly, and ran as fast as he could, and when he turned on the next corner, he bumped into someone. They both fell, each one to one side and he opened his eyes uptight.

"I-I'm sorry!" he shrieked alarmed, thinking he could be getting into trouble with other teams, but he calmed down after seeing the small figure in front of him.

It was Nishinoya's sister, she was smaller than him, so it wasn't a surprise she had fell sitting to the ground, the only thing that made him blush was that she was using a jacket from Aoba Jousai, it was obvious it didn't belong to her because her hands were fully covered by the sleeves and the jacket length was after the middle of her thighs, it looked a coat on her. Well, she was studying in Aoba Jousai, so it made sense, but why was she there? That place was supposed to be for the participants of the tournament only.

She smiled and stood up in a jump, pulling his hand and lifting him, he was impressed with her strength.

"You're from my brother's team!" she took one of his hands on her and shook it, greeting cheerfully "Nice to meet ya again! I'm searching for him! Would you help me?"

"H-huh… There…" he was as red as a tomato and pointed back.

"Ah! Great!" she pulled his hand, dragging him, literally, to the corridor behind.

When she caught sight of the team, she let go of Hinata's hand, and waved to the team, particularly to her brother. They were stunned and Nishinoya was flabbergasted.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?!" he approached her "And why are you wearing this?!" he blushed looking at his teammates, narrowing his eyes. "Don't dare to look here!"

"Huh… Are you disguised?" Daichi guessed with a soft smile, with the same delicacy he would use to treat a little child.

"That's it, captain!" he thumbed up and used a hand to hide one side of her mouth, whispering "I stole this jacket to disguise as a volleyball player, and infiltrate, so I could wish you good luck!" she finished embracing Nishinoya.

They sweated even more and had a worried glance when they heard some bones of their libero cracking during her bear hug, she was laughing heartedly. Of course they could notice she had stolen it from someone, and it was definitely a man's uniform, did she really naively believe she infiltrated without calling attention?

"N-nee-san…" his mouth foamed and she finally let him go.

"Oh, look at him! He's so happy he can't hide his euphoria!"

There was a thud when his body dropped to the ground, they felt a shiver running down their spines and their eyes widened in a panicking way, no way could they play without their libero.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother, he is a troublesome one!" she bowed respectfully.

"Ah… Yeah, I guess…" Sugawara answered unsure who the most troublesome sibling between those two.

"Who will talk to her?" Yamaguchi whispered.

"I don't want to. She's far from my level of understanding." Tsukishima grumbled annoyed.

"Huh…" Asahi scratched his head "Nishinoya-san… You can't invade this place unless you're a player…"

"I know that." she admitted nodding "I only passed by to wish a good luck and take a look at this little guy here." She told proudly playing the role of big sister although they could hardly tell if she was really older, mentally speaking. "Then, I-"

Before she completed that sentence, someone arrived at the scene in a rush, his feet skid to the corridor and his steps arose some dust in the air, his brows were so furrowed they almost met, he had clenched fists.

They didn't comprehend at first, but soon they realized it regarded a certain stolen clothing… And the evidence that closed the case in which Reiko was the culprit: he wasn't wearing a jacket even though he was using a blue t-shirt identifying his team.

"Nishinoya!" the newcomer pointed his index at her in an accusing manner and scowled.

There was only an interval of a second before Karasuno and the newly arrived noticed something: they were enemies.

"Ah, Oikawa-san." she stepped back and a drop of sweat appeared on her face, the curve on her lips twitched.

"She stole the jacket from the team's captain!" they thought in unison.

"Karasuno…" the captain of Aoba Jousai narrowed his eyes with a sly smile "I'd love to exchange some words with you, but, before that…" his eyes landed on the girl "I have some issues to solve with this little thief on your side…"

"Ugh…" she stepped back attentively and slightly annoyed with his apparition.

The brother listened briefly to the insulting words and his eyes were set in flame, he immediately revived with full power.

"Did you say what?!" he defied Oikawa.

"Nishinoya, stop." The captain pulled his companion by the collar impeding that he initiated some useless brawl.

"Give me back my jacket!" Oikawa demanded trying to grab his jacket.

"Stingy." She pouted avoiding his attempt so easily it looked a game for her "I was just borrowing it for a bit."

"I need it!" this time, he grabbed the jacket, unzipping it.

"No!" she pulled it to her side.

The team watched the scene. They didn't know how to act in such childish fight. They looked like two elementary kids fighting over a new toy. Oikawa was finally getting the control and he was already putting the jacket off her arm, but the scene looked extremely improper, and he looked the perverse villain while she was the heroine being disrespectfully abused.

"Wah." Hinata wafted smoke as his face gone completely red.

"Cover your eyes, cover your eyes!" Nishinoya fretted trying to get free from Daichi's grip, he had to protect his sister's honor.

"No!" she stretched the jacket trying to pull it to her side.

Sugawara stretched his hand and smiled worriedly, but someone intervened first. This time, everyone felt a deadly strong aura coming from the end of the corridor, it was Iwaizumi, his face was completely dark and they could almost see the flames swaying behind his figure, his eyes locked on the two fugitives and a vein popped out of his forehead when he saw the scene in which Oikawa was almost undressing a girl.

Then, the scene cut to Oikawa with a punch mark on his face and Reiko sitting on the ground, embraced with the jacket and with tears on the corner of her eyes, Iwaizumi had crossed arms and looked at his two colleagues.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience…" Daichi bowed slightly scratching his head.

"No, it was my fault, I took my eyes out of them for a second and…" he sighed heavily, then his gaze turned to his teammate which flinched feeling that a lecture was coming.

"S-she's the one who stole my jacket!" Oikawa pointed immaturely to the girl.

"I was only borrowing, I would give back after I finished my business!" she looked as infantile as him.

"Since when brazenly stripping a girl in the middle of the day and in front of people look sane to you, bastard?" he hit Oikawa's head once with a precise and very powerful chop.

His head bended down with the strength and he massaged it with a tear forming on the corner of his right eye.

"And you, since when stealing people's belonging looks fair, huh?" He hit her head too, with almost the same strength.

"Give back his jacket."

It was a clear order. She lowered her head and handed it to Oikawa like a child who had been scolded. Her brother was glad she was using shorts and a T-shirt, the jacket only occulted it because it was not made to fit her, of course, but it was giving wings to the imagination of the players and Nishinoya almost had a heart attack, how could his sister be so careless?

The captain picked back his clothes and flinched again, this time in annoyance:

"Why does she listen to you but not to me?!" he was indignant he had all the trouble and his friend solved it with one phrase.

"Because you're an idiot!" Hajime hit Tohru's head again.

The members of Karasuno trembled, they could feel his intensity even being only passive watchers, but there was nothing they could do, after all, he was the only being reasonable.

"Sheesh… Oikawa, don't be so childish, and Nishinoya, even if you want to take something, you can't just take people's belongings without their permission. We'll have a serious talk later…"

He glared menacingly at both his colleagues and grabbed their collars, dragging them on the ground and sighed:

"And here I thought someone would finally help me to take care of this infantile guy, then, I find myself with two children… Life surely is harsh…"

"Yuu!"

Reiko stretched her hand desperately, and calling for her brother while her eyes teared up, Nishinoya stretched his hand too, calling for her, but Asahi touched his shoulder firmly, impeding him until her sister vanished from sight.

"How can I say… Why does it have to be so awkward when his sister comes to visit him?" Yamaguchi commented.

"Don't ask me…" Tsukishima answered uninterested, but his theory was that it was on the blood of Nishinoya family, genetics surely surprised him now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Night time,**

"Hey, Tendou where are we going?"

Eita had his hands behind his head, raising a brow, he had doubts about the true intentions of him teammate. And so were the other members of the team, they were very confused on why Satori kept bugging them to stop by some place before they went home, he said it was to commemorate something, but they couldn't remembers his ramblings.

Ushijima followed him quietly, so, they thought they could at least trust the judgement of his captain, he would never do any joke. He was a strict person.

"Tcha~ran~" Tendou opened his arms showing the cafe.

"Huh? Isn't it just a normal cafe?" Shirabu covered his mouth and whispered to Ohira.

"Yeah, I guess… But smile or he will feel offended."

"I'm already feeling umbrage after listening to you two!" he declared nervously.

Ushijima ignored them and entered first. They sweated, he was so quiet they could never know what he was thinking, but they followed anyways, it was a common place and they wondered what was special about it. When they finally took their seats a waitress came to take their orders, she took a look around a bit impressed.

"Tendou-san, did you bring the team today?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're all nice guys!" he nodded proudly.

"May I take your orders, Sirs?" she chuckled.

Goshiki blushed, he stuttered when she asked his order, the other teammates laughed, he had a sheepish personality when it was about girls, it seems. Ushijima stared at him and he wondered what he wanted to say, he had a challenging air around him, was the captain defying him?

"Do you know that girl?"Ohira guessed and the one who answered that was Satori:

"Yes, that is Hoshi-chan!"

"Aah, I thought it was very strange you were so enthusiastic about coming here." Eita sighed in a reproving tone "Don't tell me you're coming here to see that girl working."

"Hey I was-"

"He comes here almost every day."

Ushijima commented, startling them, although his expression was calm. Tendou was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe his friend had backstabbed him.

"H-hey, Wakatoshi-kun, you should be supporting me, you know? They're misunderstanding some things here." He tried to explain the situation clearly.

"If it's what Ushijima said, he's telling the truth. Have you been nagging this poor girl, Tendou?" Ohira looked at him with a reproving gaze.

"N-no, I've come here because of this guy." he slapped Ushijima's back and the ace was puzzled with his affirmation.

"What does he have to do with it? You probably dragged him along, didn't you?" Shirabu defended his partner.

"N-no, you're misleading my words…" he gestured fleetly "Wakatoshi-kun and me were worried about her health state… And…"

"Your orders, Sirs."

Hoshino interrupted his phrase, they were startled with her sudden arrival when they were talking about her and sweated a bit as she handed their orders.

"Hoshi-chan…" Tendou had tears forming on the corner of his eyes "Tell them I'm a good guy. I'm not an ill-intentioned person!"

"Huh? What are you-"

She was lost on the conversation, before she could pronounce any word, her boss appeared behind her, with a big frown on his forehead:

"Don't stay still like a slug, hurry up!" he slapped firmly her back.

She stumbled forward and coughed a bit, covering her mouth and squeezing her eyes. They gulped in concern, she didn't look very well.

"Excuse me." She said, and left the cafe coughing.

They wondered if it was all right and felt some compassion for the girl, she wasn't even doing something wrong. Another waitress came to attend them, and after a long time passed, the same waitress came to show the bill. The other members didn't pay much attention to it, but Tendou was perplexed:

"Excuse me… Where is that waitress that came before?" he unashamedly asked, the other woman chuckled and answered honestly:

"Well, she wasn't feeling well, so she had to leave earlier today."

The red-haired was seemingly worried, but the most worried one was… Ushijima had accentuated creases on his forehead as he watched the scene.

"Hey, captain, are you feeling well?"

He flinched when he was addressed and became surprised. He didn't say anything but his teammates were looking at him with curious glances.

"No."

"Geez, you scare-" Tendou stopped right after understanding the meaning of Ushijima's words.

"Excuse me." He stood up, placed his money on the table and left the place.

"W-wait! Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou followed right after his back.

"What's gotten into him?" Goshiki raised a brow.

"Wow. I never thought I would live long enough to watch such scene." Eita whistled "I guess it's something called l-"

"Hey, hey let the captain alone." Ohira patted their shoulders.

"Even senpai has a weak spot…" Goshiki narrowed his eyes "I won't lose to him on those matters too…"

He thought and his teammates wondered why that challenging aura was coming out from him, they could never understand why the first years was so motivated to win Ushijima, he had a long way to go.

Meanwhile, outside the cafe, Ushijima stopped when Tendou called him. He turned to look at his friend, his insipid expression was the same, but his fists were clenched.

"Wakatoshi-kun, wait there… Why did you leave out of blue?"

"It bothers me to watch such scene."

He declared, turning a bit his head to look at his friend from above his shoulder. Satori was surprised.

"If you excuse me, I'm going now. We have to arrive early in the morning tomorrow."

He left the scene, leaving his astounded friend behind. Tendou smiled faintly, amused on how his friend could have a sensible side sometimes. But was it a good thing for him or not? He worried about how Ushijima would feel if Hoshino suddenly... He shook his head, sweeping away those bad thoughts, she would be fine, she was a strong girl, after all.

 **CHAPTER 13/END**


	15. The Grand King

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 14** : The Grand King

 **Oikawa's POV On**

Since that day began, many bad things happened. What did I do wrong? Am I paying for my sins or something? Firstly, I woke up late and when I finally arrived at the school to pick the bus to the tournament, Iwa-chan almost knocked me down. He only refrained from doing so because we'd have important matches coming, but if it was a training session, he'd break me.

When we got off the bus, there were many people, as usual, I could see some of my fans too, I beckoned to them, of course, my beautiful and bewildering smile must be on my face every time I talk to a girl, they must be treated sweetly and gently, and you'll see the retribution come ten times more of what you did, girls are incredible, I admire their dedication to things they like.

Then, among the people entering the tournament, I saw **that** girl. No, no, I'm not talking like those movies where the guy meets the girl of his life, I'm telling it in a bad sense, she's someone I'd love to avoid, but it seems my bad luck strikes every time it's related to her. The one who almost stole my jacket once, the same who snarled at me and bit my arm! I turned immediately and looked at Iwa-chan.

"Why is that face for? Weren't you greeting your fangirls, huh?"

"Don't be grumpy… I'm afraid _that_ girl is here, cover me, cover me!"

I asked a favor, but he raised a brow, Iwa-chan is very doubtful when it comes to my requests, why can't he just accept like any normal friend? Well, he refused my request, but I still need to think on a plan before she notices me, it seems she is particularly interested in turning my life upside down, so…

"I'll go ahead!" I hurriedly took out my jacket and put it inside my bag to protect it from that little stealer, then I handed my bag to Iwa-chan, he won't lose it! "Hold it for me a bit." I blinked but he looked displeased and even contested, however, I did not stay to listen to his complaints.

I escaped successfully and before I hid somewhere, my fans suddenly swarmed around me, they're so adorable blushing, if I could, I'd stay all day long with them, but unfortunately I have a schedule for today.

"H-here, senpai!" one of them gave a box of chocolates.

"Thank you, dear."

"Kyaah!"

They were in frenzy only because I called one of them dear, but I do enjoy seeing their reactions. However, in the middle of my peaceful moment, I felt a presence drawing near as if someone had been throwing daggers at my back, what is it, is there someone watching me? Who?

Then, I felt a chill running down my spine. This time, I can see perfectly a dark aura leaking out Iwa-chan. There's a storm coming, I sweated and could barely listen to what my fans were saying, in fact, they could not save me from the rage of that man.

He dropped our bags and came onwards, looking directly at me, if his glare could kill, I'd be dead now. The girls were starting to notice his approach and stepped back, I'm not surprised, everyone is afraid when Iwa-chan gets angry.

Then, when he was coming at me and my other teammates entered the stadium like they had nothing to do with us, I saw that girl, again. She looked around, that's very suspicious coming from her, she did it when she was running away from those delinquents, didn't she? Did she get into trouble again?

After she was sure no one was seeing her, she squatted down and looked at… Wait, that's my bag, and Iwa-chan's bag is there to. What does she want with our bags? Go away, girl, xoo, xoo! No, no, wait, she's rummaging on my bag, why is she smiling? That's creepy. Oh, no… She found my jacket… Wait, is she wearing it? Why?! That little-

"Oiwaka-" his voice sent a shiver through me, how can someone be so scary?

"Wait, Iwa-chan, someone is stealing our belongings?!"

"Don't you dare to try to distract me!" he grabbed my collar, things got serious!

"I'm not, look, look!" I nervously pointed and he finally saw the culprit.

"Huh?" his grip finally loosened. Gosh, I can breathe again!

"That… Stealthy little robber!" I accused.

"What is she doing?"

I would ask the same, she was wearing a jacket that could serve as well as a dress for her due to her petite stature, which seemed to be the only charming characteristic of hers. Albeit, the whole charming thing crumbled when she zipped the jacket and ran into the stadium. I'll chase that little thief!

"That thieeef!" I snapped, that's my jacket, moreover it has the colors of the team, how can she bluntly steal it from my bag?!

"Idiot, don't waste your stamina before the ma-"

I don't care if Iwa-chan is holding me or not, I shoved his arm away and started a persecution. I've run as fast as I could entering the building and I caught a glimpse of her turning the next corner, then, when I turned there were many people and I couldn't spot her, but soon, I'd find that small girl. No one can be childish here beside me! She can't steal my role and my jacket at the same time!

People were looking at me with some apprehension, but I'm used to be on the highlights, I appreciate it. Damn, I've lost sight of her! I ran through some corridors until I saw that small one once more, then, I couldn't restrain my annoyance.

I've never though annoyance fit any girl, there are the sweet ones, the gentle ones, the determined and the strong ones, but never had they annoyed me as this one is doing now. She got a point for destroying my patience, and now, she will regret it! I'll get my jacket back even if I have to take it by force!

My feet skid on the ground when I halted my steps abruptly, but I've found her and now she can't escape!

"Nishinoya!" I pointed out shouting her surname, I still have the impression I've heard her name somewhere before, but now-

Huh? After this moment of fury, my eyes finally cleared and I could take a good glance at her surroundings… The ones talking to her are… Karasuno. It didn't suffice to be bothersome, she had to gather with other annoying bunch, sincerely…

"Ah, Oikawa-san." she stepped back and a drop of sweat appeared on her face, the curve on her lips twitched, I can see her nervousness, she was caught in the act!

"Karasuno…" I forced a smile on my lips, that disgusting Tobio-chan is here and his new team as well, I'd like to crush him as a setter right now, but let's wait until we get on the court, I'll show him he still cannot win me as a player

"I'd love to exchange some words with you, but, before that…" I focused my sight on that girl "I have some issues to solve with this little thief on your side…"

"Ugh…" she stepped back attentively.

"Did you say what?!"

This time, it was their libero who came, he stepped onwards with a defiant glare, but how could he possibly dare to defy me? He was short, although that girl was even shorter than him, what a cute duo they are. They even have similar facial traits.

"Nishinoya, stop." Their captain pulled his companion by the collar.

Huh? Did he say Nishinoya…? So her surname was… I didn't like it from the start, now I understand! It's the surname of their libero too! This girl is a relative of him! I'm more irritated now:

"Give me back my jacket!"

I decided to do an offensive move and tried to grab the jacket, but she's skilled, I almost forgot that. She easily avoided me.

"Stingy." She pouted, it looked a game for her "I was just borrowing it for a bit."

I guarantee never had a girl elicited so much anger on me before, this time, I grabbed my stolen clothe firmly, and unzipped it. I'll take it by force!

"I need it!"

"No!" she pulled it to her side.

We struggled, she was not easy to control, like a small wild animal wreaking havoc on the backyard. I was finally getting the control and putting the jacket off her arm, and although the scene looked improper, it was for a fair reason!

"Wah" the chibi-chan from Karasuno is completely red! What a naïve boy he is.

"Cover your eyes, cover your eyes!" the other (annoying) Nishinoya panicked, I comprehend he must feel it's shameful to see his relative like that.

"No!" she stretched the jacket trying to pull it to her side.

This time, not only me, but I'm sure everyone felt a deadly strong aura coming from the end of the corridor, it was Iwa-chan, his face was completely dark and I could almost see the flames swaying behind his figure, his eyes locked on me and Nishinoya. A vein popped out of his forehead when he saw us, I mean, he must be misunderstanding many things here and I'll be the one receiving the scolding, but, I still have time to explain before he attacks:

"Iwa-chan I-"

Ouch! He punched my face out of blue! He really punched me! That was frivolous and crude! He's my only childhood friend, how can he be so brute?!

"Iwa-chan, you're so cruel." I whined and let go of the girl, he only glared at her and it was enough for her to calm down and sit, like a child being scolded by a parent.

"Shut up! I don't even want to listen to your excuses!" he cut off my complaints, why is he so harsh? He'll never get a girlfriend if he keeps acting like that.

The small stealer had tears forming on the corner of her eyes, I pitied her a bit, but I can't forgive her for what she did. She was embracing her knees, it would be cute if she wasn't so beast-like. She's the type who changes the humor in a blink of eye, an unpredictable girl.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience…" Karasuno's captain bowed slightly scratching his head.

"No, it was my fault, I took my eyes out of them for a second and…" Iwa-chan sighed, then, his gaze turned me.

He was very apologetic and polite with the others, but he wasn't a bit gentle with his best buddy for ages. I flinched, would he punch me once more? What did I do this time?

"S-she's the one who stole my jacket!" I defended myself, accusing the real criminal here.

"I was only borrowing, I would give back after I finished my business!" she was very childish defending herself too, she should assume the blame and admit she was wrong!

"Since when brazenly stripping a girl in the middle of the day and in front of people looks sane to you, bastard?"

Why am I the one being hit here? She's the wrong one, Iwa-chan! I wanted to shout that out loud, but my friend scares me. I massaged my head, his fists are heavy, no wonder enemies fear his spikes.

"And you, since when stealing people's belonging look fair, huh?" He hit her head too, with almost the same strength. Good! She deserved it!

"Give back his jacket."

It was a clear order. She lowered her head and handed it to me. What? I asked her to give it back and she ignored and even battled with me over this thing, then, Iwa-chan comes, hit her head, and I must remember I didn't land a finger on her to hurt or anything and she simply listens to him and obey?! That's not fair!

"Why does she listen to you, but doesn't listen to me?!" I'm very indignant now! She should listen to me too! I'm the captain!

"Because you're an idiot!" my friend hit me again. Ouch… how many times will he do it today?

Iwa-chan sighed profoundly, and for the first time, I shared the same feeling as that little thief bird, we were afraid of what would happen to us.

"Sheesh… Oikawa, don't be so childish, and Nishinoya, even if you want to take something, you can't just take people's belongings without their permission. We'll have a serious talk later…"

He glared menacingly at both of us and grabbed our collars, dragging us on the ground, sighing.

"And here I thought someone would finally help me to take care of this infantile guy, then, I find myself with two children… Life is sure harsh…"

Iwa-chan, I should be the one saying it, how can I get lectured even when I didn't do anything wrong?

"Yuu!"

The girl called almost crying, stretching her arms, but I doubt any of them can help her now. We were dragged to a less crowded place, and Iwa-chan crossed his arms. Shit! Things get serious when he does that.

"Firstly, Nishinoya, you can't steal people's belongings ad invade the place that's supposed to be only for players! You could get us into real trouble this time, refrain yourself from doing such vile acts!" he scolded firmly she lowered her head. "If you wanted to talk to a player do it before or after they leave the stage because it can irrupt our concentration, do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Now, Oikawa!" his voice was louder, why does his voice raises only when he's talking to me?! "I don't need to point how disreputable were your actions, you can't undress a girl like that! Moreover, who told you could run before the matches, huh?! Do you want to run out of stamina in the middle of the sets?! Think carefully before acting! And don't be childish! You're a grown man!"

Wha-, even though it's very recurrent, Iwa-chan rebukes makes me think about my actions.

"Now, you, " he pointed at her, the small pet was shivering as if knowing that a rough lecture was coming "Go to the grandstands like any normal spectator and don't dare to invade the player's place again! And you," he grabbed my jacket "Come with me, we need to prepare for the match!"

She was forlorn when we left and I showed my tongue, disdaining her efforts to take what was mine, she growled. Ah! I'm afraid I'll get some anger illness if she approaches too much.

The first day was easy, our team was on its best form, but what I was really waiting for was our clash against Karasuno, and when we finally faced their renewed team, we won.

I won him. I feel sorry for you, Tobio-chan, you've grown a lot, and you can improve fast, but… Now… I'm still at the top. And on this same peak, I'll face yet a stronger opponent that you can only dream with…

Next time, I'll crush Shiratorizawa and that despicable ace of them, Ushiwaka.

 **CHAPTER 14/END**


	16. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

My explanations about the delay: Well, firstly my wrist has been aching since sometime and my doc recommended to not take many efforts overuse my right hand (which is my dominant hand to write/type), so, this time was not my negligence! I have some chapters ready to post, but I always change something in the story when I re-read it, so I'll be posting when I'm sure everything is decided. I hope you enjoy the chap.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 15** : Ushijima Wakatoshi

 **Ushijima's POV on**

The tournament finally started, this year there are interesting teams, but none of them was on the same level as Shiratorizawa in terms of balance, for instance, Seijou. Oikawa Tohru is a great player, but the rest of his team don't have the same level of skills as him, thus, his powers are utterly wasted on that place.

"Hey, Wakatoshi-kun, look!"

Tendou pulled my shoulder before we entered the stadium, what's wrong this time? This solid enthusiasm seems to be a characteristic of his personality. I hope he saves it for our match. When I paid close attention to what he was trying to show…

"Hoshi-chan!" he beckoned lively and she answered with a flippant gesture.

Hoshino Asami, she is a classmate, and there were some misunderstandings I've committed when we've met. I didn't know she had a grave disease, but it seems she doesn't hold any grudge instead, I'd say Tendou became quite attached to this girl and strangely enough, she is talking more often to us even after the great misleading about her. We should enter the stadium and prepare for our game, but I was dragged, again, by Tendou's whims.

"Go ahead! We'll be here for a minute!"

He forced our teammates to go on and pulled me. What is he planning this time? I do consider him as friend, but I can't deny he is a scheming individual who always have a plan to trick people, if I had to compare, I'd say he's like a spider who spreads its threads forming a trap.

"Hoshi-chan why did you come here?"

His question is incomprehensible, she has said she liked volleyball and although it did sound she was lying, I could confirm she was saying the truth after discovering about her health state.

"I came to watch the tournament, of course."

"We're going to play soon!"

She looks fine, but her health condition was worsening wasn't it? Because she has a stressful job and has to worry about many family issues, she has been enduring loads that she can't actually bear alone. If she's so sick, shouldn't she rest instead of spending her time here?

"Shouldn't you be resting since your health isn't fine?"

A crowded ambient can cause stress, she shouldn't come here, but I'm not sure she appreciated my warning. I think she missed the meaning of my words. Tendou looks anxious too, it's stamped on his face that 'I shouldn't have said this'.

There was a frown on her brows. What will she do this time? She already dropped hot coffee and slapped my face, what's her next tactic? She looks very fragile outside, but she is audacious enough to hit a man with at least twice her strength, still, there's nothing I find particularly intimidating about her.

"I'm fine." She answered calmly, but the frown on her brows only accentuated, should I interpret it as a no? It's really confusing.

"Yeah, I'm sure she must be eager to see a competition, right?" Tendou is trying to mediate a discussion that hasn't even started yet, sometimes he is excessively apprehensive and worried.

"My health is quite well lately, my doctor has said I should only worry about my job and take a break once in a while. As long as I keep healthy habits, I'll be fine."

In the end, she understood what I meant. Albeit I suspect she is not happy to listen to my concern. That doesn't matter now.

"Tendou, we will get late." I remembered him, he flinched.

"Ah, right, right. Hoshi-chan, take a good place at the grandstand and watch us closely!"

"Good game."

A vain wish, it's natural we would have a good performance. Our team is one of the best appointed to the Nationals, still, wariness is not a reality that should be distant from our routine. After a sequence of victories, at the finals, when we had a match with Aoba Jousai, the results were obvious: We won.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Our training schedules will be harder now, after this tournament there is yet another phase we need to overcome if we want to arrive at the Nationals, but… Trainer gave us a break after the game, I comprehend that have proper rest of the muscles is necessary, but… I can't let my body get rusty.

"Then, Wakatoshi-kun… Why are you running in the city on our break?"

Tendou stared at me like it didn't make sense. Of course I can't stop my muscles, even when it's a request from the trainer… I can't help but become unquiet, my blood simply cannot rest properly…

"I bet you wanted to train and couldn't stay home quietly, right? You're helpless." He sighed, is he disdaining me? I don't like that. He acts like he is the only reasonable one here. "Stop your running for a while and let's find something else to do, buddy." He patted my back.

What am I to him, a child? The moment he opened his mouth, his eyes glimmered, but he was looking far behind me, as if his eyes had caught a joyful scene. He's the only who looks like a child now.

"Hoshi-chan!" he beckoned. Ah, it's her again. Is it only my imagination or he simply changes when she's around? Is it because she's a girl?

"Tendou-san, Ushijima."

She smiled, she looks completely different from her usual self. Not only the fact she isn't using the school's uniform but a common dress and that her hair is tied in a low pony-tail with those girly and colored elastics.

She looks more wholesome. At school her expressions are all the same. I know people comments about my stoic expression, but she also has a similar problem, she never smiles, her face looks worn out and there's no liveliness, however, it seems something changed… I had the same feeling when we met her back then at the tournament… Could it be that she's feeling better? Or is it because her health state has improved? Either way, she's smiling more often.

"Hoshi-chan, don't you have to work?"

"Under the recommendations of my doctor, I took some days off."

"Ooh, so you must be feeling better!"

"Yes. I was buying some medicines for my mother too." Her eyes were vacant for a minute "By the way, what are you two doing here, don't you have training today?"

"Coach gave us a break! This guy here was trying to cheat and run on his own ignoring the coach's instructions, but I dissuaded him!" he laughed as if I was not listening to what he was saying. I can listen to you very well, Tendou.

"I wasn't."

"You should not train too much or you'll get some strains." She counselled, why does she follow with his antics? I sense some mockery on her tone. "But I guess I know a place where you could do both: have fun and exercise your body at the same time."

"Seriously?"

Tendou is excited, and I believe she is being sincere, but is it really true? Which place is it?

"There's a public court you can play volley and many other sports nearby, it's a covered small stadium, so, many people who plays volley as a hobby go there, you could try it since you're so addicted to volley."

"It seems cool, right, Wakatoshi-kun?"

"I'm not fond of playing with people who don't know how to-"

"Give me a break, she's saying it's for fun, it will be a good experience." He cut off my sentence.

I'm only being honest, I don't like playing with people who can't play well or lack in aspects a player should be good in, why does he insist?

"I'll show you the way!" she chuckled, going ahead, I casted a glance to Tendou, he has sealed our fate once more, contrary to my opinion.

"Hey, hey don't look at me like that." He's good at reading people's expression because I'm quite bothered now. "Haven't you noticed? I know you're not very attentive to those matters, but don't you think Hoshi-chan has been very lively lately? She is very beautiful today, I think she's even more beautiful when she's happy!"

He whispered, to make sure she wouldn't listen, but she seemed busy searching for the best path to the location she mentioned.

I'm not an airy person, I've noticed of course that her mood changed drastically, but I don't agree with him.

"Today?" I asked unintentionally.

"Sheesh, Wakatoshi-kun…" he patted my shoulders. "Yes, Hoshi-chan is a beauty. You should consider ourselves lucky for having such a fine girl hanging around with us."

Again, he misunderstood me… What I meant is exactly the opposite, Hoshino is not beautiful "today", she was always this beautiful. Her eyes are from a rare green color and the sound of her chuckle is enjoyable, and even though she is usually tired, for me, it doesn't obfuscate those enchanting traits.

"Here it is." She presented the place.

It was a huge court, there was a high flux of people entering and coming out, maybe the place was already full, but Tendou wouldn't give up until he saw it with his own eyes and played a bit.

"Well, I will leave now, please have fun." She bowed politely, but before she went away, Tendou tried to drag her with us:

"I was wondering… How do you know about this place?"

"Well, a while ago I was searching places to practice volleyball and I found this one. But I had to choose between: or coming here or finding a job, so it things were complicated…"

"That sounds harsh, but now you have a chance! Don't you want to come in with us? I mean, if it's okay with your condition…"

"I can practice a bit, as long as I don't exceed my limits. But the case is… My mother needs those medicines." She was really carrying a bag with her, since her mother is in a feeble health state, she must have been worrying constantly about it too…

"Oh, I see."

He can't hide his dismay, is it so important she come with us anyways? Well, I guess I understand he wanted to make her have some moments of distraction. When she stepped away, another familiar figure came, and bumped into us.

"Sorry." I said, but I regretted after seeing who it was.

Arata, the blonde delinquent that had been defying us, and he surely bumped into me purposefully, that's just the way he is. This guy… Every time I sees him, my fists clenches involuntarily. His vicious smile and his nasty personality inflames something inside me, I don't like him… Furthermore, the person he pesters more is…

"Sis…" he put a hand around her shoulders.

He acts almighty around her and thinks he is strong only because he can threaten a girl, I cannot cope up with people who are unaware of their weaknesses and keeps boasting off to the others when they're only despicable individuals. He pulled her to some alley, what is he planning?

"Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou called me, he is worried about something.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

I was already following them, my body moved on its own… That must be because I can't stand that guy, he annoys me.

"Just now…"

"Yeah, I saw that too. Hoshino-chan is in a pinch, right? That brother of hers… He irritates me."

So, for this once he agreed with me and I can't keep quiet about what's happening now.

 **Ushijima's POV OFF**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey there, sis!"

Arata put his arm around his sister's shoulders and looked her from tip to toe, whistling.

"You're gorgeous today. I'd love to stop and have some tea, but… I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

"If you let me alone for the rest of my life, I'd be happy to listen to you for a minute."

"Good." He joked and pulled her to an alley nearby.

She casted a brief glance over her shoulders, looking at the two boys she had been talking with just moments ago. Surprisingly, they were also watching her. Her eyes flickered for a moment, but it wasn't the time to waver, she turned her face, she shouldn't pull them to her problems.

Arata pushed her to a wall and glared, lighting a cigarette and producing some circles of smoke, puffing it on her face.

"Were you enjoying your day with your friends?" he asked with relish after seeing her furrowed brows.

"What do you want?" she coughed, averting her gaze to the side.

"I see. I'll be straight if you're so busy…" he joked blowing more smoke on her face and dropping the cigarette, smashing it under his feet. "I'm doing some good business now, but those friends of yours bother me and I don't want them interfering like that time, that means that I do not want you meddling my affairs, putting your ugly noise on my business or even mentioning it to someone, got it?"

"Why-"

He took out a small knife from his pocket and using an arm to corner her on the wall, he put the knife on the free side of her neck. She sweated coldly, and her eyes widened since when did he…?

"I don't like those guys, and be sure those buddies of yours will pay after I finish my business, moreover, my father had been nagging me about some things and I suspect you're the one who triggered this sudden and bothering worry he has about my current behavior and business… If you or he interferes, it will be a nuisance and you know what I do with nuisances? The same I'll do to your friends if they don't stop defying me!"

"Don't you dare to-"

"To what?" his smile enlarged and he pressured the edge of the knife against her neck. "Watch your words, bitch, or I won't be as gentle and patient as I have been. Then you-"

Before he finished that sentence, they heard steps threading heavily and hastily, drawing near, both of them got startled and looked to the entrance of the alley, for a moment, she could swear she saw an astounded expression on her brother's face. She too was confused and amused with the two individuals entering the scene.

"Tendou-san… and Ushijima…?"

She gulped, her brother had just alerted her about their interruptions on his fishy trades, and here are they coming to help her, unaware that her foster relative is way more dangerous than they can imagine.

Ushijima had clenched fists and his face became a portrait of rage, never had she seen a calm person like him looking so vexed his eyes looked to be on fire, it could burn anyone he looked at, if she had not known him, she would be afraid of his presence too.

Arata didn't have the chance to huff the player as he usually did. She was impressed with the scene unravelling: Ushijima yanked the shoulder of the delinquent who prepared to counterattack with his pocket knife, but before he could make his move, the ace delivered a strong and crushing punch to his face.

Tendou's eyes almost popped out, and Hoshino covered her mouth, not believing on her eyes. From the sound it did, the punch seemed painful, and she could tell that Ushijima was not weak due to his constitution.

Arata fell to the ground with a thud and dropped his knife. He sat for a moment, his mind was still jumbled about what had just happened. He touched his nose, blood dripped on his hand. His eyes changed, they boiled in fury and a wicked smile appeared on his face, he stood up, wobbling and picking his knife.

"Your filthy bastard…!."

"Do you think threatening girls and grouping to scare people makes you stronger? That's laughable. Know your place."

His confident and overbearing tone was intimidating. Tendou had to admit never his friend has been so talkative, but the way he looked now was scary.

"You have good fists, I must admit." He laughed in a low, cleaning his nose, dry tone "But I remember saying to not interfere on my business!"

Arata haven't given up yet, he sprung forward trying to hit Ushijima's face with the knife, Satori and Hoshino panicked, but the player avoided fast and only a small cut was opened on his cheek. The delinquent had bloodshot eyes, now that he was provoked; his thirsty for blood was unending.

When a smile filled with a mix of joy and rage was born on his lips, he tightened the grip on the knife and announced:

"I'll finish you right here, **kid**."

"I' won't lose to anyone. No matter who is challenging me..."

Hoshino and Satori felt a shiver running down their spines as the situation only fell deeper into the bottom of the well. They were astounded that Ushijima was letting the mood of the fight accentuate instead of stopping it. She couldn't deny she was slightly daunted when she saw Ushijima's face, his eyes were focused on Arata, as if he was some sort of prey and she feared he would become just like her brother, resorting to violence to solve the matter. She didn't know he too had a terrible side like that.

"Sto-"

She would intervene, but they flinched when they heard the sound of sirens coming closer, ambulances…? No, it was the police. Her brother sneered and stepped back pointing his knife at Ushijima:

"You're very lucky. We'll settle this on other occasion, beware me, I'll hit straight on your weakest spot." He casted a glance filled with scorn "And you better beware too, my patience is running out, you should just die from your disease already."

He ran as fast as he could and they didn't have time to retort his curse, he vanished from their sights and soon, the sound of the sirens too.

"Ushijima!" Hoshino's voice shouted nervously "What were you thinking?"

"Asami… Are you fine?"

"Huh?"

She raised a brow, there wasn't a single vestige of his battling mode, his behavior changed so abruptly and she was the one who took some seconds to calm down. Satori was also feeling anxious and tense. His friend's temper completely cooled down and he went back to his usual stoic self.

"H-huh? W-what's happening here?" Tendou exchanged his glance from his friend to the girl, why was he suddenly calling her so friendly?

"I've said to be cautious! He was using a knife, have you lost your mind?" she was exasperated.

Ushijima seemed puzzled with her reaction. They could notice he had many questions as if he was missing something on her words. Indeed, he was confused about why she was scolding him if he only tried to protect her.

"Ah…" she sighed heavily, she had almost forgotten he was incomprehensible sometimes and that he had his own logic "Look, you've got a cut on your face."

He was surprised at first, then, he passed his hand through the cut and the blood coming out stained both his cheek and fingers.

"Ouch… It looks like it will need some stiches, but, I'm proud of you, Wakatoshi-kun, you're a though one!" he slapped his friend's back.

"Here." She offered a handkerchief "Let's go somewhere else, I think I have a band aid on my bag."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alley, her hand was firm and warm. He used his other hand to press the handkerchief against his wound, in an attempt to make it stop bleeding.

They sat on a bench on nearby square, Tendou watched the scene displaying some curiosity, first, his friend was completely changed and even picked a real fight with another guy, and now he was listening to the ramblings of a girl.

"I'm fine." Ushijima said as he took a peek at the girl, she was rummaging on her back hurriedly.

"No, you're not."

She finally found a purple white-polka-dotted band aid, and put it on the injury, his right eye squinted a bit, she wasn't very delicate, but it was quite funny to see a colored band aid on Ushijima's face his friend had to contain his laugh.

"Now, you two listen to me…"

She turned to the side on her seat, to stare at the two at the same time. Tendou gulped, she was very serious and had her hands on hips. Was she a mother scolding them or something?

"I appreciate your efforts, but… I'm telling you, my brother is dangerous… You've seen it now, right? He was-" she was interrupted.

"Are you saying we should observe quietly just because he was using a knife? The only one who seems to be afraid of him is you. We're not afraid."

Tendou jolted on his seat and gestured to calm them down, why his companion could be so tactless? Hoshino was only worried about them and he was criticizing her again. Admiration stroke him when he heard her sigh and stay calm after listening to his harsh words, she was starting to get accustomed with his forthright and rude personality.

"Wakatoshi, I'm glad you two came and truly, I'm very happy, and you're right, I was afraid, but it was not for me, I was afraid he would do something worse than a cut to both of you, he's capable of doing worse things." Her expression was placid, but her eyes were saddened. "I know you had the best intentions, but don't be so rash again, right?"

Closing her eyes, she pulled Ushijima closer and embraced him. Satori flinched, as for Wakatoshi, his eyes flickered, he had mixed feelings about that, in part, he was confused was she angry with him or not? And he also felt an awkward warmth building up on his body, like when he was preparing for a match. Before he could understand that sensation, she let him. Pulling him to the side a bit, she looked at Satori, with a frown of worry:

"The same goes for you, only because Wakatoshi is overconfident, this doesn't mean you should support him when he takes those imprudent and foolish decisions."

"R- right."

"Did you understand?" she landed her gaze on the ace of Shiratorizawa once more.

"Yes…" he answered vaguely.

"Good."

A soft smile was born on her lips and she patted their shoulders complimenting them like they were children.

"I need to go now, be careful on your way back home." She beckoned swiftly and disappeared from their sight.

They watched as her figure vanished among the crowds, after she was gone, Tendou sighed heavily, from his perspective, the whole situation was frightening, he was really restless when his friend almost got stabbed in the face, when his eyes landed on his unexpressive companion, he was surprised.

Ushijima's eyes were still transfixed on the path she had gone to. He was slightly surprised and his mouth was curved as if he was troubled with something.

"What are you daydreaming with, Wakatoshi-kun?" Satori narrowed his eyes mischievously and poked his colleague with an elbow.

"I'm not daydreaming." He promptly retorted. His stern face looked slight annoyed.

Satori burst into laugh, that was an interesting scene, though, he was just happy to see his friend was perfectly fine. Could it be there was something good building up between those two? It would be wonderful if there was really something going on.

 **CHAPTER 15/END**


	17. Training

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 16** : Training

 **Karasuno's neighborhood**

 **Afternoon practice**

"Now, we will run to the middle of the mountain's road!"

The captain of Karasuno took a whistle and divided the team in many duos, starting the exercise, the only problem was: he has enlisted Kageyama and Hinata on the same duo. Their high spirits together exploded and instead of running to the middle of the road, they ignored the mark and ran faster competing who would arrive first and forgetting completely the primordial objective of the exercise.

They were in a dispute, looking at each other as if rays of rivalry came out of their eyes, and when they finally noticed, they were on a completely unknown place. There were some stores they had never seen and a zebra cross on an intersection ahead.

"H-huh? Where are we?" the orange haired looked briskly around.

"I don't now…" the other one had a drop of sweat on face.

There was a sign nearby with the name of the road they were in "Wakano san-chome". Hinata frowned, but it was Kageyama who pondered:

"Huh? San-chome? Isn't it near Shiratorizawa Institute?"

"Do you mean Ushiwaka's school?!" his eyes widened.

"That's your fault!"

And when they started to fight verbally, throwing their irritation at each other, trying to find a culprit, a voice startled them:

"Do you have something to talk to me?"

Standing in front of them was Ushijima Wakatoshi in person. He stared at them for some seconds. They froze in fear, what a frightening coincidence. They were wordless for a moment. The older player turned his head ahead and proffered:

"If you don't, I'm going."

The younger boys were apprehensive, never would they have such a chance again, and without thinking further, the setter took the initiative:

"Wait! We're from Karasuno! We'd like to see your training!"

"…." His gaze landed on them once more, as if probing the veracity of their words and answered "I'm going back to school now."

"What? Were you running alone?" Hinata was stunned.

"No… My teammates are extremely slow." His eyes narrowed slightly "You can come with me, if you can accompany my pace, it is."

Something was lit inside them. That was called the flame of challenge, and they couldn't lose to him no matter what. Stretching their arms, they followed the fast Ushijima. The ace of Shiratorizawa didn't voice it, but he was quite intrigued on how they could accompany him all the way, even more because they were talking and jumping the whole time, sure the freshmen had energy.

"Whoah! It's so huge!"

Hinata was impressed with the wide range of the school, it had many buildings and the volleyball team even had a particular bus.

"Don't act like a child! We need to follow him!" Kageyama reprehended, but when they looked ahead, Ushijima had vanished.

"Wah! We've lost him! We've lost sight of him!"

They panicked and took rounds around the bus, Hinata had tears on the corner of his eyes, what should they do? Then, a voice startled them:

"Hm… Are you lost? You're not from here, right?"

They stopped instantly, it was girl, for some reason, Hinata thought she resembled Shimizu, he blushed and wafted smoke from his ears. She was a student of Shiratorizawa, her green eyes stared at them gently and she smiled worriedly, she was so beautiful, his eyes sparkled in admiration.

"W-we're lost." Kageyama admitted abashedly, averting his eyes from her.

"We were following Ushiwaka to the volleyball gym, but-"

"Ushiwaka? Do you mean Ushijima Wakatoshi?" she was curious.

"Y-yeah." He nodded fleetly.

"You don't need to be nervous." She chuckled "Come, I'll show you the way to the gym."

"Thank you!" Kageyama bowed.

"Don't worry, I bet he ran ahead and completely abandoned you two in the middle of the streets, right? That's so like him…"

"I didn't want to think from this perspective, but I guess she's right." The middle blocker thought and immediately notice how accurate her guess was: "Wait, do you know him?"

"Yes, he's a classmate."

He was shocked she was a third year and more impressed with the fact she was actually Ushiwaka's classmate, it must be amazing. He blushed when she smiled gently and continued to lead the way.

"There it is."

She pointed to a gigantic building on the horizon and their eyes glimmered. They've ran past her and she could only feel a wild breeze blowing her hair and clothes. She raised a brow, they sure had enthusiasm.

"Thank you, miss!" Hinata turned and beckoned cheerfully.

"Who are them, I wonder?" she put a finger on her face, trying to unravel that mystery "Should I find out?" a playful smirk came to her lips.

Hinata and Kageyama wheezed aplenty, they supported their hands on knees. They bickered to spy the training happening on the gym. Until someone approached:

"You're late."

It was Ushijima, he had already changed to his volleyball uniform. Kageyama promptly presented himself:

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, a freshman at Karasuno. I enrolled the exam to enter this institute, but I didn't pass."

"Kageyama Tobio from Kiitagawa Daichi…" the black-haired flinched with the way he was addressed "That's not a surprise. We don't need a setter who doesn't serve the ace of the team."

"Haha, that sounds right! He doesn't know how to serve anyone!"

His companion mocked and they bickered until Oikawa's name emerged to the conversation. That name caught the interest of the veteran player:

"Oikawa is a great player. He should've come to Shiratorizawa."

His comment surprised the two teens, they were amused with the recognizance he felt towards a fellow player, which seemed to be something rare considering he had disdained them since they've met and also that he was one of the three best players from high school on a national level.

"An excellent seedling needs suitably excellent soil. It can't yield first-rate fruit on barren land."

"What do you mean…?"

Hinata's eyes changed, there was a sharp, menacing shade dwelling on his brown eyes. Ushijima felt a bad vibe coming from him, had he turned some switch he shouldn't on that boy? There was no need to feel intimidated by a younger lad, but Hinata had ferocious eyes that didn't match his usually flippant personality.

"If Aoba Johsai is a barren land, then… What are we? Concrete?" his tone was filled with sarcasm and defiance.

"My apologies if it offended you in any sense, but what can a school that lost can say about winning?"

"Watch out!"

A voice yelled inside the gym, there was a ball coming, Ushijima jumped and stretched his arm to pick the ball in the middle of the air, but another person did it, in front of him, the small freshman with orange hair jumped higher than him. He couldn't help but be amazed with the happening, and when they landed, the boy continued:

"I'm Hinata Shoyou, from the concrete."

When he handed the ball, his eyes were still transfixed on the older player. He looked like a beast from the savanna rather than a plant sprouting from concrete, although both allusions held a strong significance.

"Hey, you two are not from school, you can't come here without permission!"

Hinata and Kageyama flinched, they shouldn't be there. They bowed and challenged Ushijima once more before walking away. When they were already leaving the gym, they met Asami again.

"Thanks for your help." They bowed politely.

"Huh? Did you meet him? I mean, Wakatoshi."

"Yes." The sharp, annoyed glare of the middle blocker made her gulp and wonder what had happened when she was not around.

"I can imagine how rude he must have been, he does not know how to think carefully his words before talking to people." She thought with a drop of sweat.

"We're going now." The setter bowed, however, after the next step, they heard a coughing sound and turned.

Hoshino was coughing again, covering her mouth, and squeezing her eyes. The players exchanged a glance before going back to ask if it was all right. Her body bent down and she sat on the ground, coughing unstoppably. The boys were more nervous, they really didn't know what to do, before they could think a familiar voice startled them:

"What are you doing?!"

Ushijima's voice was grave and there was a frown on his expression, it scared the boys, Hinata nibbled his nails and answered stuttering:

"W-we didn't do anything!" he gestured fidgety.

"I'm fine." She finally stopped and breathed with some difficult.

"H-huh, are you sure you're feeling well?" Hinata's brows curled in concern.

"I am. Don't worry."

She chuckled. Ushijima lifted her in a single pull under her arms, stunning the other two, it broken the tension in a second.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, it's only that…" she shook her head calmly "Arata has been smoking a lot near me recently…"

A slight frown appeared on Ushijima's face, he clenched his fists feeling a qualm sensation invading his senses, that disturbing inkling feeling bothered him every time he heard that name, he simply couldn't stand that guy.

"A-ah, miss, thank you for bringing us," Hinata bowed "But we're not allowed to stay here."

"I knew that." she chuckled again with a rueful smile "You need permission to come here, you're outsiders, right?"

"Wha-?" Kageyama was puzzled "But, if you knew… Then… Why did you…?"

"I'm sorry." She confessed her crime covering her mouth with a hand, to chuckle "I wanted to see what would happen since you were so eager to see the training and meet him."

"Ah… We were deceived!" they thought in unison.

"Who'd doubt a girl like her, huh?" Hinata was feeling completely played there, he fell on the trap, such a delicate and beautiful lady simply deceived them it ripped his heart apart.

"Hinata, let's go!"

Kageyama pulled the middle blocker's collar and they started to run away from the school, like fugitives, she chuckled again, they were funny individuals, but when she turned to look at Ushijima, he also was smiling, although, it looked creepy. A shiver was sent to her spine, alerting that he could be a dangerous person to.

"Wakatoshi…?" she gulped.

After listening to her voice, his expression changed, like he had awakened from his trance, and his confused gaze fell upon her.

"Ah, forget it… By the way, they looked a bit irritated back then… Did you say something to them?"

"I only said the truth." He stated.

"Sheesh. I can imagine, how can you be so childish and rude to those boys? You should behave like an older and fellow player, Wakatoshi."

"There's nothing wrong in saying the truth." He defended himself with his 'inflexible like iron' expression.

"But you offended them didn't you?" she pinched his cheek and pulled it, albeit his face continued unfazed. "You can't be arrogant with people you don't know, that's wrong."

"I'm not arrogant."

"Tsk. You're helpless" she sighed and let him go "Now… Shouldn't you be going to the gym?" she gestured pointing to her wrist clock.

"….. Yes." He started to run again but stopped some steps ahead her and turned looking at her once more, to check if it was all right.

"The captain must set the example, don't get there late!"

She teased, his mouth curved down in discordance and he ran faster, she giggled with his reaction. As soon as he vanished from her sight, her smile also vanished, like it hadn't been there to begin with.

She touched her chest and her breathe was heavy, no matter how worse her health had become, she'd never told him to fill him with useless worries. There were things more important for him and Tendou now. She only wished to be healthy enough to see the moment they would win the spring tournament.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Elsewhere,**

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were going back home, it was night, again they had practiced until late, it was mostly because of the captain's pleadings and insistence. Then, a familiar figure crossed their path.

"Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san…"

The captain shivered and hid behind his vice-captain after spotting the girl. He acted like that every time they met, he was afraid of being beaten by that prototype of adult.

"Nishinoya, what are you doing here?"

Iwaizumi asked tepid, his tone was surprisingly controlled and smooth when he talked to her.

"Ah, I was…" she averted her eyes as if making up an excuse "Taking a walk…"

"This late…?"

Iwaizumi had a drop of sweat, he didn't know if she expected they would really swallow that idiotic excuse or if she was only sparing them from listening things they shouldn't, either way, he never saw her as a bad figure differently from his friend hiding behind him.

"Nishinoya… What happened to you?"

It was after his friend's question that the setter finally noticed a strange fact, after analyzing the girl once more, he saw her current state: her uniform was dirty and her face too was a bit stained with something similar to mud; there was a shoe missing on her left foot.

"Where is your other shoe?" Hajime pointed, raising a brow in apprehension.

"Ah, I've throw it at some delinquent, but I don't know where it fell." She blinked unbothered by his question.

"Which kind of girl can tell so naturally that she can beat delinquents?! Most of the girls who can fight would be afraid of telling such frightening fact!" Oikawa trembled with this thought.

Then, steps drew closer, at the end of the street, a group of ten delinquents entered the scene, the moment they spotted the girl, they pointed their fingers and shouted:

"There she is!"

"Was she calling for reinforcements?!" one of them snorted.

"It doesn't matter, our numbers are still higher!"

Reiko's eyes changed, the usually cheerful and lively brownish orbs became cold and sharp as she narrowed them and stomped the ground turning her back to her colleagues.

"Guys, stay back… I'll distract them, so feel free to run while I fight." She stretched her arms, crackling her fingers. "They're such a burden… Those delinquents…"

She walked towards her opponents dauntlessly and the two players watched as her tiny figure was almost surround by the big silhouettes of those delinquents.

"Seems things will get serious here, Iwa-chan…" Oikawa commented with a preoccupied smile "What should we do?"

"Why are you asking that?" Iwaizumi smiled back "I thought you had more experience with girls, idiot. It's obvious…" he completed with a smirk filled with wariness and reluctance "We're going to help."

"That's a bad idea…"

"I know, but do you really intend to let that girl fight alone?"

"No… I don't think I can do that either…"

The tense mood swelled as clouds gathered on the sky announcing the incoming rain that was about to pour down. They weren't experienced in fights, of course, but that was not an excuse for letting her fight alone, they should prepare for the worst since the delinquents had already tagged them along with her.

 **CHAPTER 16/END**


	18. Fighter

**Disclaimer:** All the rights of the manga Haikyuu and its characters to Haruichi Furudate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter 17** : Fighter

The first drops of rain were starting to fall. It was so frail and thin that they couldn't feel it on their skin yet. As the tension built up they could visualize the lightning and the sound of the first thunder breaking the silence of the night.

"Iwa-chan…"

"Don't call me now. We'll get into trouble if we fight those guys, then you know what I mean, right?"

"…." His eyes flickered when his friend casted a saddened side-glance "Yes. That means we can't tell anyone what happened here."

They nodded, but before they did any move, the fight started. Firstly a delinquent took the initiative, trying to punch Reiko, she avoided so easily that he stumbled some steps ahead, she took the opportunity to knee his stomach and he bent down, then, another one came from the side, with brass knuckles, which they judged to be quite unfair.

For the second opponent, she squatted down fast and hit his knee joints, making him lose his equilibrium and when he was falling, she stood up pushing him up and using him as a stepping stone to swirl in the air and using her ankle, deliver a powerful kick on the next delinquent, it hit the head of her opponent and he fell instantly.

"Rolling thunder kick!" She landed on the ground safely opening her arms like she was doing some presentation at a show.

"That was just a normal kick!" Oikawa conjectured mentally, scared with her skills.

"Who's the next?" she provoked, her eyes were in fire and they sweated, stepping back a bit.

"You know, maybe she won't need our help at all."

Iwaizumi was impressed with her abilities, he had seen once, but he couldn't help but feel the same every time he watched. She was like an acrobat while fighting.

While one more delinquent tried to attack her, she avoided, but the opening she gave was enough for four of those delinquents run after her colleagues. She frowned and turned completely. Iwaizumi and Oikawa watched as she turned her back to her opponents to stop those four coming at them. They were amused and concerned with the consequences of her choice.

She kicked the feet of one, and he fell to the ground, after that, the other three stalled and attacked her at the same time, one of them was using a metal pole as weapon, she held the pole and yanked him giving a knee on his chest, he spit saliva and fell, as for the other two, one of them hit her head, but she managed to decrease the damage by bending it on the moment of the hit.

The other delinquent grabbed her, restraining her upper-arms and lifting her from the ground, she was so tiny it was pretty easy. He smiled wickedly and held her on his chaining grip calling his colleague with his eyes. Before he had the chance to hit her, she used her feet to pull his knee joints and he fell to the ground, she elbowed him with her full strength and stood up in a jump, with time enough to avoid the kick of the other delinquent.

She then, delivered a full-power kick on his chest, but a clanging sound resonated, and her body shivered along with her eardrums, Oikawa and Iwaizumi also flinched. Reiko's face became red and the corner of her eyes had tears accumulated, she kneeled and touched the leg she used to kick.

The delinquent burst into laugh and lifted his shirt a bit to show he was using a metal plate under his clothes, mocking her:

"I've heard about your abilities, we're used to deal with people like you every day, but you know, dangerous people nowadays use guns, your little bastard! With that tiny fist of yours, you won't pierce this armor!"

She stood up and her wounded leg wobbled, it was red, but she used her rage as fuel for her next attack which she delivered right in the middle of his pants.

"Protect yourself from this, scum!" she discounted her anger on that kick.

The delinquent fell instantly to the ground, with a heavy thud, and she also fell again, since she used her injured leg to kick. The two volleyball players shuddered after seeing her dirty tactic, they felt the same pain as the delinquent, but they weren't playing very fair ganging up on a girl.

The other delinquents approached and swarmed around her as she suffered the pain on her leg, one of them grabbed the collar of her uniform and lifted her to a height where their eyes could meet.

"So you're the lil's devil causing so much trouble… Our boss has said that he wanted to meet you personally, but we can't forgive what you did with our pals back then, so, we're going to have some fun with you before handing you to boss!"

When he picked a knife to hurt her, something hit his head, and he let go of her collar, she coughed and looked at the side at the same time as the delinquent. He was hit by… A volleyball? The ball was still rolling on the ground.

"Hey, haven't your parents told ya to not pick on girls?" Iwaizumi approached.

"You shouldn't take us lightly." Oikawa smiled sarcastically.

The seemingly leader of the delinquents moved his body onwards, but before he attacked the newly arrived at the brawl, he felt a breeze passing by, then, he noticed the girl had run and she sprung towards her classmates, what was she going to do?

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he instantly stepped to the side when he saw Reiko jumping, leaving a free way to Oikawa who unfortunately, received a drop-kick right on his face.

They both fell, and Oikawa's cheek started to get swollen and red, tears formed on the corner of his eyes and he gestured rapidly for the girl mounting on him to not hit him again.

"Why did you do that?" he whined, touching his swollen red cheek.

"Are you deaf…?" she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer with a menacing glare "I've said to get out here…!"

"Huh…?"

His eyes flickered as she let go of him and stood up wobbling, her wounded leg trembled, but her spirits for the fight was unbreakable. She persisted on that fight even not knowing if she was able to win, above all else, she was telling them to run away while she was left behind, to fight and give them some time to escape. A drop of sweat formed on his face as he sat on the middle of the streets with a theory that bothered him to the core:

"Then… She fought those guys because we were here…? Was she trying to protect us? If she had run away, they'd probably target us, is that why she started to fight even not being certain that she could win…?"

He gulped, terrified with the though. Why was she ever doing that? She shouldn't care less if they got hurt or not. Iwaizumi yanked him up scolding:

"Stop daydreaming, idiot, we need to do something!"

There were four delinquents with their full attention focused on her as she assumed a fighting stance. And once more, before they had time to act, the enemies stroke again, they tried to attack her from different directions at the same time, she used her hand to avert the trajectory of one attacker, and he bumped into his friend, with the fissure she opened on their formation, she easily kicked one of them down and stole his weapon, a metal pole and used it to hit the two remaining opponents, on their chest.

They fell down and she kicked one of them who was trying to stand up, then she panted profusely, tired from the fight. In a minute the ten delinquents were on the ground. The captain and vice-captain were dazed again with her performance, but that sensation was crushed when they saw a metal pole flying direct to their side and froze.

"Who told you two to stay? It was dangerous…" she exclaimed angrily, raising her arms to complain.

"She's the most dangerous one!" they thought sweating aplenty.

Her face was dirty with mud and some drops of blood again, so that was how she was always so lousy. One shoe was missing and her leg was visibly wounded, now it was purple instead of red. She stepped onwards stumbling and supported her hand on a wall.

"Nishinoya… We…" Iwaizumi had an afflicted expression, a rare sight, it was what Oikawa thought, but he too was…

In the middle of his sentence, he saw as a delinquent grabbed her wounded leg, and pulled down, she fell containing a scream of pain and squinting her eyes. Before he could do further harm, someone grabbed him and punched his face. Reiko had her eyes closed tightly until she felt someone lifting her, holding under her arms to lift her to the air.

Her eyes opened slowly, she was not on the ground anymore, her first sight was the smiling Oikawa who lifted her like a child.

"Look, Reiko-chan is as light as a feather." He played, lifting her up and down smoothly.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi frowned irritated. "What are you doing?"

She saw as Iwaizumi loosened the grip on the collar of the delinquent that was attacking her, so he was her savior. Her eyes glimmered with admiration:

"I'm indebted captain!" she voiced to Iwaizumi.

"Hey!" Oikawa shook her "I'm the captain, he is only the vice, give me some credit!"

"Put me on the ground."

She gently patted his shoulders, with a blank expression, and he obeyed with reluctance, why did she only respect that guy and not him?! He pouted.

"I was trying to be cool here, did you know?"

"You'll never be cool acting like that."

She retorted and it was like an arrow had perforated his heart, he touched his chest feeling the pain. How could she be so cruel?

"Nishinoya, what were you thinking? Fighting those guys alone was…" Iwaizumi intended to put a hand on her shoulder, but she answered him before he did it:

"I'm fine." She stepped wobbling again and looked at them. "Those guys were surrounding Aoba Jousai, I'm grateful for your help…" she clenched her fists "But they're my problem, you shouldn't meddle with other people issues…"

The rain started to pour down, but both boys couldn't take the eyes off her when she said that. There was a very earnest and compromised tone on her words when she walked away, supporting her hand on the cold walls and sometimes, her hand slid down, and she recomposed her posture and walked alone.

They had many words to say, but none of them came out as they watched the scene. The cheerful girl they had met and the little wild animal as Oikawa used to call her, looked very solitary under the rain. They wondered if they had ever seen such scene before on their lives.

"She was trying to not involve us… No, worse than that… She only fought those guys because we were here… She could've run away if she was alone, but the moment she saw us… Her eyes…" the black-haired closed his fists too.

"That's a rare sight, Iwa-chan… I didn't know you could feel something besides anger…"

"Sheesh…" Iwazumi let out a heavy suspire "I feel incompetent now…" he scratched his head feeling troubled.

"Hm… She's not a conventional person, so we must have a discount, but…" Oikawa clenched his fists with a rueful smile "I feel exactly the same. Although it was a very confusing situation…"

"Says the guy who was trembling in fear back then." He teased his teammate.

"Don't be like that Iwa-chan… You know even I am not that childish…" a smooth smile played on his lips "I know how to recognize a good girl when I see one…" he pondered "I might even like her a bit now…"

Her commendable efforts to help them might have seeded a good emotion inside their hearts, and who knows, if one day they could help that lone girl who tried to carry a heavy burden on her back.

"Huh?! What did ya say, bastard?" a vein popped out Hajime's forehead and he immediately kicked his friend's butt.

"Waah! It was a joke, a joke!" he whimpered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Tendou's POV on**

After the tournament, things have been going smoothly with the trainings. Ushijima got late again this week, when I asked him about it he said two freshmen from Karasuno came and delayed him, but I feel there's something off about his story… Is he hiding something from me?

When we were leaving school, it was already the sunset as usual, the trainings occupied the whole afternoon. On our way to the entrance we've met…

"Hoshi-chan!"

She's a breath of fresh air, you know, I spend most of my time with those sturdy guys around, but her smile is rejuvenating, though… She seems a bit paler today, is she fine?

"Tendou-san, Wakatoshi…"

She smiled, but I feel there's something different about her usual smile too… Sincerely those two… What is it they're hiding from me?

"Hoshi-chan, how have you been lately?" she flinched. I guess I did the right question, then.

"I'm fine, but-" there was an alarm on her wrist clock, she looked at the hour "Ah, excuse me for a moment…"

She rummaged on her bag and took a medicine bottle, but it slid down her hand, luckily, the bottle was made of plastic, but it rolled some centimeters away, when she would pick it, someone picked before her. That despicable one…

"Arata…" even the calm tone of her voice had changed…

I don't like this guy, it seems he earns the hatred of the people around him the moment they look at him. Hoshi-chan does her best to not stay on his way and to not involve us, but every time we see this guy, it's hard to keep quiet about his ramblings and actions. Even Wakatoshi-kun who is generally an unfathomable and pacific guy has a deep frown on his expression when we meet that delinquent.

He becomes very edgy. I have never seen him so altered, I'm afraid he will suddenly punch the guy again, it could trouble him if he becomes aggressive, it will reflect on his image on the media… I'm sure he too is very aware of this, but I can't tell with certainty that he will keep quiet about Arata's attempts to infuriate us.

"Oh, is this your medicine?"

He turned his back to Hoshi-chan, what is he doing, reading the name of the medicine? Will he mock her?

"Yes. Give it back." She stretched her hand and he turned with a cocky smirk, I really hate this guy.

"Here, here, relax, I don't need those pills."

When she took it from his hands, his gaze finally landed on us, I knew it. He hasn't come to tease Hoshino today. He came for us, since the last times things between him and Wakatoshi were left unsolved.

"I wanted to have a word with those guys behind you, so if you excuse us…"

"What do you want from them?" Hoshino stepped in front of him, don't do that, Hoshi-chan, that guy is dangerous, you stated that. He can really hurt you.

"Ah, I almost forgot, nee-chan… I had a message for you too." He approached that dirty face of him from Hoshi-chan, if Wakatoshi doesn't punch him, this time, I'll do it.

"Message?" I'm as apprehensive as her, is he threatening her openly like that? He's very unscrupulous.

He whispered something very slow on her ear, as if appreciating saying that. What did he say? Hoshino-chan's face was paler she must be panicking inside. Then, her expression changed, she was exactly like the day she slapped Wakatoshi. I don't want even to look now…

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Why would I lie about this, huh, sis?" he jested, but it was not funny at all.

"Excuse me, I need to go." She shoved her brother away and ran, I've never see her running before and I don't think it's good for her health either. Then, I saw that conspicuous smirk on his face… Arata… Don't tell me this bastard… Was it a lie? Was he planning to expel her from this conversation?

"We have issues to solve." His steps sounded louder when he came closer, but he stalled.

Someone's cellphone is ringing, Wakatoshi doesn't have one, although we complain a lot about that; My cellphone is inside my bag, but I'm sure that ringing tone isn't mine. Then, Arata picked his cellphone with a scowl and answered it with a perplexed expression.

He was discussing with someone, who? I don't know but he is losing his patience, his face reddened like he was a volcano erupting and on the next minute, he shouted, tossing his cellphone to the ground. His face was sheer rage, I've never see someone so upset, he stomped his own cellphone, is he crazy?!

He glared at us, what is he going to alleviate his frustration picking a fight against us? Wakatoshi glared back, he really doesn't fear anything, does he? Surprisingly, our worst enemy stormed out the school, of course, he bumped into us. He really tends to provoke people, maybe it's a natural talent.

Wakatoshi had his eyes locked on the guy, he must be very irritated and I suspect I know the reason, but he wouldn't agree with me nor it would be fair to tell him if he himself hasn't noticed it yet. Let him be for a while, he will noticed someday.

"I don't like that guy." Here it is, he admitted, that's the first step.

"Me neither."

 **Tendou's Pov OFF**

 **CHAPTER 17/END**


End file.
